Beside You In Time
by SlickNickShady
Summary: “Beside You In Time” starts from where the series left off. How I feel Season 3 would have went. PHEELY!
1. Moving On

Chapter 1: Moving on

(12:30 PM Thursday March 24th 2006)

Curtis Said, Hello? Hello?

(4:00 PM Thursday March 24th 2006)

(Door to Diffy Home Opens)

Keely Said, hmm….hello…anybody here… (Frowns)

Curtis Said, Curtis...happy…………

Keely Said, Ahhhhhhhhh…….Curtis you scared me.

Keely Said, You mean the Diffys left you?

Curtis Said, Uh…Curtis don't know.

Keely Said, I can't believe Phil is gone. You know we finally decided to become a couple and he has to go back to 2121. I mean he left me with a Kiss like that. I mean it could not have been any better. I can still taste his lips on mine. It's all I could think about all day. I mean how will I ever get over this? My mom wont believe me if I tell her and I don't know if I could ever care for someone again as much as I do Phil. I mean why did we wait so long? When it was there for so long? I mean yes it was complicated because Phil could leave me and go back to 2121 at anytime but what worried me for so long ended up happening so soon after we got together. Maybe if we started dating sooner I could have made a better argument for the Diffys staying. Why did I let Phil go so easily? I pray that engagement ring on my finger from The Giggle was really from Phil and somehow, someway, someday we will find each other again. I ah…….Curtis?

Curtis Said, Zzzzzzzzzzzzz (Sleeping)

Keely Said, Figures…


	2. The Turning Point

Chapter 2: The Turning Point

(Time Machine Back in 2006 at 4:05 PM Thursday March 24th)

Lloyd Said, Well were back…here…again...Phil and Pim hurry and get Curtis so we can get back to 2121 fast.

(Phil and Pim exit the time machine)

Pim Said, Lover boy? What happened back at the school?

Phil Said, Oh. It was so beautiful that it's painful to think about. We kissed. I can still taste her strawberry flavored lip gloss on my lips.

Pim Said, Eww. Too much information. But yet so sweet.

Phil Said, I mean is this century all that bad? I mean Keels here and H.G Wells is not a bad high school and well you have Lil Danny and these are better friends then we ever had back in 2121.

Pim Said, I mean in 2121 crime was sky rocketing and life was just let's face it more boring then it has ever been here? I mean time machines break down from 2121. Dad and Mom seem happier and we have a pretty sweet life here.

Phil Said, Ah. Well we might as well stop dwelling and get this over with.

(Opens living room door to find Keely with her head in her hands and weeping while Curtis is sleeping on the floor)

Phil Said, Keely? Keely!

Keely Said, Phil! (Runs up to Phil and touches his arm to see if it's him.) You came back? I assume for Curtis?

Phil Said, Yeah. My parents are still in the time machine. Im….

Keely Said, (Interrupts) Im asking you! Im Begging You! You can't leave!

Phil Said, Keel, I would love to stay but I can't have my parents or Pim make that sacrifice for us. I will always care about you and regret we waited so long to become a couple. Nobody else will ever replace you in my heart and soul. I don't care if you are 131! I will look for you……

Keely Said, (Cries) What If we were meant to be? What if the reason the time machine broke down was a sign that you're destiny is here in the now with me.

Phil Said, I know we are meant to be. I just don't think I can ask my parents and Pim to make that sacrifice.

Pim Said, Phil. Me, Mom, and Dad were going to destroy the time machine last night.

Phil Said, I know but.

Pim Said, (Interrupts) Im talking here Lover boy. We tried to do it because as much as it (Pim gags) sickens me, you and Keely make such a cute and adorable couple. (Gags Again) Trust me if I hated this place I would not offer to make this sacrifice just for you and Keely to make Kissy face all day long. (Runs to the Time Machine)

Phil Said, Pim.

Keely Said, Wow, Was she just sort of sweet?

Phil Said, I Guess so.


	3. Decision Time

Chapter 3: Decision Time

(Back at Time Machine) 

Pim Said, Mom….Dad……..We can't go back…….

Lloyd Said, What? What do you mean we can't go back? Barb?

Barb Said, Settle down Lloyd. Whats wrong Pim?

Pim Said, Keely and Phil.

Barb Said, How?

Pim Said, As much as it disgusts me to admit they are perfect for each other and are meant to be together forever…

Barb Said, Pim's right Lloyd.

Lloyd Said, She is?

Barb Said, Phil can't do that to Keely. Phil can't leave her. It just would not be fair to them. Imagine if I had to leave you and we would have never saw each other again!

Lloyd Said, But…

Barb Said, No buts, we were going to destroy the time machine last night but we don't have to resort to that extreme measure. We can lock the time machine up in a storage barn until we think about what we want and will do for good. We will have to figure out something because I really doubt anything's going to happen to Phil and Keelys relationship!

Lloyd Said, We could always check The Giggle and if it turns out Phil and Keely get married we will destroy the time machine and make this century our home for good. If they do not end up together we will just go back to 2121 now and not tell Phil what we did. If it turns out they do get married then we will stay and won't tell Phil and Keely what we did.

Barb Said, It does not work that way. We would know. It would be too much of a burden to hold. Let's go in and tell Phil and Keely the fantastic news

Pim Said, Cool…

Barb Said, Coming Lloyd?

Lloyd Said, You had me at fantastic news. You had me at fantastic news.


	4. The Fantastic News

Chapter 4: The Fantastic News

(Back inside the Diffy home)

(Phil and Keely Cuddling on the Sofa)

Keely Said, I can see why you left this Sofa behind.

Phil Said, Yeah, it is sort of lumpy…but I would sit on a burning pile of porcupine quills as long as I was next to you.

Keely Said, So sweet.

(Keely and Phil Leans in and for about 10 seconds they kiss)

Phil Said, Our first private kiss.

(Phil and Keely give each other a short peck on the lips)

(Living Room Door Opens)

Pim, Barb, and Lloyd Said, (all at once) Phil and Keely.

Phil and Keely Said, What. (Both have curious looks on there face)

Pim, Barb, and Lloyd (All together) Said, Were Staying!

Keely Said, Really! You mean it?

Phil Said, Seriously. You would make that sacrifice for us?

Lloyd Said, Well, We don't know all the details and how exactly we will go about things but yes. You guys deserve a chance to have a regular relationship.

Keely Said, (Runs up and Hugs Lloyd, Then Barb, Then Pim)

Phil Said, You guys are the best.

(Keely and Phil kiss for about 30 seconds)

Barb Said, Oh Lloyd. (Cries)


	5. Teenage Honeymoon

Chapter 5: Teenage Honeymoon

(Inside the Diffy home, Phil and Keely making out)

Pim Said, Mom, Could you please tell them to cut that out.

Barb Said, Ah Pim sweetie they are doing nothing wrong right now. If it continues for a long period time ill interrupt them but as of right now they are not harming anybody.

Pim Said, I'm so out of here.

(Pim heads out the Door)

Barb Said, You guys are so adorable (Interrupting Phil and Keelys Deep Kiss)

Keely Said, Thanks Mrs. Diffy. I'm so happy you guys have chosen to stay, you have no idea.

Barb Said, Ah yeah I have a better idea then you think, I have had first love and actually married the guy. I could not risk you too not getting to share hopefully the same experience. We don't know for sure what we will do for good but one things for sure is that we will not separate you two.

(Phil hugs Barb)

Barb Said, Oh honey, I knew this was going to happen for so long but now that it has it's just so great.

(Barb leaves Phil and Keely alone)

Keely Said, So Phil, As much as I want to keep kissing you and making up for the lost time that we spent together and were not a couple even though we should have been for so long.

Phil Said, Yeah, I mean we had the friendship thing down pat for so long we should have not been afraid to move forward.

Keely Said, Yeah, Anyway I still have yet to tell my mother about us and I would really like you and you're family to come over for dinner and we can break the news.

Phil Said, You know I really want everybody in the world to know we are together, but what exactly will we tell her, Just that we are dating or the whole story. You are still the only one who knows.

Keely Said, I know. But.

Phil Said, Trust me, this is something I will have to talk over with my parents and sooner or later we will tell your mom everything because she has to know because we are a couple now. Let's have that dinner and see how it goes.

Keely Said, Really?

Phil Said, Yeah, How shocked do you think she will be?

Keely Said, Shocked? Just last week she asked me if me if you and I were still a couple and I had to inform her we were still tight as friends. Which we still were at the time.

Phil Said, ha-ha. Well that would not be the first time people mistook as for the couple.

Keely Said, Yeah that's for sure, Look at the whole HG Wells School.

Phil Said, Call your mom and see if that will be all right. My parents will be fine with going over for dinner.

Keely Said, Great

(Keely takes out cell phone)

Keely Said, Mom, do you mind of the Diffys come over for Dinner, Me and Phil want to tell you some news. That sounds great mom, No nothing in particular you need to make. Yes if you want to take out Chinese that's fine. All right mom. We will see you then tonight at around 8:00 PM. Ok. Bye.

Keely Said, Well, It's all set.

Phil Said, Wow just over 2 hours ago I get back to the present and now two and a half hours later we are planning to tell you're mom about our relationship. It's 6 Said,30 now so I guess we have time for a little? You know? Kiss?

Keely Said, What about you're parents?

Phil Said, Oh yeah.

(Phil Yells)

Phil Said, Mom and Dad, At 7:45 you guys and Pim are going to head over to Ms Teslows house with me and Keely to tell her about our relationship.

Lloyd Said, What exactly are we telling her?

Phil Said, Only that we are dating for right now.

Lloyd Said, ah ok.

(Lloyd runs back upstairs)

Keely Said, So where were we Phil?

Phil Said, About ready to cuddle and make out on the sofa?

Keely Said, Oh Yeah.

(Phil lays down on the sofa with Keely on top of him and they start making out like they have never before and it last's for 1 hour)

Pim Said, Ok I'm home.

(Keely and Phil get up and back in the straight up position before Pim could notice anything)

Phil Said, Good your home. Get ready Pim we are having dinner at Ms Teslows house.

Pim Said, Fine, Whatever, But should you guys not fix up you're hair before you go?

Keely and Phil Said, We did nothing. I mean It's Fine. I mean where's the comb?

Pim Said, Ha-ha. You two. You're relationship will be so much fun.

(Keely and Phil Smile)


	6. Meet Ms Teslow

Chapter 6: Meet Ms. Teslow

(7:55 PM Thursday March 24, 2006. The Diffys plus Keely arrive at Ms. Teslows house)

Phil Said, Are you ready Keel?

Keely Said, I'm so ready. (She smiles at Phil and kisses him on the cheek)

Pim Said, Gross.

Barb Said, PIM.

Lloyd Said, Let's keep it cool guys.

Keely Said, Here we go.

(Keely rings the doorbell)

Ms. Teslow Said, Butternut (Kisses Keely on the head)

Keely Said, Mom

Barb Said, Hello Mandy. (She smiles)

Ms. Teslow Said, Nice to see you again Barb. And you as well Lloyd.

Lloyd Said, Yeah. (Looks behind him)

Ms. Teslow Said, And there is my Jelly Bean's first boyfriend, Phil. I just knew this day was coming eventually. I saw it in the way you guys looked at each other the first day I met you, Phil. There isn't another guy in the universe that I would want to be my daughter's boyfriend other than you, Phil.

Phil Said, Oh Ms. Teslow. Stop it. Your making me blush.

Ms. Teslow Said, Oh how rude of me. Come on in everybody.

(The Diffys plus Keely and Ms. Teslow head into the living room)

Ms. Teslow Said, Anybody care for some Tea before I ask all sorts of questions.

Lloyd Said, Questions? We have nothing to hide!

Barb. Said, Lloyd! We would love some Mandy.

(Keely and Phil both look at Lloyd and point to themselves)

Ms. Teslow Said, Oh you and your sense of humor Mr. Diffy. Ha-ha. Would you like anything Phil, Pim, and of course you my love muffin?

Pim Said, ha-ha. I mean oh. I'm good.

Keely Said, Me and Phil would love some.

(Ms. Teslow heads to the kitchen to grab the tea)

Lloyd Said, Oh. Ha-ha. Yeah. Questions about Phil and Keelys relationship. I got it.

Keely Said, Hey mom. So what are we having tonight for Dinner?

Ms. Teslow Said, I grilled some chicken. It should be ready to be eaten at 8 Said,15.

(Ms. Teslow back from the kitchen puts the tea on some coasters on the tables in the living room and sets the tea down on them.)

Ms. Teslow Said, So. Tell me how you came to become a couple Phil. (She smiles at Phil and Keely)

Phil Said, The best days of my life were yesterday and today as well. That is for sure.

Keely Said, It has been mine as well.

Phil Said, During the morning announcements we were crowned cutest couple.

Keely Said, Me and Phil were kind of stunned at first but not really. This is what be both secretly wanted for a long time.

Phil Said, Yeah. So we decided this was the right time for it so that's basically the just of it.

Ms. Teslow Said, It seems like you were the last to know but not really. Everybody knew you guys were meant for each other. But for whatever reason you guys just couldn't figure it out till it was brought to your attention.

Keely Said, ha-ha.

Phil Said, That is pretty funny.

(Ms. Teslow has a look of intrigue)

Keely Said, It's just you sounded just like me a month or so ago Mom. When I tried to set these two kids at school up. I said something like "I just hate it when two people that everyone knows are supposed to be together are to clueless to do anything about it." I guess that was quite a bit of foreshadowing by me. In my defense it was a bit complicated though.

Ms. Teslow Said, How So?

Keely Said, I mean you know. Ha-ha. Being so close as friends. It's a big step. Oh look at the time. Should we eat?

Ms. Teslow Said, oh. Pardon my manners. You all are probably starved; Keely, sweetie, mind helping me set the table?

Phil Said, Oh, I'll help.

Keely Said, That's so sweet Phil (Kisses him then whispers to him), I got it.

(Keely heads to the kitchen and the Diffys head out to the dining room and wait for Keely and Ms. Teslow to set the table)


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

(8:15 PM Thursday March 24, 2006. The Diffys at the dining room table)

Lloyd Said, That was a close one, Phil.

Phil Said, Dad. You are the one who almost blew it with your paranoia.

Pim Said, Are you going to take that from Phil, Dad?

Barb Said, Everybody. Hush. We are guests in this house. Sooner or later Ms. Teslow has to find out we are from the future. Mandy loves Keely with all her heart. She will understand.

Lloyd Said, Unlike Keely, Mandy is an adult and the authorities will believe her.

Phil Said, Dad, Enough talking down about my girlfriend.

Barb Said, Oh Honey, you know your father cares about Keely. He's just concerned.

Pim Said, Yeah, Phil. Your squeeze toy was the one who almost blew our cover. Not dad.

Phil Said, Whatever. I wonder what the hold up is.

(In the Teslow kitchen)

Ms. Teslow Said, I'm so happy for you honey. You and Phil are just perfect for one another.

Keely Said, Yeah, It really is destiny?

Ms. Teslow Said, I know you guys really care about each other. But, isn't Destiny a rather big term for your first relationship?

Keely Said, Mom! Phil and I love each other. You don't get it. It's not just my first relationship. It's going to be my last relationship.

Ms. Teslow Said, Hun. Ok. It's just you two have been best friends for a while now before this. If you were so sure of this why didn't you guys get together sooner?

Keely Said, It was complicated. Now can we please eat mom? I don't want to leave Phil waiting.

Ms. Teslow Said, Ok. Let's eat.

(Ms. Teslow and Keely head to the dining room)

Keely Said, (Comes up from behind Phil) Hey babe. Miss me?

Phil Said, Oh, hey? (Phil gives Keely a quick peck)

Barb Said, Mandy, The chicken looks lovely.

Keely Said, (Whispers to Phil) Come with me a second. I need to tell you something.

Phil Said, Pardon me but could you excuse Keely and I for a minute?

Ms. Teslow Said, (Looks at Keely and Nods) Sure.

Lloyd Said, Don't be too long.

(Phil and Keely head to the living room)

Phil Said, What is it, Keel?

Keely Said, We have to tell my mom that you're from the future. She was questioning why I am so positive we are meant for each other and why it took so long for us to get together and I can't lie.

Phil Said, Keel, I. I want to as well. My mom says eventually we will.

Keely Said, Please? (Gives her Puppy Dog eyes)

Phil Said, I guess eventually could be now.

Keely Said, I Love you Phil. (Phil and Keely kiss)

(Phil and Keely head to the dining room table)

Pim Said, Hey, you two. What took so long?

Phil Said, I have something I want to tell you Ms. Teslow? You need to know. Keely and I really love each other. We will always love each other.

Ms. Teslow Said, (Interrupts) Oh my. You're having sex?

Pim Said, Oh boy.

Keely Said, What?

(Barb and Lloyd with confused looks.)

Phil Said, No. The Diffys are from 2121. I'm from 2121. A few years ago our families' time engine broke down here in this century.

Lloyd Said, Sorry, Mandy. Obviously Phil isn't feeling to well.

Barb Said, Lloyd, let it go.

Phil Said, You wanted to know why it took so long for Keel and I to become a couple? Keely is the only person who knows this secret. She has been my best friend almost instantly after we met. We were inseparable by Day 2. I mean it looked like we would soon become a couple soon after that billiards meet at school. It wasn't till the next week that Keely found out our secret after our tomato field trip. Keely told me her deepest secret. We promised each other we would not keep secrets from each other.

So I had to tell her our secret. Ever since she has been 100% loyal to me and my family. That's why it was so complicated. We never knew when the time machine was going to get fixed. Wouldn't you know it? It get's fixed right after we got together. We were on our way back. I had said my goodbye to Keely. I promised I would wait for her. We left Curtis behind on accident so we had to turn around. When we got back to our house here Keely was crying. This is just one way that makes it clear Keel and I are meant for each other. It is destiny. Without Keely in my life or my families we may not even be here today. But if you need to know that story some other time I will be sure to tell you.

The point is Ms. Teslow I love your daughter. I will never hurt her!

Ms. Teslow Said, ha-ha.

(Keely looks at her mom)

Ms. Teslow Said, Oh. Phil was serious?

Keely Said, Yes, He was.

Pim Said, Why am I about to chime in? Phil just dug our grave and I'm about to back him up? What's happening to me? First I'm sad about the possibility of him leaving his girlfriend Keely and now this? I really do hate myself.

Barb Said, It's true Mandy. I know it seems out of this world. But it's the truth.

Lloyd Said, (With his hand on his head) were doomed.

Keely Said, Mom? So why don't you pass the rolls?

Ms. Teslow Said, I think I need to go lay down for a minute.

Phil Said, Do you need any help getting to the sofa?

Ms. Teslow Said, I'm fine Phil. Thank you.

(Ms. Teslow faints right as she get's up out of her chair)


	8. Acceptance

Chapter 8: Acceptance

(9:00 PM Thursday March 24, 2006. The Teslow living room)

Ms. Teslow Said, (In a daze. She looks up to see Keely, Phil, Lloyd, Barb, and Pim staring at her) Where am I?

Keely Said, You fainted, Mom.

Pim Said, Yeah, You are really a light weight Ms. Teslow.

Barb Said, PIM!

Ms. Teslow Said, I had a strange dream. Phil and his family are from the Future.

Keely Said, Ah, That wasn't a dream, mom.

Ms. Teslow Said, Really?

Keely Said, Yes, Mom. Really! I hope you don't think any different of Phil.

Ms. Teslow Said, Sweetie, Nugget. I meant what I said earlier. Any mother would be happy if Phil was there daughter's boyfriend. I just don't understand/

Lloyd Said, Your not going to turn us in to the authorities are you?

Ms. Teslow Said, Now, I think I understand why you always act so weird around me Lloyd. Every since you showed up in my lawn that one night it seems that you were always really tense whenever I was around.

Lloyd Said, Yeah, That ornamental statue on your lawn that night. That was our caveman Curtis.

Ms. Teslow Said, Is he serious pumpkin butt?

Keely Said, Mother, not in front of Pim. I have to go to school with her.

Pim Said, Oh my. Keep going Ms. Teslow. My notebook is going to be filled with these nicknames.

Keely Said, As I was trying to say, yes, Mr. Diffy was serious. Curtis is sort of cute after you get to know him with his caveman talk. His "Bunaka's" and "tooku's" are sort of endearing after a while.

Ms. Teslow Said, A Caveman? How?

Mr. Diffy Said, Well, on one of our time machine excursions was to the times of caveman and well he stowed away in the time machine.

Ms. Teslow Said, I guess that makes sense. I guess, we are talking about time machines here. So wait, how old are you Phil?

Phil Said, I'm Keelys age Ms. Teslow. It's the year 2006. In 2121 I'm the age I am now. Keely is the one who technically is older than I. (Phil smiles at Keely) Not that it matters. (Phil kisses Keely and wraps his arms around her)

Barb Said, So, Mandy. Can we trust you? I don't want to have to move our family up and away back to the future. I don't want to separate Phil and Keely. That's the one of the main reasons we are still here.

Mrs. Teslow Said, I have not seen my Daughter this happy in a long time. I mean she is always upbeat after spending time with you guys and now I have an understanding why. Phil Diffy.

Pim Said, Hey, what about the rest of us? We spend a lot of time with Keely to.

Barb Said, What she means Pim is that while Keely has a great time with all of us, Phil and Keely are so tight. So that's the main attraction. It's not a slight to the rest of us.

Keely Said, Yeah, Pim. You guys are like my 2nd family. All of you are so sweet, gracious, and kind to me. Phil is my Love though. And Mr. Diffy you are like a father to me.

Barb Said, Oh, Lloyd.

Lloyd Said, That's very kind of you Keely.

(The Phone Rings)

Ms. Teslow Said, Excuse me; it will only be one second.

Phil Said, That's no problem, Ms. Teslow.

(With that the Diffys plus Keely look on as picks up the phone.)


	9. Who’s Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**** I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions be sure to let me know. I want to give a big thanks to CraftyNotepad for all his reviews and incite. **

Chapter 9: Who's Your Daddy?

(Ms. Teslow shocked as she hangs up the phone)

Keely Said, Mom, are you allright.

Ms Teslow Said, Yeah I guess shocking news comes in bunches.

Keely Said, What do you mean?

Ms Teslow Said, I don't know how to put this. That was a phone call from the Alabama state prison. It seems you're father has escaped.

Keely Said, What?

Phil Said, Hold on a minute. You're Dad? Prison.

Ms Teslow Said, It was not a petty crime either. He had 15 years left on his sentence and this happens. Keith was always nothing but trouble. He was found guilty of assault. It was his third offense so he got 32 years in prison. The only great thing I ever got from him was Keely.

Pim Said, I did not see that one coming.

Barb Said, I'm so sorry Mandy.

Lloyd Said, Yeah, I had no idea.

Ms Teslow Said, I'm just so afraid what he will do. Will he come here looking for us? Do we have to move? I…I just don't know what to do. What if heaven forbid he comes for Keely and harms us?

Phil Said, I won't let that happen. Why don't you guys pack up and move in with us.

Pim Said, Hold on….

Barb Said, Now Phil you should not go and suggest something like this without consulting us but I agree and have no problem with it, any objections, Lloyd?

Lloyd Said, It sounds fine by me. We will have to add on to the house but with the wizard that should not be a problem. We would love to have you come live with us Starting Tonight. Just make sure everything is taken out so it does not come back and give any ideas where you are at.

(Phil slips outside unnoticed with The Giggle, Keely is too busy looking at her mom while barb and Lloyd are talking to her)

Ms Teslow Said, I don't know what too say guys. Thank you so much and wait where's Phil, Keely?

Keely Said, Hmm…I don't know. He may be outside. I'll go find him.

(Outside of the Teslow home)

Phil Said, (Talking to the Giggle) Ok, Do you're magic. What was Keith Teslow up to in the following weeks?

(THE GIGGLE SHOWS Mandy Teslow is locked in a crate in the back of a boat going across the Atlantic Ocean)

Phil Said, (Stunned) this won't happen, this can't happen, I won't allow it to happen!

(Keely comes up from behind Phil to see what's up)

Keely Said, Phil, What won't happen?

Phil Said, Keel, ah it's nothing.

Keely Said, I see you have the giggle, were you seeing what my fathers going to do? You have too tell me no matter what it is.

Phil Said, Ok, baby I will. It won't happen. I will be with you at all times. The Giggle just shows you're mother in a crate heading across the Atlantic Ocean in a boat. You're father will have to go through me to get this to work.

Keely Said, (Scared) Should I tell my mom?

Phil Said, Why don't we wait till morning, it's been a long day as is and it's heading to around 10:00 PM. I want to get you're mind off all of this?

Keely Said, Well, What did you have in mind?

Phil Said, Well we can hit the .99 Cent Midnight movies at the Pickford 8 and we don't have to watch it.

(Keely smiles)

Phil Said, I don't want you to think it's not a big deal but with me around you're asshole son of a bitch father wont harm you. I Love you, and nobody will ever take you away from me.

(Keely Smiles)

Keely Said, You, Love me?

Phil Said, We would still not be in 2006 if I did not. I would not be here for some crush or a fling. You're mine forever. I know were young but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up beside you everyday. I want to bathe with you. I want you to have my Children. I'm not talking about marriage yet but that's something I plan for us at least in my future.

Keely Said, I plan for that as well. I love you too. I have for the longest time

(Phil and Keely make out for about 15 minutes on the porch swing)

(Back inside the Teslow house)

Ms Teslow Said, I almost forgot, I have a meeting in Sacramento to get to and have to spend the night there. Shoot. Ill be back in two days. Then ill settle in with you guys.

(Lloyd, Pim, and Barb say there goodbyes to Ms Teslow and they head outside along with Ms Teslow)

Pim Said, Great, They are sucking face again.

Ms Teslow Said, Aww…

Barb Said, PIM, Behave!

Ms Teslow Said, Ok, Keely honey I have a few day business trip I had forgot about but I don't want you to worry. I will join you at the Diffys in a few days.

Keely Said, But mom, Keith?

Ms Teslow Said, I'm sure I will be fine for a couple of days, I don't think you're father will try anything the first few days and lay low. I promise you.

Keely Said, Allright, Yeah that makes sense.

(Ms Teslow kisses Keely on the cheek; Say's her goodbyes and takes off in her Mercedes)

Lloyd Said, Ok everybody, let's get in the van.

Phil Said, Me and Keely were just going to hit up the midnight movie tonight at the Pickford 8 and we will be there soon after if that's allright of course.

Barb Said, Off course it is, do you need a ride?

Phil Said, No, were cool.

Barb Said, Ok you two be safe.

Keely Said, Ill see you later Mr. and Mrs. Diffy.

Phil Said, Later guy's.

(Lloyd, Barb, and Pim get in the van and Drive away)

**Author's Note:**** Some of you may have questions or concerns about Phil using "The Giggle" in the way this chapter Portrays. Phil is a teenager in love. They don't always think clearly. Just keep that in mind. **


	10. Life Starts Now

**Author's Note:**** The short final chapter till the story get's into M rated territory. **

Chapter 10: Life Starts Now

(Outside the Teslow Home)

Keely Said, You know Phil (Gives him a sweet look) let's forget the movie, its 11:35 PM. We are all alone here and no parents are around.

Phil Said, Oh, Really?

Keely Said, Well we both love each other, you're my first Boyfriend and I'm you're first Girlfriend. I'm ready.

Phil Said, No pressure, but I'm ready as well.

Keely Said, I hope you don't think im easy now that we are together. I always planned on waiting for marriage to make love for the first time. Phil, you are the one I will spend the rest of my life with.

Phil Said, That's the same way I feel Keel. It was meant to be. God put us here to be together.

Keely Said, Come on sweetie pie, let's go upstairs and (Whispers) hit the master bedroom. (Whisper Ends) Nobody uses it. It has a great bathtub near by as well so after we finish we can clean up together.

Phil Said, You are Amazing, Keel. I love you so much.

(Keely leans in to kiss Phil and Takes his hand as they head inside and up the stairs)


	11. In My Soul

**Author's Note:**** I want to make a few things clear. I am not the best smut writer. I honestly don't know how to write it. The only thing I will say is that Keely and Phil love each other. I hope that is made clear throughout this chapter and ones to follow. Theres not just sex in it to have sex in my story. Phil and Keely are soul mates. They are meant to be together forever. You may say it's unrealistic. You may say they are teenagers and things can change. You may say Phil and Keely are extremely OOC. Let me just say a couple things. The show is about a family with a time machine. When you bring up is this realistic or not keep that in mind. The show was on Disney. Where everybody most of the time lives happily ever after forever. So it's not a big assumption to make that Phil and Keely will last forever. The series foreshadowed that point obviously imo. I did use probably way too many technical terms but oh well. It is what it is. **

Chapter 11: In My Soul

(Keely and Phil enter the Master Bedroom, Holding Each Others Hand and Smiling at Each other. It's 11:58 PM)

Phil Said, So, What do you want to do now?

Keely Said, Well, you know, I have never done this before. So I'm pretty nervous.

Phil Said, Look Keel, We don't have to do this. We don't have to do this until you want to. I could wait forever. I love you so much that it does not matter to me.

Keely Said, (Looks sweetly at Phil) I know we are supposed to do this.

Phil Said, All right then.

(Phil takes out The Wizard, Finds the 100 most romantic love songs ever, So he does not have to keep changing it, Starts the music, Puts the wizard in the corner)

Keely Said, Aw Phil, Romantic music, this is so wonderful. So what's first?

Phil Said, You act like I'm an expert on this Keel. (Keely and Phil both Laugh) I guess we can, you know, say crawl in bed and make out for a while just to get in the mood.

Keely Said, Sounds awesome.

(Keely and Phil get in bed and just start kissing and making out on and off and in between kissing they talk sweet to each other)

Phil Said, Oh Keely. I love you so much.

(Kiss for 10 seconds)

Phil Said, You know that, Right?

Keely Said, I love you so much too; you and I have only told each other numerous times sweetie pie.

(Sweet banter like this while making out goes on until about 12 Said,30 AM)

Phil Said, Are you ready, Keel?

Keely Said, Of course I am, Phil.

_(With this Phil slips off Keelys shirt and Bra and starts to feel her up while at the same time they are making out and Keely rips off Phil's shirt and starts feeling up his muscles while they continue making out. Then Phil and Keely at the same time take off each others pants and underwear and they are completely naked. They stop kissing for a moment once Phil slips his penis in Keelys vagina) _

Keely Said, ohhhhhhhh my………ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….ahhhh….ahh…..

Phil Said, Ok, Keel?

Keely Said, YEAH………………..I'm FINE………ohhhhhhhh………ohhhhh…….yeah.

Phil Said, We can stop if it's hurting too much. I hate to see you in pain.

Keely Said, First TIMES are supposed to HURT Phil. It's OK because I LOVE YOU.

_(Phil and Keely start kissing again while they are still having vaginal__sexual intercourse. Both Phil and Keely have__quick cycles of __muscle contraction__ in the lower __pelvic muscles__ which results in an orgasm. Keely and Phil are both enjoying it a lot. They try a ton of different positions,__Sitting and kneeling__, __Standing__,__ Missionary position, __Doggy style__,__ The __Seventh Posture, The Pile Driver__**, **__and Every single other position__**.**__ They also have __Intercrural intercourse__, __Mammary intercourse__, and__Axillary intercourse__)_

Keely Said, (Emotional) Phil, I'm so glad we are experiencing this for the first time each with each other and that me and you will only experience this together.

Phil Said, (A tear drops from his eye as well) Keel, I totally agree.

(They continue to be inside each other till 2:30 AM, They both go to get a drink of water from the master bathroom to cool down from the best hours of there life)

Keely Said, So, Phil? What's next?

Phil Said, If you want, no pressure. We could have oral sex and or we could sixty-nine if you want?

Keely Said, I would love that. We could do both.

(Back at The Diffy House, Pim is sound asleep and Barb and Lloyd are on the Sofa in the living room at 2:35 AM waiting for Phil and Keely)

Lloyd Said, I'm sensing they never went to a movie.

Barb Said, I think you are most likely right dear. What do you think they are doing?

Lloyd Said, I really don't want too know.

Barb Said, You think?

Lloyd Said, I mean if they were going to do what I believe they are instead of a movie they would have just been honest. I mean at least call or something.

Barb Said, Honestly, Lloyd, They love each other and they would not have wanted to horrify us. I guess we just have to be thankful Phil found someone like Keely and Vice Versa.

Lloyd Said, You think we should go over to the Teslow house and get them.

Barb Said, No, I trust both of them to make the right decisions and be safe. Let's go to bed.

(And with that Lloyd and Barb go upstairs to bed realizing love has no boundaries)

_(__Its 2:45 AM back in the Master Bedroom at the Teslow house and Keely and Phil are getting ready for oral sex. Keely starts sucking on Phil's penis and giving him a blow job, brain, or whatever you want to call it. In every __Fellatio __position)_

Phil Said, Oh Keel. Keely, Oh my god. This is so nice. Ah…..Ah….Ah…….I love you so much….

_(__Keely goes on sucking Phil's penis till 3:10 and then stops)_

Keely Said, Ok, Now it's you're turn to suck my pussy off.

Phil Said, Oh, My baby Keel wants to talk dirty, I Like.

_(Phil sticks his tongue in Keelys Vagina and then starts sucking her off__,__ In Every __Cunniling Position__)_

Keely Said, Ohhhhhhhh, Phillip Diffy. I love you…u….u….u……so…..so…much. Oh my god what ecstasy.

(Phil stops at 3:30 AM)

Phil Said, Keel honey, are you getting tired sweetie?

Keely Said, A little baby but we can still have Simultaneous oral sex.

Phil Said, Do you really think we are up too sixty-nining tonight?

Keely Said, I am and I bet you are as well.

(They both laugh)

Phil Said, The reason I'm not bringing up anal sex is because it is not romantic at all and I wanted tonight to be so romantic. I'm not saying we can't ever do that but I hear it is really painful for both partners and right now I don't want to ruin what has been a perfect night.

Keely Said, Yeah I agree. Tonight has been perfect. We can cross that bridge at another time. I love you so much Phil.

Phil Said, Yeah, after we sixty-nine we can just fall asleep in each others arms and inside each other and in the morning we can take a nice shower together. I can wash you're hair why we make out and you know sex it up also.

Keely Said, Sounds, Lovely.

_(Starting at 3__:45 AM, Keely and Phil get in the __soixante-neuf position. It's one of the most____commonly known __sexual positions__. Phil and Keely orient themselves such that there mouths are near each other's genitals so that they can simultaneously perform __oral sex__ on each other. Phil and Keely don't suffer diminishing mutual pleasure, and they find it easy to concentrate on giving each other stimulation while receiving it. They finish sixty-nining at around 5:15 AM) _

Keely Said, Wow, That was spectacular.

Phil Said, Yeah, It was.

Keely Said, I am so worn out.

Phil Said, How about we go to bed. We can start having vaginal sexual intercourse and we can fall asleep in each other.

Keely Said, (She's Emotional and Cry's a bit during bits and pieces of this conversation with Phil) Phil sweetie, I love you so much. The last 24 hours have had unbelievable experiences happen to us today and unbelievable emotions. I mean starting yesterday when I could not sleep at all and got up at 5:00 AM, I thought we would never see each other (Cries). Then you show up and kiss me and then you still had to go back. It was such a long rest of the day at school because after the joy off the kiss I realized you were still gone. I go over to you're house hoping for a miracle and I found Curtis which gave me hope you would come back. You did and then you decided to stay for good and I was on cloud nine. They we told my mom, my dad escaped from prison, My mom had a business trip, We lied to you're parents which kills me because they are like my second family and you are my one, my only, the only one I ever wanted. Now for the last 5 hours we have done everything imaginable and Im just afraid that (Cries) I don't know.

Phil Said, Look, Keely baby you and I are both whopped. A lot of things have happened today and trust me even though are relationship is complicated and we will have other tough days nothing will come close to being as emotionally draining as today is. Maybe we should not have made love today as in sex but I hope you can look back on today as the best day of you're life so far when it's all said and done as I do.

Keely Said, Phil Today meant the world to me. Emotionally draining is a great way to describe it though.

Phil Said, This has been the best 24 hours of my life.

Keely Said, They have been mine as well.

Phil Said, Until we get married in a few years.

Keely Said, Marriage? (Smiles) It will be amazing.

Phil Said, Yes it will.

_(Phil and Keely climb in bed and get comfy under the covers, still naked as they have been since midnight; they get inside each other and fall asleep inside each other after 15 minutes of love making and sex. They both have sweet dreams about the future of there glorious relationship)_


	12. The Morning After

Chapter 12: The Morning After

(11:00 AM Friday March 25, 2006. Keely opens her eyes and Phil is still sound asleep inside her and is on top of her, gigantic smile on her face. The 5 hours of sleep has her refreshed from the emotion of the previous 24 hours. She looks at the clock and realizes Lloyd and Barb Diffy are probably worried sick. She wakes Phil up and gives him a nice kiss)

Phil Said, Hey Keel, Sleep well.

Keely Said, I slept wonderfully. I had sweet dreams about you.

Phil Said, So did I. I dreamt of our high school graduation from H.G Wells, Our Wedding Day, Our College Graduation, Our first kids.

Keely Said, Wow, So did I.

Phil Said, It's funny, you know earlier this year when we looked in the giggle and it had you with a wedding ring on?

Keely Said, Yeah…how could I forget? You were the reason I did not want to look. I wanted it too be you so bad and was afraid it would not be.

Phil Said, I have not looked too see because I don't want to jinx it but in my dream I was the one holding up the cue cards while you were interviewing lady x.

Keely Said, Yeah, I saw that too.

Phil Said, What a coincidence.

Keely Said, It's destiny.

Phil Said, Yeah it is.

Keely Said, Anyway Phil, Before we take a shower and head over to your place you should call your parents and tell them we are safe.

Phil Said, Ok, while I do that you start the shower Hun, ok?

Keely Said, You know I will.

(Phil leaves the room to use the phone, Keely starts the shower)

Phil Said, (Dials the Phone) Hey dad?

Lloyd Said, (Back at the Diffys) Phil, Where are you?

Phil Said, (On the Phone) Me and Keely spent the night at her house together. We love each other.

Lloyd Said, Well, That's where you're mother and I thought you were at and were doing. I know it would have been difficult to tell us the truth but you should have.

Phil Said, I know but I have talked with you about sex before and I did not know how to bring it up to you that we were going to have sex.

Lloyd Said, Ok too much info there Phil. You did not have to get into specifics last night. You did not even have to tell me now that you guys have. As long as you were safe that's all that matters.

Phil Said, (Silence)

Lloyd Said, You were safe weren't you?

Phil Said, Oh yeah of course. I could not understand you for a moment. I should be back home with Keely at about 12:30 PM. It's 11:15 AM right now.

Lloyd Said, Ok. Later tonight me and you're mother are going to want to go out with Pim, you, and Keely tonight. All four of us. It should be Fun.

Phil Said, Yeah it would, it would be me and keel's first time out in public as a couple. Bye dad.

Lloyd Said, Later son.

(Phil hangs up phone, Keelys naked by the shower with her hair all straight getting ready for Phil to wash it)

Keely Said, Hey sweetie pie. Long time, No see.

Phil Said, Wow, You look so stunning in this light, Not that you don't in any light but wow for just getting up in the morning with no work. You are just a natural beauty. I can't believe I'm together with the most beautiful girl in the world.

Keely Said, (Smiles and Grabs Phil's Hand) Believe it.

Phil Said, Tonight my parents want all 5 of us to go out tonight, Me, You, Pim, My Mom, and My dad. It will be our first time in public as a couple outside HG wells at least where they though we were a couple for quite some time.

Keely Said, I can't wait till we do the stuff we used to always do as friends and now we get to experience them as lovers like Going to the mall, going to the movies, going to different countries on the skyak and etc.

Phil Said, I love you so much.

Keely Said, I love you too.

_(Phil and Keely get in the shower, Phil and Keely star a prolonged kiss while they are feeling up on each other, Keelys got her hands firmly around Phil's Penis to start a hand-job and Phil has both of his hands tightly grasped on Keelys breast. After about 15 minutes of that Phil firmly places his penis inside Keelys vagina and they are still kissing. Phil then uses his hands to get out the shampoo and then uses his hands to wash Keelys sweet long beautiful blonde hair. Keely releases her lips from Phil and groans in ecstasy from his sensual touch on her head as well as the force of his penis inside of her. They continue on for another 15 minutes and then Phil starts Fingering Keely for another 10 minutes then at about 12:10 PM, After 40 minutes in the shower making love and having all sorts of sexual contact then they get out of the shower, get dressed, they cant keep there hands and lips off each other, and then they head downstairs)_

(Keely opens the front door and then locks the door)

Keely Said, I can't believe this may be the last time I spend living in this house. I have lived here all my life (Starts to get emotional). I took my first steps in this house, I was potty trained in this house, and the best experiences of my life have come here in this house. (Smiles at Phil) I lost my virginity to the man I love, You, in this house. I mean granted the best experience came in the last day but I can't forget those other monumental moments either.

(They continue walking down the street to Phil's house)

Phil Said, You know what. Before anything happens to you're mom were going to make sure we put you're dad back where he belongs, Behind bars. It's no fair to you or you're mom for him to get back into you're lives.

Keely Said, What about 'The Giggle'.

Phil Said, We have changed it before on accident because of the mistakes we made so why can't we change it again.

(Keely kisses Phil and they walk hand and hand down the street until they get to the Diffy Door. Whoever said love hurts lies because well. Love rules)


	13. A Beautiful Day

Chapter 13: A Beautiful Day

(Outside the Diffy House)

Keely Said, I'm so nervous

Phil Said, Why, Keel?

Keely Said, Well you're parents know don't they?

Phil Said, That we slept together?

Keely Said, Yeah.

Phil Said, Yeah my dad does and I'm sure my mom expects that's what we did but that's not important. They know we love each other so I believe they really don't mind.

Keely Said, Ok, Cool.

(Phil takes a key and opens the door)

Barb Said, (Smiles) Hey, you two.

Keely Said, Hey, Mrs. Diffy.

Pim Said, Oh it's the two lovebirds? I think I'm going to be sick.

Barb Said, Ignore her guy's. You two are just so adorable. So now you two have been a couple since Wednesday morning. Yesterday was the first full day as a couple. So I know it's early but is being together everything you could have expected?

Keely and Phil Said, (In Unison) it's been great. (They laugh)

Keely Said, I just wish we would have gotten together sooner. I mean it was complicated because you guys were from the future and me and Phil were such close friends but I realize know that we are still great friends and we just moved on to being a great couple. I'm just glad it all worked out and now me and Phil are together. I mean I have loved him for so long.

Phil Said, Yeah, I have loved Keely since I first laid eyes on her. First as a friend but now our love for each other runs deeper than that.

Barb Said, (Emotional) it's just so beautiful.

(Barb grabs both Phil and Keely and hugs them)

Lloyd Said, So are you guys ready to hit the Pickford Mall? Phil, You and Keely can walk around together and then meet Barb, Pim, and I at the movie. The movie you missed last night.

(Barb, Lloyd, Phil. And Keely all laugh)

Lloyd Said, We should get going, it's 1:00 PM and the movie is at 7:00 PM. And, I just know how much Phil & Keely want to walk hand and hand at the mall and how much they want the whole mall to know they are now an official couple as if they did not believe they were already one.

Keely Said, Yeah, It's nice we are officially one now though. (Smiles at Phil)

(Phil and Keely kiss for about 10 seconds)

Pim Said, Ok, you two. Save it for when we are not around.

(Phil and Keely smile and they along with the rest of the Diffys head off to the mall)


	14. Mall Day

Chapter 14: Mall Day

(The Diffys with Keely head into the mall)

Pim Said, I'm heading off and I'll meet you guys at the theatre.

Lloyd Said, Ok, just don't get into trouble.

Barb Said, Lloyd, why don't we go off and leave Phil and Keely alone.

Lloyd Said, Ok, Well you two. Barb and I are going to go to that new store that just opened up. I believe it's called Macy's. Don't get in a lot of trouble now you two.

Keely and Phil Said, (In Unison) we won't. (They Smile)

(Barb and Lloyd walk off)

(Keely and Phil are holding each others hands)

Keely Said, (Smiles) So Phil, what do you want to do (Kisses Him)

Phil Said, That.

Keely Said, (Kisses him again) Yes, we can do that but where do you want to go here at the mall?

Phil Said, We can go to the food court and get something to eat and then we can go to that one clothes store you like and I can buy you something nice.

Keely Said, Aww, you don't have to do that.

Phil Said, Yeah, Yeah I do. You are my girl. (Smiles)

(Phil and Keely Kiss for about 10 seconds before getting interrupted)

Tia Said, Oh my god. You two are now dating?

Keely Said, Tia?

(Keely and Tia Hug)

Keely Said, I did not know you were back in town?

Tia Said, Yeah, Only for a couple of days. I was going to call you tonight. I just got in and you know the first thing I had to do was go to the Pickford mall.

Phil Said, Yes, to answer you're question Tia we are now dating.

Keely Said, Yes, And I have not been this happy for a long time.

Phil Said, (Grabs Keely by the waist) Yeah.

Keely Said, I love him so much.

(Phil and Keely Kiss)

Tia Said, Ok, that's enough PDA for me. Keely, I'll call you later and maybe we can do something.

Keely Said, As long as Phil's invited.

Tia Said, (Confused) Yeah, of course.

Phil Said, That was weird, Keel.

Keely Said, Yeah it was. It seems we don't have that much in common anymore.

Phil Said, Well, you have not seen each other in like 6 months. Things can change in an instant. Look at us. (Smiles at Keely)

Keely Said, Yeah, They can change for the better.

(Phil and Keely Kiss and walk hand in hand to the food court)


	15. Mall Day Part 2

Chapter 15: Mall Day Part 2

(Phil and Keely leaving the food court after they Eat)

Phil Said, Wow, that was great.

Keely Said, Yeah, I just loved all the attention we were getting.

Phil Said, Yeah, that was nice.

(Phil and Keely still holding hands)

Phil Said, I mean basically we spent an hour eating lunch and then for desert we spent an hour making out.

(Phil and Keely Kiss)

Keely Said, Yeah, I can't believe its 4:00 already. We need to meet you're parents by 5:00 at the theatre.

Phil Said, We still have an hour?

Keely Said, Yes, I guess we do (Smiles at Phil)

(Phil and Keely make out on the leather sofa in front of Radio Shack for 45 Minutes)

Pim Said, Gosh, When is the honeymoon period of you're relationship going to end? Eww. First it was cute how you became Boyfriend and Girlfriend but now it's just sick.

(Phil and Keely just laugh)

Keely Said, Just wait till Lil Danny becomes you're boyfriend!

Pim Said, You take that back missy.

Phil Said, Yeah keel, they would be so adorable.

Pim Said, If I could you The Wizard in the mall I would. Anyway its 4:50 and we need to get to the theatre. It is the 3rd story of the mall. I may be younger than you but I know you did not see any movie last night. I don't even want to think about what you guys probably did. Gross.

(Pim, Phil, and Keely all head to the theatre on the 3rd story and meet Lloyd and Barb and they all Buy snacks and drinks and they all head into theatre 4 to see the movie "The Depth Deception")

Phil Said, Mom and Dad if you don't mind me and keel would like to sit in the back row away from you guys and especially Pim?

Pim Said, Mom don't let them. They are just going to be making out for the whole 95 minute motion picture.

Barb Said, Phil and Keely, do you really want the whole theatre to see you?

Keely Said, I want the whole world to know Phil and I are dating.

Lloyd Said, I don't see why not.

Barb Said, Oh, I don't mind.

Pim Said, Grrrrrrrr………So Disgusting.

(Phil and Keely make out throughout the whole movie; Open mouthed much to the disgust of Pim. After the Movie it's 6:45 PM. The Diffys with Keely all head home to the Diffy house. Where Keely is staying and where her mom will be staying as well when she gets back from her Business Trip. Phil and Keely continue making out all the way home)


	16. Chances

Chapter 16: Chances

(Back at the Diffy home, 7:05 PM, Just back from the Movie)

Phil Said, Today was a great day.

Keely Said, (Smiles) Another banner one.

Phil Said, Keel, Why don't you call your mother and see if she's ok.

Keely Said, All right.

(Keely kisses Phil and heads to the kitchen to use the Phone)

Lloyd Said, Why wouldn't Ms. Teslow be Ok?

Barb Said, Yeah….

Pim Said, Phil's hiding something.

Phil Said, Look, I was worried about Keelys dad doing something to Keel or Ms. Teslow. So I looked through The Giggle.

Lloyd Said, What? You can't use that like a toy Phil. Even though most of the time it ends up happening if it's something negative knowing about it could make you do something that makes it worse.

Phil Said, Look, nothing happens to Keely but her mom get's kidnapped by Keelys dad and is tied up going across the ocean. I promised Keely we will make sure that does not happen.

Barb Said, You know you can't promise something like that Phil.

Phil Said, I know but we can at least try.

(Keely comes back in the living room and Kisses Phil)

Keely Said, My mom took care of everything she needed to and will arrive at the Pickford airport around 6:00 AM tomorrow. She will head here after she grabs her luggage and get's her car from the garage.

Phil Said, My parents know.

Keely Said, Know what?

Phil Said, That we looked through The Giggle.

Keely Said, Ah.

Barb Said, We will try our best too make sure nothing happens to your mother.

Keely Said, Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Diffy.

Barb Said, Anything for you dear. You have always meant the world to us.

Pim Said, Ok, this is getting too mushy. Its 7:30 and I'm whipped so I'm going to my room for the night.

Phil Said, Goodnight, Pim!

Keely Said, Have sweet dreams about Lil Danny.

Pim Said, Enough.

(Barb, Lloyd, Phil, and Keely all laugh)

Barb Said, Lloyd and Phil why don't we show Keely the guest room we whipped up in the back of the house last night for her and Ms. Teslow last night.

Lloyd Said, Ok.

(Barb and Lloyd lead Phil and Keely to show them the new add on guest room they made just the night before. They open the Door.)

(Keely and Phil's mouths drop wide open)

Keely Said, It's lovely. You did this just last night?

Lloyd Said, (Looks at Phil and Keely) Yeah, while you two were doing whatever it was you were doing we worked on this.

Barb Said, Yeah and we did not mind at all. Right Lloyd (Looks at him intently).

Lloyd Said, Of course.

Barb Said, (Talking to Phil and Keely) Well it's late and I'm sure you two have not got much sleep these last three days.

Keely Said, Yeah, I only slept about 3 hours last night or was it this morning? I only slept about 35 minutes our first night dating because I thought Phil was gone and I would never see him again. So I should get to bed.

Lloyd Said, Phil, You have ten minutes to say goodnight to Keely.

Phil Said, Dad?

Lloyd Said, No buts Phil.

Keely Said, Yeah, Phil we will see each other in our dreams tonight.

Lloyd Said, Goodnight Keely. Phil Remember, 10 Minutes.

(Lloyd leaves the Room)

Keely Said, I think it's really awesome your parents did this for me and my mom. They added a Master bath as well.

Phil Said, We have 9 Minutes, Keel. (Gives her a sweet smile)

Keely Said, Ok. (Smiles)

_(Phil throws Keely down on the bed and they start feeling each other up)_

Phil Said, You know when we have sex I love it too be sensual and everything and I love you so much that I just don't want to go 5 minutes and then we have to stop.

Keely Said, (Breathing hard) Yeah, I feel the same way. (Whispers in Phil's ear) I can give you a quick B.J.?

Phil Said, Ok, we have two minutes.

_(Keely goes down on Phil and puts her mouth around Phil's penis and while this is going on Phil's feeling up Keelys breasts.)_

Keely Said, I love you, Phil.

Phil Said, I love you too, Keel.

(Keely and Phil lean in and have A Prolonged one minute kiss.)

(Phil get's up from Keelys bed)

Phil Said, Goodnight, Keel!

Keely Said, Night, Sweety.

(As Phil leaves the Room and head's up too bed he realizes just how lucky he has it and know he will sleep like a baby tonight. The clock just strikes 9:00 PM and he knows Him and Keely will catch up on there sleep and probably not get up till 10:00 AM and Ms. Teslow we be back home. Phil Smiles as this will be his and Keelys first good night sleep in Days. Phil already misses Keelys lips but at the thought he smiles. Phil heads into his room and crawls in bed and quickly falls asleep)

(As Keely lay in bed after taking a quick ten minute shower and after putting on her favorite Flannel PJ's. Keely already misses Phil's lips but at that thought she smiles and starts to fall asleep)


	17. Wake Up

Chapter 17: Wake Up

(It's 10:05 AM Saturday March 26, 2006 Phil wakes up and looks at the time realizes he just slept of 13 hours and Keely is probably up so he grabs a t-shirt and puts on some sweatpants and rushes downstairs)

Ms. Teslow Said, Good morning Phil.

Phil Said, Oh, Hey Ms. Teslow is Keely up?

Barb Said, No honey she's still sleeping.

Ms. Teslow Said, Yeah she must have been tired.

Phil Said, Yeah she was, I mean yeah she told me she only slept 30 minutes the night she found out we were leaving to go back to 2121 and how yesterday she was so excited she only slept about 3 hours.

Ms. Teslow Said, So yeah, what did you guys end up doing Thursday night after I left?

(Lloyd and Barb get a concerned look on their faces)

Phil Said, Well we went to the midnight showing at the Pickford Theatre and then me and Keel headed back here. We got home around 2:30 AM and we showed Keely the guest room we made up and then we were so tired we went to bed.

Ms. Teslow Said, Sounds Lovely.

Phil Said, Do you mind if I go check on her?

Ms. Teslow Said, No I don't Phil.

Phil Said, Thanks Ms. Teslow.

(Phil goes to the guest room and Lloyd and barb have a sigh of relief on there face)

(Phil quietly walks in the guest room and when he sees that Keelys asleep starts to head out of the room until)

Keely Said, Hey sweetie.

Phil Said, Oh, hey Keel. You're moms home.

Keely Said, That's great, So have you talked to her. (Sits up on the bed)

Phil Said, I love your PJ's. So adorable.

Keely Said, Oh, yeah.

Phil Said, (Whispers to Keely) Look, I already had to lie to your mom. She thinks the night she left we went to the midnight movie and we came back here. So she thinks last night was the second night you stayed here. I'm sorry for having to do that.

Keely Said, Don't be sorry, That's a good cover. (She Smiles at Phil)

_(Phil and Keely have a prolonged 3 minute kiss with there tongues exploring each others mouth)_

Phil Said, Why don't you get ready and I will be waiting for you out in the living room?

Keely Said, Ok Mr. Fuzzy Bear. (Smiles at Phil)

Phil Said, I love you.

Keely Said, I love you more.

(As Phil's about to leave the room Keely's mom comes in)

Phil Said, Ms. Teslow I was just coming out.

(Phil leaves the Room)

Ms. Teslow Said, Hey kiddo.

Keely Said, How was your trip?

Ms. Teslow Said, I would have rather been here to talk about you're boyfriend.

Keely Said, I'm so happy mom. You have no Idea.

Ms. Teslow Said, I think I do. Look since it seems like you're up why don't you clean up and come out for breakfast. Barb and I made some great pancakes, waffles, and eggs.

Keely Said, Homemade or Spray can?

(They Laugh)

Ms. Teslow Said, Homemade.

Keely Said, I'll be out.

Ms. Teslow Said, Alright dear.

(Back out in the living room)

Phil Said, That was close.

Lloyd Said, Tell me about it.

Phil Said, I talked to Keely and she knows what I told her.

Lloyd Said, Good.

Barb Said, From now on it should be fairly easy to be honest.

(Coming out of the guest room)

Ms. Teslow Said, Hey guys, Keelys getting ready and she will be out for breakfast.

Phil Said, Sweet.

(With that Phil and the rest of the gang wait patiently for Keely)


	18. Every Saturday

Chapter 18: Every Saturday

(Phil, Lloyd, Pim, Barb, and Ms. Teslow in the living room waiting for Keely)

Phil Said, So, um, how was the plane flight Ms. Teslow?

Ms. Teslow Said, It was nice. I was at first upset because you know a mother always wants to be there for the first few day's of their daughters first boyfriend. She probably would have wanted to talk about you to me and say how happy she was and what not.

Barb Said, (Talking to Ms. Teslow) they are just an adorable couple.

Pim Said, (Gags) What…So EW.

Lloyd Said, Please, continue to think like that. So then I don't have to worry about you and boys.

Phil Said, (Laughs and Looks down the hall as Keelys walking towards him) Wow….Hey beautiful.

Keely Said, (Comes in sits by Phil on the sofa) Hey You. (Kisses Him)

Phil Said, Hey yourself. (Smiles)

Keely Said, How about that breakfast.

Barb Said, Sure, Sure it's ready.

(They all head into the kitchen, Phil, Keely, Pim, Lloyd, Barb, and Ms. Teslow. They All sit down around the table)

Keely Said, This is so good.

Phil Said, (Looking Lovingly at Keely) Yes it is.

Keely Said, (Smiles at Phil) Yeah.

Pim Said, Ah, ok. Can one of you Phil or Keely pass the syrup when you are done staring at each other? Have you not looked at each other enough since you have known each other? First week you met Phil I saw the way you looked at each other during Phil's gymnastic phase. Oh I go to impress lil miss sunshine.

Barb Said, (Looks Sternly at Pim) Pim!

(Phil and Keely Kiss)

Lloyd Said, Please, not at the table?

(As The Diffys, Keely, and Ms. Teslow finish breakfast. Phil and Keely look into each others eyes and when they are finish they go back into the living room, holding hands, and cuddling on the living room sofa)


	19. Bonding

Chapter 19: Bonding

(The Diffys and Ms. Teslow are talking in the kitchen; while Phil and Keely are in the living in. Curtis comes in from the garage.)

Curtis Said, Butchietaka.

Lloyd Said, Not now, Curtis.

Barb Said, Curtis, I don't think you and Ms. Teslow have formally met yet.

Curtis Said, Tooku? (Holds his hand out for Ms. Teslow)

Ms. Teslow Said, Sorry, I don't follow.

Lloyd Said, He's asking if you are a Friend.

Ms. Teslow Said, (Hesitantly takes Curtis hand and shakes it) Yes, I'm a friend. And what's that smell?

Pim Said, I have an Idea. Maybe Ms. Teslow can help find Curtis a house.

Curtis Said, Bunaka.

Barb Said, PIM. Don't worry Curtis. We are not getting rid of you.

Pim Said, It was just an idea. I can't be held responsible for the words that come out of my mouth.

Barb Said, Ok, young lady. For that you have C-man bath duty this afternoon.

Pim Said, But, Mom.

Lloyd Said, Listen to your mother. Afterwards, I'll take you anywhere you want Pim.

(Pim takes Curtis by the hand and leads him to the back yard.)

Ms. Teslow Said, Bath duty?

Lloyd Said, Don't ask. Your better off not knowing.

Ms. Teslow Said, Ok, then.

Barb Said, So Mandy, What is it you like to do in your free time?

Ms. Teslow Said, I mean Keely is all I have really in my life. I feel like I have not got to have many Mother/Daughter talks with her lately. I miss them. I'm thinking since HG-Wells has Monday off that Keely and I will go out to lunch.

Barb Said, That sounds lovely. I was thinking Mandy that maybe you and I could do some shopping this afternoon together. I'm sure Phil and Keely will be able to hold the fort down for a few hours.

Ms. Teslow Said, Sounds like fun.

(Curtis comes running in the house with only a towel covering his lower half and soap dripping all over his upper body falling to the floor with Pim chasing after him.)

Pim Said, Curtis, I just want to braid your hair for yeah.

Curtis Said, Enchca tadga.

Pim Said, I'm not falling for that Curtis. (Pim takes out her wizard and cleans up the floor then turns the wizard to Curtis and put's clothes on him)

Ms. Teslow Said, What in the world is that?

Pim Said, Were from the future Lady. What did you expect?

Barb Said, Pim, sorry for that Mandy.

Lloyd Said, Come on, Pim. I think I will take you out now so I can have a nice long talk with you.

Pim Said, But, Daddy.

Curtis Said, Dah-ha.

Lloyd Said, Sorry, Curtis. This is just me and Pim.

(Lloyd takes Pim by the hand and they head out)

Barb Said, Well, I guess we should go so we don't get back to late.

Ms. Teslow Said, I'm going to go tell Keely and Phil where we are headed.

Barb Said, I'll join yeah.

(Ms. Teslow and Barb head to the living room to talk to Keely and Phil)

Curtis Said, Unga ka.

(Curtis heads into the garage and gets into the trunk of Barbs 2005 Lexus)

(In the living room with Phil and Keely)

Barb Said, Hey, you two.

Ms. Teslow Said, Keely, Barb and I are going to go to the store for a little while.

Barb Said, It's 6:45 PM right now. We will be back by 9:30. Lloyd took Pim out for a little while. I don't know when they will get back. Curtis, well he must be around here somewhere. I expect you two to hold down the fort for a few hours.

Phil Said, No problem, Mom. If Keely and I can babysit without a problem, I'm sure we can handle the house by ourselves.

Barb Said, Without a problem? Don't think your Dad didn't tell me about that day.

Phil Said, The point is it all turned out ok.

Keely Said, Don't worry, Mrs. Diffy. I'll make sure Phil behaves.

Ms. Teslow Said, Bye, Keely. (Ms. Teslow kisses Keely on the forehead)

(Barb and Ms. Teslow head out the door.)

Keely Said, Did they just leave us alone for another couple hours? (Keely smiles at Phil)

Phil Said, All signs point to yes, Keely.

(Phil and Keely share a short but sweet and tender kiss and head to Phil's room hand in hand.)


	20. Making Good Love

**Author Notes****: Two key songs will be playing throughout this scene ''Making good Love'' by Avant and "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. Phil loves his love songs and these are two great ones. Following will be some select lyrics from these two songs and these are not all of the lyrics. These only make up ten minutes together so there will be other songs played during there whole sex scene but these are the only one's I'm posting. Following this will be chapter 20.**

Chapter 20: Making Good Love

Darren Hayes

Insatiable

_When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you_

_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_

_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you_

Avant

Making Good Love

_I got your legs spread all over the bed  
hands clenched in the sheets  
hair wild as hell I know  
the only thing on your mind is sexin me  
girl I can feel your temperature rising  
you should feel my nature too  
come on you should its gonna be a bumpy ride  
girl lets do what we came to do_

Girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love  
girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love (come to daddy baby)

_On the balcony ripping the rails  
slowly I'm pulling you near  
sayin shhhh babe dont make to much noise  
theres alot of peoples who live around here  
emotions running high  
my hands ? on your thighs  
you feel me going up and down  
and round and round and round_

_Girl, your drive way in the back seat  
windows tinted its getting deep  
fog all over the glass  
I dont know how long i can last  
with you moaning crazy  
girl keep on calling me  
I'll take you to exctasy  
and when im done you'll be fast asleep_

_The house the boat and the jeep babe  
in the tube in the pool or the beach babe  
get your grove on (get your grove on) get your grove on {x2}_

_(It's 7:00 PM; Phil and Keely get situated into Phil's double bed. They both decide to kiss a little before the start having sex. Phil's exploring Keelys mouth with his tongue and while they are doing this Keely starts to take off Phil's pants and Phil gently takes Keelys Bra and Panties off and then softly and gently places his penis in Keelys vagina. They are both in ecstasy as they go back and forth between talking and kissing while they are having vaginal intercourse)_

Phil Said, Wow…..This is wow……I love you Keel…

(Kissing while still having sex)

Keely Said, (Emotional with a tear falling) Aw, Phil this is a dream. I still can't believe it's real.

(Kissing while still having sex)

Keely Said, Phil, I……..I…….I…….wow this is wow.

Phil Said, Loss for words?

Keely Said, Yeah, but not the loss of the three most important ones. I love you.

(Kissing while still having sex)

Phil Said, I love you too, Keel.

_(Phil and Keely continue this till 9:00 PM and they realize they need to be out and about before Barb and Ms. Teslow are home. So Keely and Phil quickly have a Ten minute sixty-nining session and then put there clothes on which proved to be a difficult task because they can't keep there hands off each other or mouths.)_

Keely Said, Phil, I think we should tell my mom that I should go on the Birth Control Pill!

**Author Notes: No, you didn't miss anything. Ms. Teslow still doesn't know that Phil and Keely are having sex. That is going to be resolved in the next handful of chapters. **


	21. Afterglow

**Author-Notes: I want to give a big thanks to CraftyNotepad for all his reviews of this story. It means a lot. I can already see the impact the reviews have had on my recent work. Chapter 19 is a good example of the impact CraftyNotepad has had. It reads a lot better then the other chapters I wrote in late '06 and early '07. Thanks man. **

Chapter 21: Afterglow

(Keely comes out of the bathroom around 9:20 PM)

Phil Said, That is a good idea about the birth control. I mean I am running out of those 22nd Century morning after pills of my mothers. She won't notice that a few are missing but any more than that she is bound to know. I hate taking them without asking.

Keely Said, Phil, I'm going to tell my mom on Monday that we are sleeping together.

Phil Said, That's another good idea. Once everything is out in the open our relationship will be that much better. How do you think your mom will take it?

Keely Said, I know she will be hurt. That she wasn't the first to know. Other than that I really don't know. It's something I have to do.

Phil Said, No, Keely. It will only be right if I'm with you and tell her myself.

Keely Said, That's so sweet, Phil. But this is something I need to do on my own.

(Keely kisses Phil)

Keely Said, Then I'll bring up the birth control a little later.

Phil Said, Look, The birth control from this Century are not 100% reliable. The 22nd Century birth control pills like the 22nd Century morning after pills are 100% effective and are officially sanctioned by the Vatican. We can use the wizard to create them with your mothers' permission of course.

Keely Said, Of course. I love you, Phil.

Phil Said, I love you too, Keely.

(Phil and Keely share a prolonged 5 minute kiss then hear the front door open and rush to the upstairs hallway)

**Author-Notes: A thanks to RobWeiz89 of the iCarly fandom as well. He has helped spread this fan fiction through iCarly fandom and as well had a great suggestion about the Vatican sanctioned 22****nd**** century birth control pills. I just had to use it. **


	22. If You Only Knew

Chapter 22: If you only knew

(9:30 PM on Saturday March 27, 2006. Phil and Keely come downstairs and see Barb and Ms. Teslow)

Barb Said, Hey, you two. (Looking at Phil and Keely)

Keely Said, Hey, Mrs. Diffy. (Smiles Widely)

Phil Said, Keel and I just got back from the park. It was really great. Just spending time with Keel is awesome.

Ms. Teslow Said, That's great. (Talking to Keely) Hey honey I'm thinking just me and you should go out Monday so we can have a daughter to mother talk. I'm sure Phil would understand.

Phil Said, Oh yeah. I can't imagine being away from Keely one second but I guess I'm going to have to experience some time apart from her eventually.

Barb Said, (Talking to Phil) Yeah, I know married couples who did not spend as much time together as You and Keely did before you were dating and it has held true since you have been dating.

(Barb and Ms Teslow share a laugh and Phil and Keely sort of don't know what to do so they kind of fake a Ha-ha)

Ms. Teslow Said, Well, I would love to stay up and chat but I need some sleep. Try not to be up too late Keely.

Keely Said, I won't mom.

(Mrs. Teslow goes into the guest room where she and Keely sleep)

(Lloyd and Pim walk in the house)

Pim Said, Well, I'm going upstairs.

Lloyd Said, Yeah, I think I'm going to head to bed as well.

Barb Said, I got some things to do but I should be up in bed by no later then 10:30. So in about 45 Minutes I will be upstairs.

Lloyd Said, I'll be asleep by then so goodnight everybody.

(Barb and Lloyd kiss each other goodnight)

Barb Said, (Talking to Phil and Keely) Well, I'll be doing some work in the kitchen. Then I'm heading to bed. Remember Keely you're mom does not want you up too late and Phil you probably need some rest as well.

(Barb heads off to the Kitchen to do some housework then she will head upstairs to bed)

(Phil Puts his Arm around Keely)

Keely Said, That's really nice Phil. (Keely Smiles)

Phil Said, You want to watch a Movie Keel, and we can relax on the sofa?

Keely Said, Sure Phil.

(Phil and Keely Kiss)

Phil Said, How about the "Creepy Crawlers 2" DVD.

Keely Said, Isn't that scary?

Phil Said, I hear it is a little, but if it is you can just cuddle in my arms?

(Keely Smiles)

(Phil puts in the DVD and Phil and Keely start watching it at 10:00 PM and they get comfy next to each other and kiss and cuddle a bit and at around 10:30 PM they fall asleep in each others arms.)

(Curtis then comes walking in from the garage with a couple of rocks that he found in the parking lot of the Pickford market to show Phil and Keely he see's they are asleep)

Curtis Said, (Picks up the video rental box) Creepy Crawlers? Creepy Crawlers 2? Pim Scared. Curtis Scared.

(Curtis runs back into the garage)


	23. So Close

Chapter 23: So Close

(Sunday March 28, 2006. It is 3:30 AM and Phil wakes up and a couple seconds later Keely wakes up)

Keely Said, Phil, sweetie, Are you up?

Phil Said, Yes, Keel.

(Phil gives Keely a kiss on the neck)

Keely Said, What time is it?

Phil Said, It's early. It's 3:30 AM.

Keely Said, WHAT! Oh my ……..

Phil Said, Shh...Keel, Your mom's room is on this floor.

Keely Said, She's a sound sleeper Phil. Anyway it's so awesome how we fell asleep in each others arms.

(Keely is all smiles)

Phil Said, Yes, it was wonderful. What if you're mom saw us………I

Keely Said, Phil relax, I love you.

(Keely kisses Phil on the cheek)

Phil Said, I love you too, Keel.

_(Phil and Keely start to lose there selves in each other and they just start giving each other hand jobs and they start frenching each other and it's obvious both Phil and Keely want to do more but the situation is not right)_

Phil Said, This does not feel right Keel. Your mom in the guest room on this floor, my parents and Pim are upstairs. I'm sorry.

Keely Said, Phil, I understand completely and am so blessed to have a sensitive guy like you. Your cute, funny, and sensitive. Everything you have always been since we first met. You are so gentle, kind, always by my side, so hot, and all of the above and everything in between. You are my everything, Always and forever.

(Phil and Keely start making out again for a little while then relax back on to the sofa and fall asleep in each others arms at 5:00 AM)


	24. Be There

Chapter 24: Be There

(Sunday March 28, 2006. It is 11:30 AM and Barb and Ms. Teslow are looking over Keely and Phil on the living room sofa)

Barb Said, Wake up, you two sleepy heads.

Ms. Teslow Said, Its 11:30 AM.

Phil Said, Oh, Time to get up Keel. (Taps Keely on the Shoulder)

Keely Said, Hey, Baby. (Keely kisses Phil)

Ms. Teslow Said, Are you not going to acknowledge me, Keely?

Keely Said, (Jumps Up, Startled.) It's not what it looks like.

Ms. Teslow Said, Relax, honey.

(Pim walks into the living room)

Pim Said, Keely, You should have seen the look on your face.

Barb Said, Pim, cut it out.

Pim Said, You always have to blow my buzz, mother.

Barb Said, if you are bored honey you could always go over to Danny's.

Pim Said, (Grunts) Im out.

(Pim exits)

Phil Said, So, What's on tap for today?

Barb Said, Just a quiet day around the house.

Lloyd Said, (Walks in from the garage) Hey, everybody.

Keely Said, Hey, Mr. Diffy.

(Barb and Lloyd share a kiss)

Barb Said, What where you working on in the garage honey?

Lloyd Said, I was just getting ready to head to the hardware store. The shift is noon to four today.

Barb Said, Does Curtis work today?

Lloyd Said, No, He works tomorrow.

Barb Said, Oh, I forgot. I wanted to have a BBQ today.

Lloyd Said, What? No. We can't bring that much attention to us.

Barb Said, I was talking about just us who are in this room, Lloyd.

Lloyd Said, Where's Pim?

Barb Said, She went out, honey.

Phil Said, Double D.

Lloyd Said, Who?

Barb Said, Danny Dawkins.

Lloyd Said, Oh, that kid who dated that evil happy cyborg Debbie Berwick.

Barb Said, No, That was Bradley Benjamin Farmer.

Lloyd Said, What happened to him?

Phil Said, Nobody knows.

Barb Said, You're going to be late Honey. (She kisses Lloyd)

Lloyd Said, (As he heads to the garage) I still want to know who Danny Dawkins is.

Keely Said, ha-ha.

(Phil and Keely get up and around. They each get cleaned up and dressed while Barb and Ms. Teslow do a few chores in the Kitchen. Then Barb and Ms. Teslow go out into the back yard with Curtis to do some gardening. Phil and Keely come back downstairs and relax on the sofa. They make out for a little bit. Then they do some Virtual-Goggling.)

(Barb and Ms. Teslow enter back into the house)

Barb Said, That was a good little Cro-Magnon.

Curtis Said, Unn-chaga.

Ms. Teslow Said, You really do like those large ceramic lawn ornaments.

Curtis Said, Dah-ha.

Ms. Teslow Said, I will have to remember that when it gets near Christmas.

(Barb looks at Phil and Keely holding hands with the Virtual-Goggles on)

Barb Said, How adorable are they?

Ms. Teslow Said, They are.

Barb Said, It's going on 7 Said, 00. I wonder where Lloyd is.

(Lloyd comes walking in from the garage)

Barb Said, Are you ok, Lloyd?

Lloyd Said, Yeah, I picked up this one slacker who was two hours late for his Shift.

Barb Said, Oh, honey. I bet your exhausted.

(Phil and Keely take off the Virtual-Goggles and Give each other a quick peck while laughing in Unison)

Ms. Teslow Said, What's so funny?

Keely Said, Nothing, Phil's just so amazing.

(Lil Danny comes bursting through the front down and Pim follows and chases him around the Kitchen. Phil and Keely quickly give the goggles to Curtis and tell Curtis to hide in the garage)

Barb Said, Lloyd that was Danny.

Lloyd Said, I see.

(They all hear a loud scream coming from upstairs).

Pim Said, Hey, Daddy.

Lloyd Said, Are you playing nice with your Friend?

Pim Said, Why of course Daddy.

Phil Said, I was thinking mom and dad. We should all watch a movie tonight. I was just thinking we should invite Danny to stay and watch with us.

Barb Said, That's a great idea honey.

Lloyd Said, Nice work, son.

Pim Said, I know where you sleep Phil.

Lil Danny Said, I would love to stay and watch the movie with my precious sweet Pim.

(During the movie Phil and Keely are cuddling really tight on the love seat. Barb and Lloyd are each in a lazy boy. Ms. Teslow is on the sofa in between Pim and Lil Danny. Even though Lil Danny wanted to be closer to Pim it was in the best interest for his health for him not to be next to her. The movie ends. Lil Danny heads home. Pim goes to bed.)

Ms. Teslow Said, Well, we should really get some sleep Keely.

Keely Said, Can Phil and I talk alone for about 25 minutes before bed?

Ms. Teslow Said, Go Ahead. I'll come in when Phil leaves the room.

Barb Said, I'll stay up with you then.

Lloyd Said, Well, I'm going to hit the sack. See you in a few Barb. Goodnight, Mandy.

(Phil and Keely head to the guest room at 10:15 PM to talk before bed)


	25. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 25: The Calm Before The Storm

(Sunday March 28, 2006. It is 10:30 PM. Phil and Keely talking in the guest room.)

Keely Said, I'm nervous about tomorrow, Phil.

Phil Said, Are you sure you want to tell her by yourself?

Keely Said, I'm sure, Phil.

Phil Said, Keely, Your mom loves you. What's the worst thing that could happen?

Keely Said, I guess you are right. I just don't want her to be disappointed in me.

Phil Said, She may be. But, she will get over it. You are her everything. Remember the cheerleading drama? We thought your mom was going to be really disappointed and she turned out not to be at all. We all have different paths we lead.

Keely Said, I guess you are right, Phil.

Phil Said, I make no promises. But, no matter what this will be a huge monkey off our backs.

(Phil and Keely snuggle together for about a half hour. Phil and Keel have a 15 minute make out session. Phil then says his goodnight to Keely and leaves. Keely lays awake for a few moments then falls asleep)


	26. The Storm

**Author-Notes: I would like to give another thanks to CraftyNotepad for some great suggestions for this chapter. The idea to have the breakfast at the Pickford Lodge where Keely and Phil shared there first slow dance. And also some brilliant suggestions on how to have Keely bring up how she and Phil have had Sex. So a huge credit goes to CraftyNotepad for the scene at the table with Ms. Teslow and Keely. Thank you for all your reviews CraftyNotepad as well. You are awesome. **

Chapter 26: The Storm

(Monday March 29, 2006 at 9:00 AM)

Ms. Teslow Said, Good morning.

Keely Said, Hey, mom. (Keely looks at Alarm)

Ms. Teslow Said, Rise and Shine.

Keely Said, It's 9:00 AM.

Ms. Teslow Said, Yeah, I decided we should go out to breakfast. I figured that would give you more time with Phil this afternoon. So why don't you get Dressed. Barb knows we are heading out.

Keely Said, Ok, Let me get dressed and say goodbye to Phi…….

Ms. Teslow Said, Honey, Phil will be here when we get back. Let him get some rest sweetie.

Keely Said, Ok, I'll be right down.

(Ms. Teslow walks out of the guest room and down the stairs)

Keely Said, (Look's in the mirror on the dresser) Here goes nothing.

(Keely walks downstairs to see her mother waiting with her Coat)

Ms. Teslow Said, Here, honey.

(Keely puts the jacket on)

(Ms. Teslow and Keely have a quiet drive till they get within 5 minutes of there destination)

Ms. Teslow Said, You are awfully quiet this morning, Keely.

Keely Said, I'm just tired. So where are we going?

Ms. Teslow Said, The Pickford Lodge. You used to love the breakfast there when you were little.

Keely Said, I do love that place.

(Keely thinks back to the mayor's party a little over a year ago where she and Phil shared there first ever slow dance. Keely remembered how much she jelled. How she almost let it slip to Phil that she was jealous. How even though she was as she put it "I'm gross" Phil took her by the hand.)

Ms. Teslow Said, What are you thinking about honey?

Keely Said, Yeah, I do love that place. We can go there. One of my best memories ever is in that place. It's where Phil and I shared out first ever slow dance.

Ms. Teslow Said, Oh, I see. (She hides her disappointment well that the dance is Keely's top memory of the lodge) That explains why you were so excited that night. I thought maybe it was because it was your first hourly job but I guess I should have known better. Most people are not as bubbly after there first experience bussing tables.

Keely Said, I love you, Mom.

Ms. Teslow Said, I love you as well, Keely.

(Ms. Teslow pulls into the parking lot and let's the Valet take the car to park)

Ms. Teslow Said, Where would you like to sit sweetie?

Keely Said, Over there. (Keely points to a table)

Ms. Teslow Said, I couldn't agree more.

Keely Said, It's the table next to where Phil and I danced.

Ms. Teslow Said, Oh, That's nice dear. (She hides her disappointment again. Ms. Teslow loves Phil but she wishes Keely could just go a few minutes without mentioning Phil)

Ms. Teslow Said, Let's have a seat then shall we?

Keely Said, Sure.

(Ms. Teslow and Keely take a seat)

Keely Said, Oh, Mom. Look at them. How great is that?

(Keely points to an old couple probably in there late 90s)

Ms. Teslow Said, Why is that so great butternut?

Keely Said, It makes me think what it will be like when Phil and I are at that age. It's a thought that warms my heart.

Ms. Teslow Said, Keely, Honey. You need to enjoy the now sweetie.

Keely Said, Oh, I do. But it's nice to think about the future.

(A waitress probably in her mid 30s comes to the table with a nametag that says Cindy)

Cindy Said, I see you are talking about that couple over there. Today is there 75th Anniversary.

Keely Said, Isn't that sweet, Mom?

Ms. Teslow Said, Yes, Very.

Cindy Said, What would you ladies like to drink?

Keely Said, I would like a cup of Coffee.

Ms. Teslow Said, When did you start drinking coffee?"

(Keely thinks to herself for a moment. Then she realizes now is the time)

Keely Said, Just a few days ago. I know you probably still think I'm too young to handle it, but once I acquired a taste for it, I just can't get enough.

Cindy Said, (Talking to Keely) How would you like your coffee, Miss?

Ms. Teslow Said, My daughter does not drink coffee. I'm her mother. I'd be the first one to know if she was thinking about starting to drink coffee even before she had her first sip. She'll have milk.

Keely Said, I. Like. Coffee. Hot Coffee. The hotter, the better. I like it sweet, Ma'am. Two sugars and a touch of cream, please.

Ms. Teslow Said, MILK!

Keely Said, Coffee, Mother. Are refills free? Oh, just leave me a pot

(The waitress with a concerned look on her face)

Cindy Said, Why don't I give you to some more time to think?

(Cindy backs away slowly then Darts for the kitchen)

(Ms. Teslow retreats behind her menu to pout for a few minutes. While Keely across from her sits in silence)

Ted Said, I'll be your new server this morning. Let's see we have the order in for one Hot Coffee.

Ms. Teslow Said, (Mandy trying to play it cool. She takes a deep breath) Make that two Hot Coffees.

Ted Said, I'll be back shortly with your coffee ladies.

(Ms. Teslow didn't think she would ever have a conversation like this, this early in Keelys life.)

Ms. Teslow Said, Keely, you have to be careful; you need to blow on the coffee for protection or your going to be burned.

Keely Said, Mother, I'm not stupid. I'm going to blow on it soon.

Ms. Teslow Said, 'Soon' is too late if it's too hot. You have to think about protection first, young lady. Didn't I teach you better than that?"

Keely Said, Mother, The 22nd Century Birth Control Pills are bulletproof just like the 22nd Century morning after pills I have been using. They are both officially sanctioned by the Vatican.

Ms. Teslow Said, What? How? Who else knows about this?

Keely Said, I have not told anybody. I mean the Diffys know because Phil told them but……

Ms. Teslow Said, The Diffys know you're having sex and that you are using 22nd birth control?

Keely Said, Mom, Calm down. We don't want the Diffys to be busted. And no, Phil and I have only made love a couple of times. Phil snuck into the Time Engine and got a couple of his mom's 22nd Century morning after pills. I wanted to get your consent before I had Phil use the wizard to get them.

Ms. Teslow Said, So you're only telling me because you want my consent?

Keely Said, No, mom. I love you. I'm telling you because I love you. It has been so painful to me that I have not been able to talk about the happiest moments of my life.

Ms. Teslow Said, Let's go.

Keely Said, What, Mom, We have already ordered drinks and have not even ordered food yet.

Ms. Teslow Said, (Throws a $10.00 Bill on the table) That should cover it. Just how much of an appetite are you working up lately? How hungry are you? Hungry enough for two it seems.

Keely Said, Mom, Seriously, I'm hungry.

Ms. Teslow Said, Why don't you just have Ms. Diffy spray you some?

Keely Said, Mom.

Ms. Teslow Said, Let's go.

(Ms. Teslow and Keely head outside and it is thunder storming. The Valet drops the car off by Ms. Teslow. Mandy hands him a $5.00 bill for the tip. Both Mandy and Keely get in and Ms. Teslow drives off)

(On the way back to the Diffys the lightning is so bright and the thunder is so loud. Keely turns on the radio and Mandy doesn't say a word. They just sit there in silence. The Song "Water" by Holly McNarland starts playing.)

_**I lost my friend  
Near the water  
And I loved her, though she left me  
She smiled, she kissed me, she swam away  
I loved my friend  
Near the water**_

She loves me

I'll crouch beneath the boat  
I'll learn to breathe  
When I fall asleep  
I want to die in water  
I'll crouch beneath the boat  
I'll learn to swim  
Soon I'll have fins  
I want to die in water

Every time I turn around  
And I'm scared they'll see me  
And every time I turn around  
There's still no smile  
And my eyes they hurt  
From all the rubbing  
And my mind it hurts  
From my eyes

I'll crouch beneath the boat  
I'll learn to breathe  
When I fall asleep  
I want to die in water  
I'll crouch beneath the boat  
I'll learn to swim  
Soon I'll have fins  
I want to die in water

(Ms. Teslow pulls into the driveway and it's still pouring down rain. Keely jumps out to try to talk to her Mom but Ms. Teslow just seems to be out of it. They get in the house)

Barb Said, Hey, you girls are home early.

(Before Phil or Pim could even say anything Ms. Teslow just storms)

Keely Said, (In Tears) Mom, Phil and I love each other. I'm sorry; I wanted you to be the first to know. MOM, Can't you even look me?

(Ms. Teslow turns her face towards Keely and looks at her. You can see how Ms. Teslow is barley keeping it together. She then heads upstairs to the guest room and shuts the door.)

Pim Said, What did Lil Pim miss?

Phil Said, Shut up, Pim.

(Phil runs up to Keely)

Phil Said, Keely, I'm so sorry.

(Phil hugs Keely and she just collapses in his arms crying)

Pim Said, Mom, Are you going to let him tell me to shut up?

Barb Said, Pim, Now wasn't the time for any smart alecky comments.

(It's 11:30 AM and Phil is consoling Keely. Barb doesn't really know what to do. Pim is just standing in silence)

Lloyd Said, Honey, I'm home.

Curtis Said, Butchietaka.

Lloyd Said, Why is everything so quiet? Did I miss anything?

(Barb and Pim just shake their heads)


	27. When The Storm Subsides

**Author-Notes: I hope you guys loved Chapter 26. Thanks again for your help CraftyNotepad. **

Chapter 27: When The Storm Subsides

(Monday March 29, 2006. It 's 7:00 PM)

(Ms. Teslow comes out of the guest room and finds Keely and The Diffys eating dinner in the dining room)

Keely Said, Hey, mom. Are you still mad at me and Phil?

Ms. Teslow Said, Aww, Sweetie. I never was mad. I was just shocked and concerned. As a parent, I have a right to be. I was just upset we never had a chance to really have a mother to daughter talk about your first relationship before you did anything.

Keely Said, Mom, there was really nothing you could do. I would still love to have that talk with you about it.

Ms. Teslow Said, Well, I know you guys have had strong feeling towards each other for a while, so I guess it's not as bad as making love in the first days of the relationship with someone you have barely known. I will have that talk with you. Tomorrow is your first school day and to be fair should be the first great day as a couple. Since, I know your first two day's as a couple were filled with angst. Keely and Phil you should enjoy tomorrow immensely. You are the cutest couple you know?

(Phil and Keely laugh in Unison)

Ms. Teslow Said, So, Friday night, you and I will have a mother to daughter night out. Sorry, Phil.

Phil Said, No problem Ms. Teslow. I mean, Keel and I do spend more time together then an average married couple.

(Phil smiles at Keely and Keely gives him a kiss)

Pim Said, Please, not at the table.

Lloyd Said, I Concur.

Barb Said, As much as it's adorable, I shall have to agree.

(Phil and Keely are clearly embarrassed)

(As the Diffy family finishes there meal along with Keely and Mandy Teslow they have great conversations and after dinner they all sit down to watch a movie. Since it's a school night and Phil and Keely are so tired to begin with Phil takes Keely to her room with her mom paying strict attention to how long Phil is in there. Phil and Keely share a passionate kiss goodnight. They feel each other up a little. They both clearly want to make love again but given the circumstances it's almost impossible. Keely say's goodnight to Phil and Vice-Versa and Phil and Keely smile at each other and then Phil heads upstairs to bed. While lying in bed Keely is thinking how she wishes Phil and herself could have sex more then the few times they have but it's difficult when Phil and Her have to make it perfect every time because when they have sex it's more then just a physical thing that can last one minute and then be done with it. It has to be sensual every time. This is a comfort to Keely. She then drifts to sleep.)


	28. Pickford Nightmare

Chapter 28: Pickford Nightmare

(2:30 AM in the morning on Tuesday March 30, 2006)

(Keely wakes up startled and has to catch her breath)

Keely Said, I need to get, Phil.

(Keely takes out her cell phone and dials Phil's number)

(The vibration of the phone wakes Phil up)

Phil Said, Hello? Keel. Are you alright? I'll be right in.

(Phil hustles out of his room in only his boxers and barges into Keely's room and see's her bawling)

Phil Said, Its ok, Keel. I'm here.

(Phil gives her a big hug)

Keely Said, You feel so warm. (Keely feels Phil's chest)

Phil Said, So, you had a nightmare? Tell me about it babe.

Keely Said, It was horrible. The giggle was all wrong. My dad took you.

Phil Said, Keely, Nothing is going to happen to me. Everything is going to be alright. My dad say's as long as we don't try anything to stop your dad then more than likely the giggle will be wrong.

Keely Said, I'm scared, Phil.

Phil Said, I know you are, Keel. Ill stay here till you fall back asleep. (Phil kisses Keely on the forehead)

Keely Said, Ok. I love you, Phil.

Phil Said, I love you, Keel. Now you get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. We have to get up at 6: 00 AM.

Keely Said, (Yawns) Alright. Goodnight, Phil.

(After about 5 minutes Keely falls asleep. Phil just watches her for a couple of minutes and smiles. Phil get's up quietly and covers Keely up to make sure she keeps warm. Phil then heads back to his room and falls asleep)


	29. Every Morning

Chapter 29: Every Morning

(Phil's alarm rings at 6:00 AM Tuesday March 30, 2006. It's a bright and sunny day.)

Phil Said, I hate this song. (Phil uses his Wizard to shut off the alarm)

(Phil gets in shower. He takes about 5 minutes and then gets out. Phil wants to look adorable for Keely. As Phil walks out of the bathroom he bumps into Keely.)

Keely Said, Hey, you.

Phil Said, Hey. (Phil and Keely share a quick peck)

Keely Said, You, looking nice today, Diffy.

Phil Said, I am adorable.

Keely Said, You are, I need to get ready Phil.

Phil Said, Of course. (Gives Keely a quick kiss then heads downstairs while Keely goes into the bathroom.)

(In the Kitchen, Barb and Ms. Teslow are sitting down drinking some coffee while Pim is messing around with the microwave.)

Barb Said, Hey, Sweetie. (She Kisses Phil)

Ms. Teslow Said, Morning, Phil. Is Keely up?

Phil Said, Yeah, I ran into her coming out of the shower…I mean….I ran into her coming out from the bathroom after my shower. She's just getting ready now.

Ms. Teslow Said, Phil, You don't have to be paranoid. I like you, Phil. You make my daughter so happy. I may not yet like that my baby is having sex and ill probably never like it. It's a part of life. It doesn't change my opinion of you.

Phil Said, Thanks, Ms. T.

Pim Said, That was a gaga-full to start the morning.

Barb Said, Pim, You know what happens starting in the year 2015. Anybody who say's something with Gaga in it get's fined.

Ms. Teslow Said, Who? Why?

Barb Said, Trust me, you don't want to know. In a few years you will understand.

(Keely enters the Kitchen)

Ms. Teslow Said, Theres my precious pumpkin.

Keely Said, Good morning, mom, Mrs. Diffy.

Phil Said, Theres my lovely. (Phil kisses Keely)

Pim Said, You mean you guys are still in the honeymoon phrase? Yuck.

Keely Said, Just wait till you and Lil Danny start going out.

Pim Said, That's one, Teslow.

Keely Said, You guys will be so adorable.

Pim Said, That's two, Teslow.

Keely Said, Pim…

Phil Said, Keely, You don't want there to be a"That's Three, Teslow".

Keely Said, Why not?

Pim Said, Ah-hum. What's the first rule of "That's Three"?

Phil Said, That we don't talk about "That's Three".

Pim Said, Good boy. (Pim pinches Phil on the cheek)

Phil Said, Don't ask, Keel.

Pim Said, Im getting in the car, Mother.

Barb Said, Phil and Keely, Don't you need to eat some breakfast?

Keely Said, No thanks, Mrs. Diffy. Phil will spray can some glazed donuts.

Ms. Teslow Said, I'm still so lost.

Barb Said, You will get the hang of it Mandy. (Barb put's her arm on Mandy's shoulder and they walk out to the garage)

Keely Said, I'm so happy my mom seems to be growing closer to your mom.

Phil Said, I am as well.

Keely Said, Ready for school, Partner? (Reaches her arm out to Phil)

Phil Said, Of course, Keely (They Kiss, Then lock Arms and walk into the garage)


	30. There They Go

Chapter 30: There They Go

(Barb and Ms. Teslow driving Pim, Keely, and Phil to school)

Pim Said, This car isn't big enough for all of us.

Phil Said, It's nice and cozy.

Keely Said, Yeah, I love being close to my Mr. Fuzzy Bear.

Pim Said, I think I'm going to start walking to school.

(Barb pulls into the HG Wells parking lot)

Barb Said, Well kids, we are here. (Barb smiles)

Pim Said, Thank the lord. (Pim hops out the window and runs into the building)

Barb Said, I have never seen Pim run so fast into school before.

Keely Said, I just want to know how she can fit through that window.

Ms. Teslow Said, Come on you two love birds. You don't want to be late.

Keely Said, Bye, Mom. Thank you. (Keely gives her mom a wrap around hug)

Ms. Teslow Said, What for, dear?

Keely Said, Everything, Being so cool with this Phil thing.

Ms. Teslow Said, People are lucky if they ever find true love in life. While I don't want you to grow up to fast, I realize that what you guys have is special.

Barb Said, That was well said, Mandy.

Phil Said, Later, Mom.

(Phil and Keely get out of the car. Barb and Mandy drive off waving to there two children who are deeply in love)

Keely Said, Ready?

Phil Said, You, know it.

(Phil and Keely walk into school and receive the same reaction they got after they got together and after there passionate first kiss)


	31. Old Friends

Chapter 31: Old Friends

(Tuesday March 30 2006 7:39 AM. Phil and Keely enter there first class of the day Hand in Hand that begins at 7:40)

(Phil pulls Keelys chair from her desk like the gentleman he is)

Keely Said, Phil, that's sweet.

(Keely kisses Phil)

Seth Said, Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow? Together!

(Phil and Keely look shocked and amazed to be staring at the school mate they had not seen in over a year)

Phil Said, Wosmer, where have you been? I thought you dropped out or moved.

Keely Said, Wow, Just this last weekend Phil and I saw Tia for the first time since she moved.

Seth Said, Darn, Tia Moved? I was looking forward to seeing her.

Phil Said, Seth? What about you? Where were you?

Seth Said, Well, My family moved me to San Francisco for my dad's job but just last week his boss and my dad got into it, my dad quit, then we moved back here to Pickford. I admit I'm not good on relationship things but it seems to me you two are together now?

Phil & Keely Said, (In Unison) Yes, we are. (Keely and Phil smile and share a Kiss)

Phil Said, Yeah, we just got together last week.

Keely Said, Yeah, everybody else thought we were a couple and voted us cutest couple. We were sort of like the last to know but we both found out that we both wanted this for a long time, since we met, it's just it was complicated with us being so close. From the first day I laid eyes on him in math class I knew I wanted Phil.

Phil Said, The first day I laid eyes on Keely the Christmas break before I enrolled in HG wells I knew I wanted Keel as well. It just was complicated at first.

Seth Said, I don't know what could have been so complicated. It was obvious to Tia and me that you wanted each other bad. I mean it was so obvious. I had never seen two friends who are not the same sex do so much together. I mean you went to movies together not just once in a while but like three times a week, you went to the mall together 5 times a week. You spent more time together then my Parents do. I'm glad you guys are so happy. Ah, I wish I could find somebody.

Phil Said, Don't worry Seth. You will eventually. Keely and I were just lucky to meet at such a young age. People usually don't meet there soul mates, there destiny, and or there life long partner in high school.

Keely Said, Yeah, Seth.

Phil Said, Keep ya chin up, buddy.

(With that Phil and Keely give each other a short Kiss because the teacher will be here shortly and sure enough at 7:45, 5 minutes after class begins a teacher Phil and Keely have never seen before walks in.)


	32. The New Teacher

Chapter 32: The New Teacher

(Tuesday March 30 2006. Phil and Keely in class at 7:46 AM.)

Mrs. Woodson Said, Hello class. I'm sorry I'm late but Mr. Hackett called me in for an interview for this job at 7:15…Today.

Phil Said, Sounds like something Hackett would do.

Keely Said, I agree baby.

Phil Said, I love you.

Keely Said, I love you more.

Phil Said, Well, I love you…..

Mrs. Woodson Said, Enough. You must be Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow. Mr. Hackett told me to keep a close on you guys. You, especially Phil. I have no idea why. I think it concerns PDA though. Since it's my first day and you don't know my rules I'll let it slide. If it continues we will see how much you love Detention.

Phil and Keely Said, (In Unison) Sorry.

Mrs. Woodson Said, Keep the making out lovey dubey stuff at home. I hear from Mr. Hackett that you guys are living with each other.

(A loud gasp from the students. Seth, Owen, Via, and Bruno had the loudest gasps of them all.)

Phil Said, What's wrong with that? My parents and Keel's mom are there as well.

Keely Said, Yeah, plus we love each other.

Mrs. Woodson Said, Enough.

(Phil and Keely both have a look on their face that something fishy is going on and they don't like it one bit. They don't mind that Mrs. Woodson broadcasted there relationship to the whole class, they loved that, but that's not what a teacher normally does.)


	33. Lunchtime Adventure

Chapter 33: Lunchtime Adventure

(Tuesday March 30 2006. 11:30 AM Lunch Time. Phil and Keely leaving class and heading to the Lunch room. Lil. Danny comes running up to Phil & Keely.)

Lil. Danny Said, Sorry guys, I won't be able to make it to lunch. Pim has me doing her homework and taking names of the next people to prank. Some other time.

Phil Said, Trust me Lil. D. I don't think you have to worry about Pim finding a boyfriend. I mean you know unless it's you.

Lil. Danny Said, Alright.

(Lil. Danny Runs off)

Phil Said, He has no shot.

Keely Said, Yeah, but it is adorable how he likes your sister.

Phil Said, It's freaky how he likes my sister.

(Phil and Keely share a laugh)

Keely Said, So, should we go off campus for lunch then?

Phil Said, Where would my baby like to go?

Keely Said, I don't know. I want to go somewhere that when we are done eating we can make love. We have not done that in a while you know.

(Keely Kisses Phil)

Phil Said, Yeah, I know. It's just so tough to get time alone with each other.

Keely Said, We can skip the rest of our classes today. We just have to be back here when your mother picks us up. You know because my mom is taking me to dinner tonight so we can discuss some things.

Phil Said, Alright. How about we take the skyak to Australia. We can eat lunch and then I know this great place where we can get a room and we can *whisper* have sex and make love for a few hours *whisper* before we have to head back here to be here when school let's out at 3:30.

Keely Said, Sounds lovely.

(Phil and Keely kiss each other for about 5 seconds. They grab each others hands and go to the parking lot. When nobody is looking they get the skyak ready and they take off.)


	34. Australia

Chapter 34: Australia Pt 1

(Tuesday March 30 2006. 12:00 PM PST. Phil and Keely arrive in Australia on the skyack.)

Keely Said, That was really beautiful, Phil.

Phil Said, Yeah, It was. (Phil gives Keely a quick kiss)

Keely Said, It feels like it's been forever since we made love.

Phil Said, I am looking forward to that, Keel, but let's get some food first. Our suite at the Park Lodge Hotel is booked all night. Of course we won't need it all night only for a couple hours. (Phil and Keely smile at each other)

Keely Said, So, where are you taking me for lunch, Phil?

Phil Said, It's called, Somi's Thai Restaurant.

Keely Said, It sounds, lovely. (Keely leans in to kiss Phil)

(Phil quickly takes out the Invisi-Spray and puts it on himself, Keely, and the Skyack and parks it on the roof of the restaurant. Phil and Keely get down to the ground once the Invisi-Spray wears off they walk into the restaurant hand and hand)

(Back in Pickford)

Mr. Hackett Said, (On the phone in the classroom) Thank you, Mrs. Woodson. Oh yeah, sure, my concern was the PDA. So they were in class earlier. That's what I thought. (Mr. Hackett hangs up the phone)

(Owen, Via, and Seth look on in horror)

Mr. Hackett Said, After class, I need to speak to you three.

(Phil and Keely arrive at the Park Lodge Hotel and check into there suite overlooking the ocean)

Keely Said, This is too much, Phil. You didn't need to do all this for me.

Phil Said, I know. I won't always go all out. That's not what were all about. I just know it was a rough day yesterday and you deserve a few hours of being treated like a princess.

Keely Said, Oh, Phil. You are so wonderful.

(Phil and Keely start undressing on the couch in the suite and get completely naked and flop on to the king size bed across the room.)

Keely Said, I want you inside me, oh my god, you feel so good, Phil.

Phil Said, Are you ok, Keel?

Keely Said, Yes, Phil. (Keely whimpered)

(Keely and Phil continue losing themselves inside each other for the next hour. All the stress of the last couple days in a matter of minutes melted away at least for the time being)

(Back in Pickford, The Bell Rings)

(All the students except Owen, Via, and Seth leave)

Mr. Hackett Said, Where are Mr. Diffy and Miss Teslow?

Owen, Via, and Seth Said, (In Unison) I don't know.

Mr. Hackett Said, Hmm. They were in class with you earlier right?

Owen Said, The O-dawg was asleep in that period.

Mr. Hackett Said, You know, sleeping on school ground is prohibited. Seth, it's your first day back at H.G Wells. I'm sure you don't want to start off by lying to me would you?

Seth Said, Ah……

Via Said, Yes, they were. Keely and Phil are our friends. They wouldn't expect us to cover for them. Plus, Mr. Hackett was just on the phone with our first period teacher. Seth, you were too busy going on and on about Keely's friend Tia. And, you, Owen were really into hearing about it.

Mr. Hackett Said, That's all I need. You three can go.

(Mr. Hackett picks up the phone and calls the Diffy residence)


	35. Australia Part 2

Chapter 35: Australia Pt 2

(2:20 PM PST Lloyd picks up the phone)

Mr. Hackett Said, Howdy, neighbor.

Lloyd Said, Rat Snacks.

Mr. Hackett Said, What?

Lloyd Said, It's not a good thing to get a call from the vice principal during school hours.

Mr. Hackett Said, I think I better talk to Mrs. Diffy.

Lloyd Said, I'll get Barb.

(Mr. Diffy yells for Barb)

Lloyd Said, It's Mr. Hackett. It's about Pim.

(Lloyd heads out to the Garage)

Barb Said, What did Pim do this time? How much should Lloyd make the check out for?

Mr. Hackett Said, What, no, this isn't about Pim. Why don't you put me on the Phone with Ms. Teslow?

Barb Said, How do you know Mandy is living here with us?

Mr. Hackett Said, I'm your neighbor, that's how.

Barb Said, What concerns Keely, concerns Phil, concerns me. Now spill.

Mr. Hackett Said, Actually, this concerns both Phil and Keely. They were in there first two classes of the day with our new teacher Mrs. Woodson but since lunch they were not in my first class of the afternoon and are not in this one either. So my thought is they skipped.

Barb Said, Well, they are not here.

(Lloyd comes in from the garage)

Lloyd Said, The skyak is missing. Pim must have taken it.

Barb Said, Lloyd.

Mr. Hackett Said, What?

Barb Said, My husband just told me the Kayak is missing. He probably just misplaced it. I bet Phil and Keely will show up back to school by the end of the school day. Ms. Teslow and I told them we would pick them up.

Mr. Hackett Said, Anyway, if that's the case, they will get detention to serve after school for a week starting today so when you and Ms. Teslow pick them up at 4:30 PM I want you guys to come in and the four of us will have ourselves a little chat. Bring Lloyd as well.

Barb Said, Ah, Ok.

Mr. Hackett Said, Talk to you later. (Hangs up the phone) Man, that family is nuts. Anyway, class…

(Back in the Diffy residence)

Ms. Teslow Said, Barb, who was that?

Lloyd Said, Barb, why were you talking about Phil and Keely when Pim's the one in trouble?

Barb Said, It wasn't about Pim, Lloyd. Phil and Keely skipped since lunch.

Ms. Teslow and Lloyd Said, (In Unison) What?

Lloyd Said, Not, my Phil.

Ms. Teslow Said, Not, my Keely.

Barb Said, You just said the Skyak was missing Lloyd. Obviously, Phil and Keely took it.

Ms. Teslow Said, What's a Skyak?

Barb Said, It's like a flying Kayak.

Lloyd Said, Only, it can go a thousand times faster.

Ms. Teslow Said, What!

Barb Said, Not helping, Lloyd. I told Mr. Hackett they will probably try to sneak back on campus and come out at about 3:30 PM acting like everything is fine. Right when we will be about to leave, Mr. Hackett will bust them. They will have detention for a week starting today.

Ms. Teslow Said, So, are we just going to let them get away with it?

Lloyd Said, Are we, honey?

Barb Said, We will all have a serious talk with Phil and Keely how this isn't acceptable. We know they are in love but we need to tell them how they can't feel entitled. Look what entitlement got Tiger Woods into late 2009.

Ms. Teslow Said, What happened to Tiger Woods in 2009?

Lloyd Said, He got beat over the head from a golf club by his wife after she found out he was unfaithful.

Barb Said, It took him years to rehab his image.

Ms. Teslow Said, Ouch, our little town of Pickford may have to change the name of our Tiger Woods.

Barb Said, Our main problem is Hackett, who wants Lloyd to come with us Ms. Teslow and along with Pim all sit down and have a talk of course with Phil and Keely there as well.

Lloyd Said, I have a shift at the hardware store.

Ms. Teslow Said, You can have Curtis take your shift. I have been working with him on his people skills and think he is coming along excellent.

Lloyd Said, Fine.

(Lloyd, Barb, and Ms. Teslow all dreading what's to come in the next few hours)

(2:30 PM PST. Keely and Phil cuddled close in the nude under the covers after an hour and a half of passionate love making.)

Keely Said, Phil, You're a machine.

Phil Said, (He laughs and gives Keely a kiss) That never get's old. I still remember the first time you told me that.

Keely Said, You do?

Phil Said, Of course, a little over a year ago, we were on our laptop computers in my backyard. Who would have imagined a little of a year later we would be here where we are now. (Phil sighs and smiles)

Keely Said, (Kisses Phil) I had hoped even then we would get here eventually.

Phil Said, So did I.

Keely Said, And here we are.

(Phil and Keely smile at each other and then get up to take a quick shower together to clean off which they managed to get a little more sex in but only a few minutes worth. Then they get dressed and check out of the hotel. They hop on the skyak which is still on the roof of the Tai restaurant that is just down the street from the hotel. Then they fly back to Pickford. They arrive at 3:10 PM PST)

Phil Said, Stay here, Keely.

Keely Said, Hurry, Phil. We only have twenty minutes. We can't have my mom finding out about this.

Phil Said, Relax, Keely. My dad's at work and our Mom's have already left to pick us up. I will put the Skyak away then we will rush back to H.G Wells.

(Phil quickly put's the skyak away. Phil and Keely race back to H.G Wells and arrive and sneak back into the school. It's 3:28 PM EST)

Keely Said, We made it, Phil.

Phil Said, Yeah, Keely.

(They both have a sigh of relief and then the bell rings)

Phil Said, I'm so glad the school day is over. We can go home and relax the rest of the day.

Keely Said, Yeah.

(Keely and Phil kiss then head to the exit of the school hand and hand)

**Author-Notes: I really love how this chapter turned out. Next chapter, well, Phil and Keely get busted and the meeting with Mr. Hackett. **

.


	36. Meeting

Chapter 36: Meeting

(Outside the H.G Wells school doors Mr. Hackett is waiting. Phil and Keely walk out hand and hand and don't see Mr. Hackett)

Mr. Hackett Said, Well, well, well, it's Mr. Phil Diffy and Ms. Keely Teslow. Are you just coming from class?

(Phil and Keely are startled and realize they are busted)

Phil Said, Detention?

Keely Said, For a week?

Mr. Hackett Said, Yes, starting today.

(Phil and Keely start to head back into the school but…)

Mr. Hackett Said, Also, your parents and Pim are all waiting for you in my office. Isn't that lovely?

(Phil and Keely lay their heads on each others shoulders realizing this wont end well)

(Mr. Hackett's office)

Pim Said, How am I going to make Phil and Keely pay for this? I should be home now plotting….

Barb Said, (looks intently at Pim) What?

Pim Said, Plotting my weekend plans of course mother.

Lloyd Said, Look, Pim. I'm sorry you have to be here but that's that.

Ms. Teslow Said, I don't know what Im going to do.

Lloyd Said, Just be calm, Mandy. We can't have Hackett finding out the Diffys are from the future.

Ms. Teslow Said, I meant with Keely.

Pim Said, You're shipping her to military school. Yes!

Ms. Teslow Said, No, I mean, I just feel like we are drifting apart.

Barb Said, Mandy, Keely loves you. What Lloyd and I learned long ago is that nobody is perfect. Keely has never been in trouble since we have known her and well she has practically hung out with Phil non-stop since they met. I'm sure this is going to be a one time thing.

Lloyd Said, I sort of have a feeling why this happened.

Ms. Teslow Said, Why is that?

Lloyd Said, You won't like the answer.

Pim Said, Just spill, dad.

Lloyd Said, They have had no time for the, you know, what teenagers do in the dark with no parental supervision kind of thing lately.

Barb, Ms. Teslow, and Pim Said, (In Unison) What?

Lloyd Said, I don't know, When I shut the power off on Phil a month of so ago in the garage I heard that. It's just easier to say that than it is to say sex.

Pim Said, It's a one syllable word, Dad. Sex!

Ms. Teslow Said, Please, let's just change the subject.

Barb Said, I agree.

(Mr. Hackett barges in the door followed close behind by Phil and Keely)

Pim Said, Look who it is. It's the new Bonnie & Clyde of H.G Wells, Mr. and Mrs. Phil Diffy.

(Phil and Keely seem to pay no attention to Pim. They are too concerned about what happens next. Mr. Hackett takes a seat behind his desk. Pim is in the lazy boy on the side wall on the left of Mr. Hackett's desk. Barb and Lloyd are directly in front of Mr. Hackett. Phil is next to Lloyd. Mandy is next to Barb. Keely is next to Mandy)

Mr. Hackett Said, The last time you were in trouble at school Keely & Phil, it was before I became vice principle. It was the tomato incident 18 months ago. At the same time, I can't say Im surprised.

Barb & Ms. Teslow Said, What's that supposed to mean?

Mr. Hackett Said, I'm just saying, its obvious Phil and Keely are in a relationship now, so they are going to want to spend a lot of alone time together.

Lloyd Said, And?

Mr. Hackett Said, My point is that romance is no excuse for skipping class for some mid afternoon excitement.

Pim Said, You mean mid afternoon delight?

Barb Said, Pim, please. This is not the time for jokes.

Phil Said, Look, this was my fault. I take full responsibility. I didn't fully realize what I was doing.

Keely Said, No, Phil. I'm not going to let you take the fall. I went willingly; I wanted some time alone with you. We hadn't had time for any…

(Ms. Teslow glares at her daughter)

Keely Said, Anytime to talk.

Phil Said, I knew what we were doing was wrong. I felt like nothing could take us down. I thought Keel and I were untouchable.

Keely Said, Yeah, I realize now that true love doesn't change the rules when it comes to what's right and wrong. I'm sorry, Mom.

Phil Said, Im sorry as well Ms. Teslow, Mom, and Dad.

Pim Said, I'm sorry momma. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you….

Barb Said, Pim, please. This is no time to bust out in song.

Keely Said, It won't happen again.

Phil Said, I promise.

Lloyd Said, Oh, we all are going to still talk later tonight back at home, Phil and Keely.

Ms. Teslow Said, Yes, tonight at home, Keely and Phil. You need to apologize to Mr. Hackett for skipping his two afternoon classes.

Phil and Keely Said, (In Unison) Sorry, Mr. Hackett.

Mr. Hackett Said, Since this is you're first skipping offense all the punishment you will receive is a week's detention each. Unfortunately, the detention is not gender specific, so we will need to add a couple rules for you two. No talking and No touching the whole hour.

Pim Said, That's it! You're going that easy. I'm very disappointed in you, Neil.

Barb Said, Sorry about that Mr. Hackett.

Mr. Hackett Said, Pim's just lucky she said that during after school hours. Now, go home. I have changed my mind. The detention will start tomorrow.

(With that, the Diffys and the Teslows leave Mr. Hackett's office and leave the school. The drive home is quiet and after a few minutes they arrive home at the Diffy residence. They head inside)

.


	37. Live And Learn

Chapter 37: Live And Learn

(Inside the Diffy household. Everybody is in the living room except for Pim who is sleeping upstairs, Barb who is making dinner in the Kitchen and Curtis who is still at work. Lloyd and Ms. Teslow are in the living room talking to Phil and Keely)

Lloyd Said, Phil, what were you thinking! Taking the skyak from school off campus?

Keely Said, Mr. Diffy, it isn't like this is the first time.

Ms. Teslow and Lloyd Said, (In Unison) What!

Keely Said, A year or so ago, Phil and I went to France and Italy for lunch when we were allowed to go off campus.

Phil Said, Dad, I told you I was going to do that.

Ms. Teslow Said, Anyway, back to the question at hand, what were you thinking pumpkin?

Keely and Phil Said, (In Unison) I wasn't thinking.

Lloyd Said, Since, I have no idea how Ms. Teslow wants' to punish or not punish Keely, I'm going to have Ms. Teslow decide your punishment as well, Phil.

Ms. Teslow Said, That won't be necessary, Lloyd. These are good kids. I'm going to trust that this is a one time mistake and it won't happen again. If it does, you kids wont like the punishment.

(Barb exits the kitchen)

Barb Said, Ok, I sprayed a bunch of shrimp for you and the kids, Lloyd. Mandy and I are going to head out for a while.

Lloyd Said, Why?

Ms. Teslow Said, Barb and I just want to talk about a few things. We have not discussed yet about certain physical steps our children have took recently.

Keely Said, Mother.

Ms. Teslow Said, Don't be saying that like you want to add another word after that.

Keely Said, Why do you and Ms. Diffy need to discuss it?

Ms. Teslow Said, After what you told me at the diner there are a few things I need to know. This isn't a negative, honey. I'm trying to understand.

Barb Said, Look, Keely. If it makes you feel any better discussion about how I would act if it was my daughter. We know you and Phil are in love. That's not what we will be discussing.

Phil Said, It's going to be ok, Keel. It's a little uncomfortable to me as well them talking about our sex life. It can only be a positive in the long run.

Keely Said, You are right; it can only be a positive, Phil.

(Phil and Keely kiss for a few seconds)

Lloyd Said, I really don't need this before I eat.

Ms. Teslow Said, On that note, Keely and Phil, I think Barb and I will be going.

(Barb and Mandy head out)

Lloyd Said, Are you kid's hungry?

Phil Said, Not really, Hey dad?

Lloyd Said, What is it, son?

Phil Said, I was thinking of going out with Keely and a few friends to the movies.

Lloyd Said, Well, you heard Ms. Teslow; you guys were not punished so go on ahead. Just be safe you two.

Phil Said, Dad, we will not being doing that in the movie theatre.

Lloyd Said, What, oh, that's not what I meant. It's like recently people in this household have forgot Keely's father is out and more and likely looking for Mandy and Keely.

Phil Said, (Looks at Keely then back at his dad) You think I have forgotten that? I have not. I love Keely. If her dad tried anything to harm Keely, I would kill him.

Lloyd Said, So would I. We all love Keely. That's not the point though. You are assuming it would be easy. You can't be with Keely 24/7.

Keely Said, When I go to the restroom at school, I have Phil wait outside the door.

Lloyd Said, Um, I guess given the circumstance in question that's acceptable.

Phil Said, When we are home, dad, we have a 22nd century security system installed.

Lloyd Said, Look, just be safe; trust me, Im working on a plan to get rid of this Keith problem.

Keely Said, What, Mr. Diffy?

Lloyd Said, It's nothing illegal.

(Lloyd heads off into the kitchen to eat and then goes into the garage)

Keely Said, I thought he would never leave.

(Phil and Keely make out for an hour on the sofa)

Phil Said, So, are you still up to going out tonight after that? (Phil smiles at Keely)

Keely Said, Heck yeah, I love showing off my boo.

Phil Said, Even though as my dad say's, that's probably not the best idea with, you know, Keith?

Keely Said, I have you. (Keely kisses Phil)

Phil Said, That is true.

Keely Said, So, who were you planning on calling?

Phil Said, I was thinking about calling Seth, Via, and Owen.

Keely Said, Are you sure that's a good idea, Phil?

Phil Said, Why wouldn't it be a good idea, Keel?

Keely Said, It seems like the makings of a love triangle to me.

Phil Said, (Laughs) I don't think we have to worry about that. Seth seems to still only have an interest for Tia.

Keely Said, That is true.

(Phil takes out his cell phone and calls Seth. Phil then calls up Owen. Keely takes out her cell phone and calls up Via. They all plan to meet at the Pickford Mall and will decide on the movie then)

**Author Notes: What is to come? Chapter 38 will be Barb and Mandy's talk about their children, specifically the sex Phil and Keely are having. Chapter 39 will be Phil and Keely with friends. Chapter 40 will be Lloyd, Pim, and Curtis focused about what to do with Keith. I hope you enjoy. **


	38. Confessions

Chapter 38: Confessions

(Barb Diffy and Mandy Teslow at Otto's Pink Pig)

Barb Said, This is my first time here.

Mandy Said, I never thought I would step foot in this hog palace again.

Barb Said, I remember Phil looking forward to meeting Keely here to study that first day we knew we were going to be here for a while. This place holds special meaning in Phil's heart and since then Keely has told me it does for her as well.

Mandy Said, Thinking about your daughters love is normal, I know, it's just something you can never really prepare for I guess.

Barb Said, I know Keely is your most important person. I know she is you're everything. While, I love Pim, She is not my only child so I don't exactly know what you are going through.

Mandy Said, I was just so naive.

Barb Said, How so?

Mandy Said, Just, I have such a beautiful daughter; I was naive thinking this day wouldn't come this soon.

Barb Said, Look, while that is true, I don't think this day would have come this soon if it wasn't Phil. Keely's first kiss was from Phil. This isn't really going out on a limb but I'm sure she has had plenty opportunities' to go on dates with guys the past couple years that she and Phil have been friends and never took them up on it.

Mandy Said, I know that. I'm glad the guy in question here is Phil.

Barb Said, So am I. A mother could not wish for a better girlfriend for her son, someone as sweet, kind, and generous as Keely.

Mandy Said, So, you know what Keely was using as birth control for the first couple times right?

Barb Said, I'm not sure.

Mandy Said, Keely said Phil got her some of your 22nd century morning after pills.

Barb Said, So, that explains the nose rash I had that one morning.

Mandy Said, Huh?

Barb Said, That stuff is under lock and key in the time machine. We have a nose lock on the items. I can't believe, Phil.

Mandy Said, Look, I don't want to get Phil in trouble for this. At the end of the day he was just trying to be smart I guess. While their future children will be adorable now is definitely not the time for any grand children.

Barb Said, That is true. If he had only asked but then that would have put me in an awkward position.

Mandy Said, Keely mentioned something about 22 century birth control pills and how they are 100% effective and sanctioned by the Vatican. Is that true?

Barb Said, It's true.

Mandy Said, Because, Keely said something about how Phil can use a wizard to get them, which I still don't quite understand, as much as Curtis tried to explain it I couldn't get it.

Barb Said, Well, first off, you should have come to me or Lloyd. While we love Curtis, he is not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Secondly, yeah Phil can do that, as long as he has your permission. I have a mini wizard in my purse that I could do it with as well.

Mandy Said, I like that second option. I would rather you make them or generate them.

Barb Said, I can do that.

Mandy Said, I mean, it's obvious they are going to continue engaging in intercourse, so might as well be sure it's safe.

Barb Said, That is true. That's one thing about Phil and Keely. They, well before today, were always responsible. That's why I can believe that them skipping today was a one time thing.

Mandy Said, I can't believe my pumpkin is going on birth control at sixteen.

Barb Said, All I can say is, at least it's not just for anybody, while I can't imagine the thought that your daughter is having sex regardless of the circumstance is easy, I firmly believe in all my heart that Phil and Keely will only sleep with each other in their lives.

Mandy Said, Oh, I know that, you are right; it's just the idea that is bothersome to me. I completely agree with all you said.

(The waiter comes with the bill and Barb hands him a twenty dollar bill and tells him to keep the change. Barb and Mandy head home)


	39. We Got Swag

Chapter 39: We Got Swag

(Phil and Keely, hand in hand walking through the Pickford Mall, they spot Seth and Owen and walk towards them)

Phil Said, Sup guys.

Seth Said, Hey, sorry about earlier.

Owen Said, Yeah, the O-Dawg was smooth but….

(Via walks up to them)

Via Said, Hey, I'm here. Sorry for the hold up. And, Owen, you were so not smooth.

Owen Said, I was so.

Phil Said, It doesn't matter. It was mine and Keel's doing.

Owen Said, Yeah, I was listening to Seth go on and on about this girl named Tia. How come I have not met this girl?

Via Said, You are such a dawg.

Seth Said, So, Phil and Keely? What did you guys do during the two class periods you skipped?

Owen Said, Bow chicka wow wow.

Via Said, My point still stands, you are a dawg.

Phil Said, A gentleman never kisses and tells, Owen.

Seth Said, So there was kissing involved. I knew it.

Keely Said, Yes, kissing was involved, that's all ill say.

Phil Said, Yeah, our lips are sealed.

Via Said, Keely, you and I later alone, you need to spill. Nobody said girls can't talk about each others love life.

Seth Said, That is a double standard.

Keely Said, I really don't mind if Phil talks about it.

Phil Said, Oh yeah, If I wanted to, I would. I will say that…

Owen Said, He is going to say it…

Phil Said, (Screams out loud) I love Keely Teslow!

(A few people walking in the mall look back and continue on)

Owen Said, That's it? Damn, I thought we were going to get something juicy.

Keely Said, You know, I love when you proclaim your love for me out loud (Phil and Keely kiss for about fifteen seconds)

Seth Said, Oh yeah.

Owen Said, (Whispers out loud to Seth) I wonder if there is tongue.

Via Said, EW, gross Owen.

Keely Said, So, are you guys ready for a movie?

Via Said, I thought we would never get to that point.

Phil Said, ha-ha, Keely and Via. What do you girls want to see? It's ladies choice. Sorry Seth and Owen.

Keely and Via Said, (In Unison) Lost Pony 3.

Owen Said, Oh, that came out this week? Sweet!

(Seth and Via give Owen an awkward look while Phil and Keely just laugh)

Owen Said, I mean, it's a sweet film for Phil and Keely to make out during.

Via Said, Yeah, way to ruin that moment Owen.

(Phil and Keely arm in arm walk into the theatre with Via, Owen, and Seth following)


	40. Pursuit Of Happiness

Chapter 40: Pursuit Of Happiness

(Lloyd, Pim, and Curtis in the garage)

Pim Said, Why did you guys need me out here?

Lloyd Said, I figured you would like the opportunity to take down the #1 Diffy nemeses?

Pim Said, The East Side Diffys?

Lloyd Said, No, well, No, maybe some other time. Right now it's Keith.

Pim Said, I'm down with that. Hey, Curtis, what would you say to Keith if you saw him?

Curtis Said, Bunaka.

Pim Said, And…

Curtis Said, I'll do, Egata.

Lloyd Said, Well, if we need someone to do a surprise attack, you're our man Curtis.

Curtis Said, Don't mess with Tooku's.

Pim Said, So what's the plan Daddy-Poo?

Lloyd Said, I'm going to need to run it by Ms. Teslow before it can be a go.

Pim Said, Yeah, yeah, if it's for her own good and Keely's you know she will do it so let's hear it.

Lloyd Said, Well, Ms. Teslow will need to seek out Keith.

Pim Said, What? If it was me, yeah, I could handle it. But, I don't thing Ms. Teslow has the capabilities of a Pim Diffy.

Lloyd Said, With some of our Future technology in hand, Mandy will be in no danger at all.

Pim Said, Seriously, you are going to risk people finding out about us by using future technology against Keith?

Lloyd Said, We all love, Keely.

Pim Said, I….

Lloyd Said, You love Keely as well. You don't fool anybody, Pim. The point is Keely is family, so Ms. Teslow is family as well. It's worth it if we can keep them safe.

Curtis Said, Curtis like that.

Lloyd Said, Thank you, Curtis.

Pim Said, Ok, so can I go in the house now?

Lloyd Said, Yeah, just behave.

(Pim heads into the house)

Curtis Said, Curtis tired.

Lloyd Said, Just a few minutes more Curtis, then the garage is yours. Go lay down on the sofa inside for a few minutes till Im done.

(Curtis heads into the house. Lloyd is humming folk music to himself until the garage door startles him and opens. Lloyd moves to the side of the garage till the car is parked. Barb and Mandy are home)


	41. Momma Sed

Chapter 41: Momma Sed

(Barb, Mandy, and Lloyd in the garage)

Barb Said, Honey, what are you doing out here by yourself?

Lloyd Said, Well, Phil and Keely went to the mall with Seth, Owen, and Via. Curtis is sleeping on the sofa in the house. Pim is inside doing who knows what. I'm just getting some future technology stuff ready.

Barb Said, Ready for what?

Lloyd Said, Well, that's what I need to talk to Mandy about. I hate how this Keith thing is hanging over us and we have got to do something to eliminate the threat.

Mandy Said, What do you mean by eliminate?

Lloyd Said, I mean extinguish the threat. Put Keith back where he belongs in Prison or if he tries anything to harm Keely or you Mandy and his outcome may be worse than that.

Mandy Said, How exactly are we going to do this?

Lloyd Said, Well, just let me finish after I say what I'm about to say, it will involve you seeking out Keith. Now, before you say anything, remember this will be completely safe. With the Diffy future technology at your disposal you will be untouchable.

Mandy Said, I don't want Keely involved in this at all. I don't care if it's completely safe.

Lloyd Said, Keely and Phil won't even know.

Barb Said, What about Pim?

Lloyd Said, She knows about it and was involved with a little of the planning but her services are no longer needed. Curtis, now he will be involved. Curtis would make Keith crap himself.

Barb Said, Are you not afraid of exposing that the Diffys are from the future?

Lloyd Said, I may be paranoid, but I know enough that the government won't believe a criminal.

Barb Said, Well, it's up to Mandy.

Lloyd Said, yeah, that's true.

Mandy Said, I need to think about how exactly I'm going to go about it. I guess I could call Keith's mom and try to convince her I'm still interested in Keith and I made a huge mistake by kicking him to the curb. Then, maybe I can get him to meet up with me somewhere.

Lloyd Said, I can work with that. Also, if you are afraid you won't be convincing on the floor with his mother, we can use the wizard to make you more convincing. Anyway, I'm done for the night. What's in the bag, Barb?

Barb Said, Oh, it's Keelys 22 century birth control pills. I created them in the car with my portable wizard.

Lloyd Said, So, I take it your talk went good?

Mandy Said, It went well, yes.

Lloyd Said, Good.

(Lloyd, Barb, and Mandy head inside the house)


	42. Same Song & Dance

Chapter 42: Same Song & Dance

(Phil and Keely, arm in arm, walk out of the movie theatre with Via, Owen, and Seth following from behind)

Owen Said, Someone needs to get that Pony a shock collar.

Via Said, That is a little harsh, Owen.

Owen Said, It would be for the pony's own good. Maybe then he wouldn't get lost so much.

Keely Said, The owners just need to pay more attention to the Pony.

Via Said, Exactly, Keely.

Owen Said, You barley even watched the movie. You were sucking face with Phil the whole time. Ain't I Right Seth?

(Keely glares at Seth)

Seth Said, I have no comment on this matter.

Phil Said, You're a good guy, Seth.

Via Said, Yeah Seth, you could teach Owen a thing or two.

Phil Said, Hey, that looks like Bruno and his crew.

Seth Said, Who is Bruno?

(Bruno and his crew walk up to Phil, Keely, Seth, Via, and Owen)

Bruno Said, What up, Phil and Keely. I have not yet congratulated you guys on becoming a couple. I would have brought you some coleslaw as a gift for getting together but hey I didn't know I would run into you here and well I had no clean containers to put it in.

Keely Said, Thanks, Bruno. It's been so wonderful.

Bruno Said, I'm shocked it took so long though for you guys to go steady. That kiss broadcasted throughout the school was so hot. You're looking good, Via. Sup, Owen.

Phil Said, This is an old friend of Keely and I's, Seth Wosmer.

Bruno Said, A friend of Phil and Keelys is a friend of mine. (Bruno shakes Seth's hand)

Phil Said, So, what brings you and the crew out tonight?

Bruno Said, Not much, Phil. We are actually just on out way out, we got some stuff from Champs and that's it. You guys take care. It was nice to meet you, Seth. Congrats again, Phil, Keely.

(Bruno and his posse leave)

Seth Said, He seems, cool.

Phil Said, Yeah, he is. When he is not hitting on my girl, Keely. (Phil smiles at Keely and she kisses him)

Seth Said, He wanted to date you, Keely?

Keely Said, Yeah, he had no shot. I only have eyes for Phil. The timing just needed to be right for Phil and me.

Phil Said, Because, I'm just so cute, funny, and sensitive. (Phil smiles at Keely and kisses her)

Seth Said, Well, I enjoyed hanging out with you all tonight. It's getting late so I need to head home. (He heads out of the mall)

Via Said, Yeah, same here. See you guys tomorrow at School. (Via starts walking away)

Owen Said, Wait, Via. Don't leave yet. (Owen chases after Via)

Phil Said, Yeah, we should be heading home. Our curfew isn't till 10:00 but I want to prove to our parents that we are still the responsible teenagers we have always been.

Keely Said, I agree.

(Phil and Keely walk out of the mall hand and hand and head home)


	43. Opal, Pink, Yellow, And Blue! Oh My!

Chapter 43: Opal, Pink, Yellow, And Blue! Oh My!

(Phil and Keely arrive home and head into the living room where Pim is watching TV)

Pim Said, You got lipstick all over your face, Phil. You could be more discrete in public, you two.

Phil Said, I have lipstick all over face? Sweet!

Keely Said, I love my man, Pim. The whole world needs to know, Phil Diffy is mine.

(Keely and Phil kiss)

Pim Said, You two make me want to hurl cheese.

(Pim shuts off the TV and heads upstairs. Phil proceeds to sit in the lazy boy that Pim leaving opened up.)

Phil Said, Here, sit on my lap, Keel.

Keely Said, I would be honored.

(Keely climbs on top of Phil's lap and get's herself situated and they start making out)

(In the Kitchen, Lloyd, Barb, and Mandy are talking)

Lloyd Said, Looks like they are home.

Barb Said, Are you ready, Mandy?

Mandy Said, Nope, but it needs to be done.

(Barb, Lloyd, and Ms. Teslow walk in the living room and catch Keely and Phil getting hot and heavy)

Lloyd Said, Uh-hum.

(Phil and Keely part lips but Keely is still on his lap)

Phil Said, Hey, Daddy. (Then he see's Ms. Teslow)

Keely Said, Hey, Mom.

Phil Said, I think maybe we should get up from here, Keel.

Keely Said, Yeah, I think so as well.

(Phil and Keely stand up from the lazy boy)

Ms. Teslow Said, We have some news we want to tell you kids.

Barb Said, Yeah, why don't you two have a seat on the sofa.

Lloyd Said, Not on top of each other, please.

(Phil and Keely sit down on the sofa)

Ms. Teslow Said, Keely, Mrs. Diffy and I decided that it would be for the best if you went on Birth control.

Keely Said, Really?

Ms. Teslow Said, I don't like the fact that my butternut is growing up, but, I have to realize that you two really do love each other and you are going to continue to have intercourse. I realize that, even though today you lacked responsibility but all other times you two have always be responsible.

Phil Said, Why, thank you Ms. T.

Barb Said, So, on the way home, I used my portable wizard to create the 22nd century birth control pills.

Ms. Teslow Said, Here, kiddo.

(Ms. Teslow hands Keely the bag with the pills in them. The pills are opal shaped and are pink, blue, and yellow.)

Barb Said, You take two a day, Keely. One pill in the morning and one pill at night. Take one tonight, and one tomorrow morning then it will be in your system. Then, as long as you keep doing that, you will be perfectly safe.

(Keely get's up and gives her mom a big hug)

Keely Said, I love you, Mom.

Ms. Teslow Said, I love you to, Hun.

(Phil get's up and shakes Ms. Teslows hand and then hugs his mom)

Phil Said, I love you, Mom.

Barb Said, I know you love, Keely.

Lloyd Said, What about me?

(Curtis comes in from the garage)

Curtis Said, You, Tooku.

Lloyd Said, Thanks, Curtis.

Keely Said, Aw, Here Mr. Diffy.

(Keely gives Mr. Diffy a hug)

Keely Said, You are the closest thing I have ever had to a Dad. You know that.

Lloyd Said, Yeah, I do.

(Lloyd smiles at Keely)

Barb Said, It's almost 10:00.

Ms. Teslow Said, Phil, why don't you walk Keely to the guest room and say your goodnights. I will be in shortly.

Keely Said, See ya in a few, Mom. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Diffy. (Keely gives Barb a hug)

Barb and Lloyd Said, (In unison) Night.

(Phil and Keely lock hands and walk up the stairs and head into the guest room)


	44. As Lovers Go

Chapter 44: As Lovers Go

(Phil and Keely in the guest room sitting on one of the beds)

Phil Said, With everything that happened today, it was still a great day. (Phil smiles)

Keely Said, Yeah, I'm so happy that our moms are becoming so close and actually got me birth control.

Phil Said, Yeah, while my parents have always been complimentary of your mom, I think it is a burden off their back that there is at least one adult who knows that we are from the future. I think it's good my mom has a friend she can trust.

Keely Said, Yeah, well, tomorrow night, we will be able to make love.

Phil Said, I'll be counting the minutes like always, Keel. I love you so much. I'm so happy we are together.

Keely Said, And you know I love you, Dash Manly. (Keely giggles)

(Phil and Keely kiss for five minutes and hear Ms. Teslow near the door and Phil and Keely part lips. Ms. Teslow walks in)

Phil Said, Night, Keel. I love you. (Phil gives Keely a quick kiss)

Keely Said, Sleep well, sweetie pie.

Phil Said, Night, Ms. T.

Ms. Teslow Said, Night, Phil.

(Phil leaves the guest room)

Ms. Teslow Said, I love seeing you so happy, pumpkin.

Keely Said, I am. I really am.

(Ms. Teslow crawls into her guest bed and turns the lights out. She ponders the future and concludes in her mind that Lloyd is right. In order for normalcy they need to take care of this Keith issue)


	45. The Luckiest

Chapter 45: The Luckiest

(Phil alone in his room with the radio on and lying in bed)

_Phil Diffy feels like the luckiest guy in the world. He can't help but lay in bed and smile. He is with the girl of his dreams, Keely Teslow. His parents, Lloyd and Barb, are as understanding as he could ever have hoped for. They love, Keely and she loves them as well. Pim, well, she was Pim, but if she really disliked Keely, it would be painfully obvious, literally. Pim sacrificed a lot so Keely and he could be together. Phil realizes he will never be able to repay her for that gesture. No way was he ever going to let Pim know just how much he truly does appreciate what she did, because then, well, Pim would find someway to get him to repay her. _

_Phil Diffy also thinks about just how great Ms. Teslow has been. While, he has no idea about just how truly special a mother and daughter relationship can be, he realizes it can't be easy to find out your only daughter is growing up faster than you ever thought possible. He realizes sooner or later, he needs to find a way to show Ms. Teslow just how greatly he appreciates being accepting of him and his family. _

(With those thoughts in Phil's head, he drifts away into sleep)


	46. Still DIFFY

Chapter 46: Still D.I.F.F.Y.

(Barb and Lloyd in lying in Bed, Lloyd is reading the paper)

Lloyd Said, The Pickford Landfill Corporation has filed for bankruptcy. It's such a shame.

Barb Said, Put that down, Lloyd.

(Lloyd sits the paper down on the nightstand)

Lloyd Said, Yeah, it's getting late.

Barb Said, What are you thinking about, Hun?

Lloyd Said, Do you think we are good parents?

Barb Said, What brought that on?

Lloyd Said, I don't know. Would good parents really be ok with one of their children having sex?

Barb Said, I don't think we are ok with that fact, Lloyd. We just understand that it's going to happen regardless if we tried to forbid it or not. During Mandy and My conversation this was brought up. It could be a lot worse; our children could be with someone who was a bad influence, who treated them poorly, who used them, and so on. Phil and Keely each found someone who loves them and will always love them. I truly believe that. Mandy does as well.

Lloyd Said, I guess you're right.

Barb Said, Just look at Phil. He has hardly ever been any trouble for us. He's sensitive. He treats people with respect. I would hope we had something to do with that. (Barb smiles at Lloyd)

Lloyd Said, Night, Hun.

(Lloyd gives Barb a kiss and they head off to sleep)


	47. Ain't Nothin But A Diffy Thang

Chapter 47: Ain't Nothin But A Diffy Thang

(Pim on the computer in her bedroom. She then get's an IM for Lil Danny. They start chatting)

Lil D Said, What is up my sweet sweet Pim?

Pim Said, Ah…hey, Lil D. Why are you still up at this time?

Lil D Said, I couldn't sleep. I could say the same to you? Then again you don't need Beauty sleep.

Pim Said, Quit trying to flatter me D, it won't work.

Lil D Said, I'll knock down those walls of yours eventually, Pim.

Pim Said, Knock yourself out, Lil D.

Lil D Said, So, aren't Phil and Keely such a great couple?

Pim Said, When they are not making me gag, sure.

Lil D Said, You know we could team up and make them gag, if you know what Im saying?

Pim Said, I don't want to know what you are saying, goodnight, Lil D.

Lil D Said, Night, Best Friend Forever.

Pim Said, I would quit or else you are going to get smacked tomorrow.

Lil D Said, You crack me up, Pim.

Pim Said, I'll crack you open if you don't stop now.

Lil D Said, Night.

Pim Said, Yeah, yeah.

(Lil D signs off and Pim has a tiny smile on her face and decides she should get to sleep as well)


	48. No One Looks As Good As You In That

Chapter 48: No One Looks As Good As You In That

(It's 5:45 in the morning. Phil hops out of his bed to begin the day. Ms. Teslow had to be at the office at 6:00. Phil decides to head into the guest room to see if Keely is up. Phil walks into the guest room)

Phil Said, Hey, Keel. (Sits down on her bed beside her and smiles)

Keely Said, What time is it?

Phil Said, It's almost 6: 00.

(Keely looks at the clock and sees that its 5:50)

Keely Said, Do you want to cuddle for a few minutes?

Phil Said, Sure.

(Keely and Phil lying in bed under the covers cuddling for ten minutes)

Keely Said, Shouldn't you get in the shower or do you want me to first?

Phil Said, I was thinking, for the environment of course, that maybe we should take one together to save water.

Keely Said, For the environment?

Phil Said, For the environment!

Keely Said, You know, those pills won't be in my system till tonight?

Phil Said, I know, that doesn't mean we can't do other things in the shower. (Phil starts to tickle Keely in the bed and she hops out)

Keely Said, Fine, fine. Let's go. What about your parents?

Phil Said, They don't get up till 6:30.

Keely Said, Well, time is wasting.

Phil Said, I have to say, with that pair of sweat pants on, your hair tied up, and no makeup on you look fabulous. I'm so lucky. No one looks as good as you in that, ill say.

(Keely smiles and takes Phil by the hand and leads him into the bathroom in the hallway. Phil locks the door)

Phil Said, Ready?

Keely Said, Yes, sweetie pie.

(Phil starts the shower)

(_Keely slowly takes off her sweat pants and sleeping shirt. Phil quickly loses his boxers which exposes his manhood and brings a smile to Keelys face. Their senses tell them that the water is getting hot so they step in the shower slowly. Keely collapses onto Phil._)

Keely Said, It's so hot!

Phil Said, Are you, ok?

Keely Said, Yeah.

Phil Said, Want me to cool it down a little?

Keely Said, Are you kidding, it would still be hot because Im in here with you.

Phil Said, You smell so good, Keely.

(_Phil starts nibbling_ _on Keelys that draws loud orgasmic sounds from Keely. Phil lays a kiss on Keely to quiet her down a little so she doesn't wake his parents. Keely has a firm grip on Phil's penis and keeps moving it up and down over and over. Phil is making Keely even more wet by feeling all around insider her vagina)_

Phil Said, I love you so much, Keel.

Keely Said, I love you.

(_Keely gets down on her knees and starts licking slowly on the big Diffy and then puts her mouth over it. It makes Phil scream out in pleasure.)_

Phil Said, Oh, Keely. You are the best.

(_Keely takes her mouth off of Phil's cock)_

Keely Said, You are so fucking sexy! 

Phil Said, Could you say that again baby?

Keely Said, You are so fucking sexy!

Phil Said, How about once more.

Keely Said, You are so enjoying this aren't you?

Phil Said, Yes, yes I am.

(_Keely grabs Phil and pulls him down to the tub. So what started out as a shower was now a bath. Phil laid on top of Keely and they continued their kissing for about ten more minutes. Phil and Keely part their lips.)_

Phil Said, It's probably getting close to the time where my parents are going to be up.

Keely Said, Yeah, I suppose that's the case.

(Phil gives Keely a kiss and then shuts the shower off)

(Barb and Lloyds alarm goes off in the bedroom two doors down. Barb is the first to wake up and shuts it off)

Lloyd Said, Curtis, Curtis, don't do it.

Barb Said, Lloyd!

Lloyd Said, You startled me, dear.

Barb Said, What were you dreaming about?

Lloyd Said, I can't remember.

Barb Said, Curtis, Curtis, don't do it?

Lloyd Said, I called Curtis is name in my sleep? I think Im spending way too much time with the caveman.

Barb Said, I concur; we need to get you another male friend besides Curtis.

Lloyd Said, You're insane. I'm not going to take that chance of another person maybe stumbling upon that were from the future.

Barb Said, Lloyd, Im not talking about right now. After this situation with Keelys father is taking care off. (Barb kisses Lloyd)

Lloyd Said, Whatever you want, dear.

Barb Said, Let's go downstairs and ill make you breakfast dear.

(Lloyd and Barb walk out into the hallway as Pim walks out of her bedroom and Pim bumps into them)

Pim Said, Ouch.

Barb Said, I'm sorry, dear.

Lloyd Said, Whoever designed this house didn't take this into account.

Pim Said, I wonder if Phil and the girl are up yet. I guess I could take a shower before Phil or Keely take one.

(Right as Pim finishes talking; Pim, Barb, and Lloyd hear giggling coming from inside the bathroom then the bathroom door opens with Keely and Phil arm in arm)

Pim Said, Woah! Woah! You didn't take a shower together did you? I didn't think I would have to disinfect the shower this morning.

Phil Said, Why, in the past have you had to disinfect the shower, Pim?

Pim Said, Stop trying to change the subject.

(Barb and Lloyd stand in silence)

Pim Said, Mom, Dad, aren't you going to say anything?

Lloyd Said, Next time you plan on doing that Phil, let Pim take the shower first.

Pim Said, What?

Barb Said, That sounds like a plan to me, Phil.

Pim Said, Ok, I'm lost.

Keely Said, Good morning, Pim. (Keely gives Pim a hug)

Pim Said, Get her off me.

Barb Said, Come on, Keely and Phil. I was just going to start breakfast.

(Phil and Keely follow Barb and Lloyd down the stairs)

Pim Said, What just happened?

(Pim walks back into her room, grabs the disinfectant from out of the closet, comes back out and heads into the bathroom)


	49. All The Small Things

Chapter 49: All The Small Things

(In the Diffy kitchen)

Phil and Keely were sitting close at the kitchen table wondering what they were going to have for breakfast so Keely decided it was time to break the ice "So, what are you making, Mrs. Diffy?" she spoke. "I was thinking some French toast with some scrambled eggs. That is one of Lloyds many favorites." Barb answered.

"Yes, it certainly is." Spoke Lloyd. "The way to satisfy a man is in the kitchen more so than in the bedroom." Barb gives Lloyd a dirty look and he quickly tries to backtrack, "Once you are married, Sex becomes an afterthought. No, I mean, the sex is still great. No, that's not it." Barb just shakes her head. Lloyd realizes he has dug himself a huge hole with Phil looking on with his hands over his face and Keely leaning back in her chair. "I love you, Barb." Lloyd say's with a smile.

Barb decides to change the subject "So, how did you kids sleep last night." Phil answered with a smile "I slept really well. When I have trouble going to sleep, all I have to do is picture Keelys face and just knowing that I will see her in the morning put's me fast asleep." With that, Keely gives Phil a nice soft kiss and put her arm around him.

"You are so romantic, Phil. The small things like that mean the world to me." Keely speaks with her arm still around Phil. "I had a nice sleep as well, Mrs. Diffy. Just knowing Phil would be here when I awoke is all I need." Keely quickly adds with a smile, "It's nice seeing you as well in the mornings Mr. and Mrs. Diffy." Lloyd chimes in and smiles, "Of course!"

Pim comes running down the stairs and Mrs. Diffy states "Well, that was a quick shower, dear." Pim then grumbles, "The disinfectant wasn't enough. We need a new shower. We can move the one in the hallway bathroom to the guest room or Phil's room." Phil adds "It can't be that bad, Pim. Keely and I are clean." Pim gives a laugh then adds "You may be, but I never will be clean again if we don't get another shower."

"Calm down, Pim" Lloyd speaks up, "I will pick up supplies at the hardware store, and that along with help from the wizard and Curtis. We will get a shower installed in your room Pim, and in the guest room as well for Keely and her Mom."

Keely is shocked and speaks up "You can do that? I mean. That easily, you can do that?" Lloyd with a laugh says "I can add water lines and make rooms larger very easily with the wizard. I just don't like using the wizard on stuff like that most of the time because well it would draw attention when guests come into our home."

Pim asks her dad, "When have we ever had guests in this home, outside of Keely and her mom?" Barb interrupts "Well, Messerschmitts nephew." "Ok, Outside of that, we have not had many guests." Pim adds. "That's not the point, Pim." Lloyd firmly states.

"I understand, Mr. Diffy." Keely states bubbly "Of course you do, Pumpkin Buns." Pim says then shoots a glare Keelys way.

Keely ignores Pim's insults and continues, "It doesn't matter how much stuff you have or how many square feet your house is and stuff like that. One of the first things Phil taught me was that other things are more important than what people think of you."

Pim interrupts "I thought the first thing Phil taught you was algebra, Blondie." Keely laughs and smiles "Yes, that too, without Phil though, I may have never said 'the hell with cliques'. If Phil didn't teach me that I may have sadly never gave him a chance."

Pim then adds "If only that was the case. Our life would be filled with a lot less sun." Keely again ignores Pim and continues "When I first laid eyes on Phil, I thought he was Hot." "Ew, Gross" Pim adds in disgust.

Keely continues "Anyway, It was what I thought people would think of me that almost made me not ask Phil for his help." Pim decides to interrupt again "Get to the point, sister. The French toast is getting cold."

Keely finishes her point "The funny thing is, the people who I thought would judge me, ended up judging Phil and I. Only, as it turned out, it ended up being in a positive light. Those people voted us cutest couple!"

Phil gives Keely a nice kiss and says "I love you so much, Keel. You don't give yourself enough credit. We would have still found a way." Keely returns the kiss.

"Let's eat." Barb states. "It's about, Time. Mama is starving here." Pim states aloud and Phil and Keely share a laugh. "Pim!" Lloyd firmly states. Pim then apologizes "Yeah, yeah, sorry Mother."

(The Diffys plus Keely finish their breakfast and Lloyd and Curtis head of to work. Barb gathers the kids and takes them to H.G. Wells and drops them off and heads home)


	50. School Spirit

Chapter 50: School Spirit

(Inside H.G Wells. Phil and Keely at their locker)

Phil and Keely are kissing by their locker before class when Seth walks by and taps Phil on the shoulder and says "Are you guys going to the game tonight?"

Keely looks at Phil and is clearly not following what Seth is talking about. Phil asks Seth "Who's playing?" "Oh boy, it's the class A state quarterfinals' H.G. Wells vs. Compton High School. It's a cant miss game!" Seth responds.

Phil takes a quick look at Keely and whispers in her ear "It would give us a chance to be out in crowd amongst our peers and support of beloved team."

"That is so true, Phil. I can get all dressed up and wear something pretty. Oh, even better. You can take me out and help me pick out something sexy." Keely says with a smile and gives Phil a quick Kiss.

"Well, I better be getting to class." Seth says in a panic. "We'll be their shortly, Seth." Phil made clear. "Don't be late, you two." Seth looked back and said with a smile.

"Ready for class my lady?" Phil says in a cute way and puts out his arm for Keely to latch on to. "It would be my pleasure" Keely says with a smile as the two head off to class.


	51. The Mantis Touch

Chapter 51: The Mantis Touch

(Lloyd and Curtis at work Mantis Hardware)

"You know, Curtis. While you are getting better at socializing with the customers, you can't go from English to caveman speak back to English." Lloyd said with a pat on Curtis' head.

"Curtis, Sorry." A seemingly upset Curtis says. Lloyd cheers him up, "Let me tell you what, after our shift, ill take you to see Rocky Ridge 2." That excites Curtis who starts to jump around the cashier checkout lane. "Get down, Curtis." Lloyd sternly asks. "You got it, Dude." responds Curtis who steps down from the cashier checkout.

A customer in his mid to late 40s comes walking into the hardware store. "Hello, do you work here?" He went up to Lloyd and asked. "Yes, I do work here." Lloyd responded. Lloyd wasn't sure what to make of the man. Lloyd had never seen him before and for some reason the customer made him feel a bit uneasy. Lloyd couldn't figure out why.

"I just moved back in town." The customer said. "I'm thinking of building a house on the outskirts of town. I was wondering if you had any good recommendations for the contractors in the area." The customer added.

Curtis made his way to the service desk where Lloyd was located. "May I get a name?" Curtis asked the man. "Ah, ah, why is that necessary?" The man asked. It suddenly hit Lloyd why the man seemed so familiar. It had to be Keely's dad. The resemblance was too hard to ignore. "Hello, Me Curtis! Anybody home?" The customer asked.

Lloyd interrupted, "Curtis is a new employee. He didn't know better" which drew Lloyd a funny look from Curtis but Lloyd gave Curtis a subtle wink that went un-noticed by the customer. "Let me look it up on the computer sir. Then I will give you the name and number of the best contractors in town." Lloyd said. "That would be great." The customer said.

Lloyd has a plan. Lloyd realizes he doesn't have time to waste, so he starts talking "Yes, here we go. It's a business run by two cousins in Handsome Town. Lance and Steve Tankman." Lloyd writes the names and address down and hands it to the customer who thanks Lloyd and leaves.

If only his supervisor, Curtis, knew he put their jobs on the line. Lloyd did it for Keely, his future daughter in law. He did it for Mandy, Phil's future mother in law.

Lloyd realized no better opportunity may come up. This puts Mandy and Keely in less danger. Lloyd was going to take care of the Keith issue himself. He would need the help and assistance of Curtis, to play one of the cousins along with him, but with the help of future technology, Keith would have no chance of recognizing them.


	52. Pregame

Chapter 52: Pregame

(Keely getting ready for the game with her mom)

"Mom, do you think this looks too slutty?" Keely says bluntly to her mom. "You look fine, nugget. I don't see why you have to get all gussied up for this game though. It's not like you are trying to impress anybody." Ms. Teslow responds to Keely.

"I know, but I want to look good for my man. You can understand that, can't you?" Keely asks her mom. "Yeah, I can. Back when your dad and I were younger…" Ms. Teslow then stops herself from going on "We don't need to talk about your father."

"Mom, I can handle it. I was so young when it all went down. Obviously, there was something that attracted you to him, wasn't there?" Keely asks her mom. Keely and he mom had never talked much about Keith. Neither really knew the right questions to ask or how to bring it up.

"Look, I loved your father." Ms. Teslow said then went on "I would love to say I was just young and stupid but I can't bring myself to do that. He helped create you, dear. I would not change a thing." Ms Teslow said and then finishes "Well, I would have kicked him to the curb sooner than I did but hind sight is 20/20."

"Mom, I love you." Keely smiles at her mother and hugs her. "You look lovely; you will be the talk of the crowd." Ms. Teslow tells her daughter.

(Phil is his room alone with the music blasting.)

Phil is just roaming alone in his bedroom jamming for a few minutes while Keely is getting ready. This radio station plays all music. _Meshuggah "New Millennium Cyanide Christ" _is blasting through the speakers.

Phil heads over to his desk to put on some of his cologne and some deodorant. All of a sudden the one hit wonder _Right Said Fred_ comes on the radio. "I hate this song." Phil speaks aloud.

Unknown to Phil, Keely is standing at the door of his room. Phil starts dancing around and singing_ "_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." Keely has a big smile on her face and starts laughing startling Phil. "You are really sexy, Phil. But don't lie and say you hate the song when obviously you don't." Keely says and walks up to Phil and grabs his shirt in a playful way.

"You look amazing, Keel" Phil states and looks deeply in her eye. He then looks toward his bed and says "We have a few minutes, before we need to leave for the game" Phil says with a smile.

"I'm all gorgeous and pretty." Keely says then smiles to herself and adds "Then again, we didn't get to touch each other much in school today though." Phil gives Keely a soft kiss and lays her gently on his bed. Phil gently shuts the door and comes back to Keely and lifts up her skirt and pulls her panties down. Phil softly inserts his Penis in Keelys Vagina and the ecstasy they feel for the ten minutes is exhilarating, with Phil planting soft kisses on Keelys neck, lips, arms, and chest during the intercourse.

Afterwards, Phil puts Keelys skirt down and lifts her panties up. Keely gives Phil and nice kiss and they head downstairs. Lloyd and Curtis had just got home from the hardware store and Ms. Teslow was in the living room watching the episode of _"The Lost and the Lonely", _her favorite daytime soap that she always DVRs. Keely says to her mom "Mom, Phil and I are heading to the game. We will see you later." Phil then adds "Bye, Ms. T!" Ms. Teslow responds "Be safe, Kids." She says and adds "Oh, and Pumpkin?" Keely responds with a "Yeah." "Fix your hair." Ms. Teslow says. Keely clearly embarrassed smiles and leaves with Phil.


	53. Game Time

Chapter 53: Game Time

(Phil and Keely walking into the Convention Center where the Class A quarterfinal is held)

"Yo, What up Pheely." A loud cheer comes down from the bleachers. "What the…." Keely wonders aloud and Phil gives a slight chuckle then adds with a smile, "Great, I feel like we are characters in _The Lost and the Lonely_." Keely can't help but laugh and say "I sort of love it, Pheely. It's a lot better than Denise and Luke's ship name, Duke, from _The Lost and the Lonely_."

"Can you recognize who that was, Keel?" Phil asks Keely. "I can't tell." Keely responds. "Oh, I see who it is. It's Seth and Owen." Phil confirms. "Owen is such a bad influence." Keely tells Phil and he responds "I can't disagree with you about the o-dawg." Keely just laughs and smiles at Phil. She takes his hand and they head up to the bleachers to join the rest of the gang.

"Theres the sexy couple." Via says aloud. "Oh, I didn't see you there, V." Keely says. "She's so hot, she can turn invisible." Owen trying to be slick chimes in. "Owen, you still have so much to learn." Via responds to Owen.

"The games about to start!" Seth blurts out. "Since when did you get into basketball, Seth? You never seemed interested Fresh year." Phil asks. "People change, Phil." Seth states then adds "Keely and you were so in love Fresh year but didn't do anything about it." Seth says with a smile. "That was different, Seth." Keely tells him.

"So, anyway, who is on the team?" Phil wonders aloud. "Here come the starting lineups." Owen says.

The PA announcer comes on and starts to introduce the starting lineup for Compton High and then moves on to announce the H.G. Wells starting five. "Senior Point Guard, standing at 5'11, Jerry Palmer."

"I wonder where he has been hiding?" Phil asks. 'I thought he only golfed." Keely adds.

"Next up, Senior Shooting Guard, standing at 6'0, Jean Claude" the PA announcer continues.

"So he doesn't only do overhead projections for his extra curricular activities, interesting." Phil says aloud.

"Next up, Senior Small Forward, Standing at 6'4, Troy Jackoway" the PA announcer keeps going.

"I thought he transferred." Phil says aloud then adds "I guess he can do more than balance on a beam."

"Next up, Senior Power Forward, Standing at 6'5, Frankie "The Bull" Stevenson" the PA announcer continues.

"I have not seen him since the bull incident." Phil states aloud. "I think that might me where he got that nickname from." Keely says to Phil.

"And finally, Senior Center, Standing at 6'6, Myron "The Rabbit" Williamson." The PA announcer concludes the starting lineups.

"Interesting, I always wondered what happened to Myron the bully." Phil tells Keely.

"I wonder why they call him The Rabbit" Via says. "He must fuck fast like a jack rabbit." Owen states.

Via can't help but laugh a little but she catches herself "Gross, Owen. That can't be why he has that nickname." Then after a few seconds Via then says "Can it?"

Phil looks at Keely and just shakes his head then he answers Via. "He loves Rabbits." Keely then adds to that "It's as simple as that."

The game begins and Compton takes an early 8-0 lead and the H.G. Wells coach calls a time out. "Hey, Phil" Keely asks. "Yeah, Keel!" Phil responds. "That looks like your one time gymnastic coach." Keely tells him. "Great gobs of Gelt! That is Coach Buchinsky!" Phil confirms. Phil's friends all look at him with a funny look. Except for Keely, who already knows were the expression comes from.

"My dad came up with that expression and I guess I picked up on it." Phil says and that seemed like a plausible answer but Phil decided to change the subject quickly. "Oh Look, Bruno Longfellow is checking into the game."

The five friends in the crowed; Phil, Keely, Via, Seth, and Owen watch and enjoy the rest of the game. H.G Wells lost the game in a nail biter 81-76 but Phil and Keely had a blast. Keely and Phil says their goodbyes to there friends and head out.

Outside the H.G wells locker room they run into a few of the players and congratulate them on making the quarterfinals. Troy, Myron, and Frankie all congratulate Phil and Keely on finally becoming a couple. Frankie especially "It's about Time! You spent more time together than my parents." Keely and Phil laugh and Phil adds "You told me that in detention that one day."

(Phil and Keely exit the convention center)


	54. The Pursuit Begins…

Chapter 54: The Pursuit Begins…

(Lloyd and Barb in the kitchen about to discuss the meeting with Keith when Mandy walks in)

Barb doesn't quite know what to make of the recent news Lloyd came home with so she starts with the obvious "Are you positive it was him!"

"I was pretty positive it was him at the hardware store, the first thing I did when I got home before I told you was check to make sure it was Keith. It was." Lloyd states.

"Is this the way you want to go about it though?" Barb asks her husband. Barb then says "I'm not used to this out going living on the edge, Lloyd Diffy."

"Keely is family. That makes Mandy family as well. I would do anything to keep my family safe." Lloyd says. "The risk, whatever that is, is not big enough to make me not take him out." Lloyd says and after a few seconds adds with a smile "In a legal way, of course."

"What's going on?" Mandy Teslow states as she walks into the room.

"Keith came into the hardware store today, Mandy." Lloyd said then continued "He asked for the names of some good contractors because he's looking to build a house on the outskirts of Pickford."

"That's just great." Mandy said.

"I gave him some fake names, address, and phone number." Lloyd tells Mandy.

"Lloyd, what exactly is that going to accomplish?" Mandy asks him.

"Curtis and I are going to be Lance and Steve Tankman from Handsome Town." Lloyd tells Mandy. "The two best contractors in California." Lloyd also adds.

"How exactly is this going to help?" Mandy asks Lloyd again clearly not following where Lloyd is going with this.

"With the future technology at our disposal like the DNA Scrambler, Invisi-Spray, Replicator, New-Ager, and Wizard, Keith won't know what's going on." Lloyd says.

"Our goal is to get him locked up again, for good. Be it in a Mental Institution for the rest of his life far away from here or back in prison in solitary confinement for the rest of his life." Lloyd says.

"Keith must be really dumb." Barb states then continues on "You break out of prison then come back to the town you once lived and decide to build a house without a disguise."

"He was never the sharpest tool in the shed." Mandy confirms.

"All we can do is wait till he calls the fake number I set up. Unless he comes to his senses and realizes this idea of his isn't very smart." Lloyd says.

Barb, Lloyd, and Mandy continue to talk amongst themselves in the kitchen. Pim and Curtis are in the living room playing _When The Caveman Attack_ for the gaming system.


	55. Passenger

**Author Notes: Keely turned 16 in "Happy Nirday" which was episode #209. So by the time this takes place, which again, is after the season 2 turned series finale, Keely would have her license. **

Chapter 55: Passenger

(Phil and Keely on the way home from the game)

"You are amazing, Keel. You know that right?" Phil says while staring longingly at his girlfriend while she's behind the wheel.

"I'm so lucky to have a guy like you, Phil." Keely says smiles back at him.

"You are this sixteen year old goddess, my best friend, my girlfriend, and I pinch myself everyday because it seems too good to be true." Phil says and then continues "How did I get so lucky?"

"Just by you being your cute, funny, and sensitive self." Keely says then adds "I consider myself the lucky one. You, being from another time but you somehow getting stuck in this century and staying in this century to be with me, the stars aligned perfectly." Keely says, smiles, and gives Phil a quick peck on the lips.

"We can do some more of that later, Keel." Phil says with a smile and Keely turns her attention back to the task at hand. With the radio blasting alternative rock, the two lovers continue to make there way back home.


	56. Run This Town

Chapter 56: Run This Town

(Mr. Neil Hackett and Mr. Adelaide Messerschmitt at Club Pickford)

"It's nice to get out with a fellow colleague with the Mrs. out of town." Messerschmitt says. Neil Hackett responds sullenly "Well, I never have that problem, Adelaide."

"I mean there has to be some single women staff at school that you are interested in, Neil. " Messerschmitt says.

"I have already tried dating fellow staff when I was just a teacher and that didn't go so well. Now that I'm vice principle if I started to date fellow staff and it didn't work out I may be out of a job." Neil Hackett responds and adds "I have been fired as Vice Principle once and don't want that to happen again."

Mr. Messerschmitt chuckles and says "I still can't believe Pim had you fired." "I tell you what; those Diffys are something else, Adelaide." Neil Hackett responds.

"Pim is a tough one to get a read on I admit, Neil. I have never had any issue with Phil though. I mean, besides him and Keely passing the Omicron Gambit." Mr. Messerschmitt concludes.

"They are all good kids." Neil Hackett says but then adds "Something about that family is not quite right and it doesn't sit well with me."

"My nephew Nathan seemed to have a nice time at the Diffys when Phil and Keely babysat him." Mr. Messerschmitt says then adds "Then again, I don't spend enough time with him anyway. So I mean it's not like he turned into a 75 year old or something."

Neil Hackett and Adelaide Messerschmitt share a laugh and continue their discussion. "Some people are just so lucky, Adelaide." Neil Hackett states then continues "Here I am, in my mid 30s, lonely, yet to find the one Im supposed to be with." Neil Hackett says then finishes "Then you have Phil, sixteen, who has already found the one. I just feel my time is running out."

"I'm going to be serious here for a second, Neil. You never know when love is going to come. You just have to embrace the now. All that matters is that she comes. It doesn't matter if you are sixteen or forty when it happens." Mr. Adelaide Messerschmitt says.

"How did you know your wife was the one?" Mr. Neil Hacket asks Mr. Adelaide Messerschmitt.

"Which one?" Mr. Messerschmitt states which draws a big laugh from him but not Mr. Hackett who has already been married once "Come on, Lighten up." Mr. Messerschmitt says then finishes "You will just know. You're a good guy, Neil. But seriously, you and Mr. Weatherwax really hose my buzz."

"Sorry, Ade." Mr. Neil Hackett says.

"Don't apologize, Neil." Mr. Adelaide Messerschmitt says then finishes "Let me go pay our tab and we will be off on our way."

As Adelaide Messerschmitt leaves to go take care of the tab, Neil Hackett sits alone lost in thought, trying to think of his next move.


	57. Original Sin

Chapter 57: Original Sin

(Owen, Via, and Seth at Owens house after the game)

"It's getting late guys. I think I'm going to head home." Seth says then finishes "Tonight was a blast." Seth says but before he leaves Via says to him "Hey Seth, try not to let Phil and Keelys interaction get to you as much from now on."

"It doesn't bother me, Via." Seth responds then sighs and admits "Yeah, I would like to have a girlfriend. I have never had one. Phil and Keelys PDA don't bother me, it's more envy that I feel then anything else, Via" Seth then continues "They are my best friends, if they are happy, I'm happy."

"I didn't mean it like that, Seth." Via says then finishes "I'm sorry if it came out wrong. My point is don't feel down about being single. Owen and I are single and we are perfectly happy, right Owen?"

Owen proceeds to try to talk with his mouth full of chips and pop but manages to make it clear "Oh, yeah, it's so cool."

Seth has a smile on his face and adds "I'm glad to have a couple of great new friends back here in Pickford thanks to Phil and Keely."

(Seth leaves Owens house and heads home)

"It is getting kind of late, Owen. Maybe I should head home. My dad won't like me out with a guy alone this late on a school night." Via says then adds "Those military types."

"Yeah, I don't want to get on the general of the English Royal Navy's bad side." Owen says with a smile then adds "I'm sure I could talk my way off his bad side though."

"You are just so Arrogant. Every time, I think I may start to maybe like you, you…" Via then stops herself realizing what she just said and hopes Owens clueless self may have didn't catch it. Via wasn't so lucky. "You like me?" Owen says with a smile and moves his bean bag closer to Via's.

Via knows she should just get up and leave right now. "There is nothing good that could come with me and Owen hooking up. Owen is a horn dog, there is no way this could be a lasting thing" Via thinks to herself

"Earth to Via. Hello?" Owen says.

"Then again, Owen is kind of hot, and why should I be thinking about a lasting relationship at sixteen?" Via thinks. "I'm not Keely and Owen isn't Phil. Phil and Keely are obviously meant to be." Via continues to think "That doesn't have to be the case with Owen and I."

"I'm probably going to regret this." Via says aloud.

Via then moves her face slowly towards Owen and she kisses him softly. The kiss then becomes more intense and Via crawls onto Owens bean bag and they continue to make out.

Owen stops for a split second and asks "What are we?" "Just shut up, Owen!" Via responds then Owen just shrugs his arms and they resume there make out session.


	58. Protecting Me

Chapter 58: Protecting Me

(The Diffy Home)

"How was the game?" Barb asks Phil and Keely as they enter the living room after getting home from the game. "It was great, Mrs. Diffy." Keely responds and Phil adds "It was a lot of fun even though H.G Wells lost."

"We also realized where a lot of old people we saw around school are up to, so that was interesting." Phil says.

"How was the ride home?" Lloyd asks from the sofa next to Barb.

"It was lovely. Keel is such a great driver." Phil says with a smile.

"Where's my mom?" Keely asks Mr. and Mrs. Diffy.

"She just went to bed a few minutes ago, Hun." Barb tells Keely.

"Why don't I walk you to your room, Keel. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Phil tells Keely.

"Hey mom" Phil asks.

"Yes, dear?" Barb responds.

"If Ms. Teslow doesn't mind could maybe, ah, Keely sleep with me in my bed tonight." Phil says and Keely adds "We won't do anything, I promise."

Lloyd chuckles and responds "I don't see the harm."

"Night, kids" Barb says.

Phil and Keely head up the stairs and Phil kisses Keely by the guest room. Phil doesn't want to go into the room and disturb Ms. Teslow so Keely heads into the room while Phil waits and hopes that Keely will make it to his room in a few to keep him warm tonight.

"See you in a few, hopefully, Keel." Phil and Keely share a nice passionate kiss.

"I'll be there shortly, Phil." Keely tells Phil as she heads into the guest room to talk with her mother.

As Keely walks into the guest room, Ms. Teslow says "Hey, did you have a good time tonight, Nugget?" Keely sits down on the edge of her mom's bed and says "Yes, I did. Mom?" Keely asks.

"What is it dear?" Ms. Teslow responds.

"Do you mind if I sleep in Phil's bed tonight?" Keely says then adds "I swear, nothing will happen, it's late and were just going to sleep."

"Now, Keely, you can't promise me something like that. Something that may end up not being true." Ms. Teslow tells her daughter.

"I honestly don't believe we will do anything tonight mom." Keely tells her mother.

"Honey, I trust you. You are on birth control so really you can do what you want." Ms. Teslow says then finishes "I still don't like that you are having sex but I have come to grips with the fact you and Phil decided you were ready for this step."

"Mom, how much longer do you think we are going to be staying with the Diffys?" Keely asks her mom but before Ms. Teslow can answer Keely says "I love it here, I love the Diffys, but I didn't think this was a permanent living situation."

"I mean in a couple years, Phil and I will be married and off to college together, but while we are living with the Diffys before then and before we can move back into our old house, I want to sleep with Phil in his bed. I feel safe with him and his arms around me. It's a great feeling." Keely says.

"Hopefully soon, dear." Ms. Teslow says.

"Phil and you have already discussed marriage, honey?" Ms. Teslow adds.

"Well, not really, well yeah, but not in depth. I wouldn't say Phil and I are in a hurry to get married but I do believe we could get married before we start college and it would be all right." Keely says then continues "Phil and I know what we want to do for a living so we will be able to focus on school while being married."

"Honey, I will support whatever you kids decide." Ms. Teslow says and then continues "We can talk more on this subject at another time; you should really get some sleep." Ms. Teslow says.

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you." Keely gives her mom and nice hug and the leaves the room. Ms. Teslow rolls over, shakes her head, but smiles. She knows her daughters smitten.

Keely heads towards Phil bedroom and sees Pim heading out of the bathroom and Pim sees Keely heading into Phil's room. "Night, Pim" Keely says and smiles at Pim. "And where do you think you are going missy?" Pim tells Keely but before Keely responds Pim says "On second thought, I don't want to know." And Pim heads back to her room and slams the door. Keely can't help but smile.

Keely enters Phil's bedroom and Phil is at his radio, only in his boxers, and he gets a huge Smile on his face when he's sees Keely. "So, I take it your mom didn't mind?" Phil asks. "No, sure didn't." Keely says shyly then grabs Phil by the boxers and gives him a sweet kiss.

"So what did you and your mom discuss, Keel." Phil asks.

"Somehow, college and marriage came up and my mom asked how seriously you and I have talked about it and I told her we have discussed it but not really in depth. I said that I wouldn't be against getting married before we head off to college together. I added that we both know what we want to accomplish in school so I don't think being married would hinder us from accomplishing our goals." Keel said.

"I agree, Keel." Phil said and added "Did you tell your mom all that?"

"Not all of that, no. The majority of it, yeah." Keely responds.

"So do we sort of have a date set in stone for our wedding now?" Phil asks with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, maybe?" Keely responds with a smile of her own.

"I like the idea of the summer before our freshman year." Phil says then continues "I mean, if the plan is still for both of us to get into Pickford U for our degrees then well me and you don't have to live on campus." Phil says then keeps going "I mean we can buy a house and commute to campus."

"I love that idea, Phil." Keely says as Phil turns on the lite rock radio station and they climb into bed.

"So, that means I better think up a plan about how I am going to propose to you as well, huh." Phil tells Keely as Phil's arms are wrapped around her.

"Yes, sure do." Keely says.

"So, obviously, we should get your ring size soon so I know what size to look for." Phil adds.

"That would be nice to get a right size ring, yes." Keely says with a smile.

"I love you so much, Keel." Phil tells Keely as he starts and continues to lay soft kisses on Keelys neck.

"I love you." Keely tells Phil and Keely returns the favor by moving Phil's hand on her ass. "You like?" Keely tells Phil. "Of course I do." Phil responds.

"I told my mom about how you make me feel so safe in your arms." Keely tells Phil. "Keely, I love you. I would never let anything happen to you."

Keely then rolls Phil over on to her and they start kissing passionately. Phil quickly unhooks Keelys bra and starts feeling her up while Keely sticks her hands down Phil's boxers and grips on tight to his Penis. Then after a few minutes of that, Phil pulls down Keelys sleeping pants and underwear and he slides his shaft into Keely. After about 30 minutes of intercourse, Phil pulls up his boxers and Phil grabs Keelys bra and puts it back on her and pulls Keelys underwear back up and puts her pants back on her.

"That was amazing, Phil" Keely says after she and Phil get resituated.

"It always is, every time, Keel." Phil says and plants a kiss on her forehead then lips then neck.

"Let's get some rest, Keel." Phil says and adds "I love you."

Keely smiles and says "I love you to."

With that Keely and Phil continue to snuggle and hold each other close in bed listening to the romantic soft rock that continues to play on the radio. Phil and Keely both are thinking about how great being married in a few years will be. How great it will be once college ends and they each get there dream jobs. Phil's being a cameraman and Keelys being a journalist. They imagine what it will be like once they start a family.


	59. Guarded

Chapter 59: Guarded

(Outside of Via's Home in her driveway. 11:25 PM)

"Thanks for driving me home, Owen." Via says as she hops out of Owens 2001 Dodge Neon.

"The o-dawg was more than happy too. Tonight was off the chain." Owen says. "Yeah, if you say so." Via concludes.

"I'll see yeah tomorrow." Owen says. Via responds sarcastically "I'll be counting the minutes."

Clueless Owen has no idea she wasn't serious. Owen states "So, can what happened this evening happen tomorrow at lunch."

Via is shutting the door as Owen says that so Via pretends she didn't hear it and heads into the house. Owen proceeds to drive off.

As Via walks into her living room she is stopped by her dad. "Do you know what time it is Olivia?" he says.

"My curfew if 11:30, Dad. It's, well, 11:29 right now." Via responds and while she is walking to her room she turns around and continues "So I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, pardon me for thinking you would be home sooner. You usually are in quite a hurry to get home during week night outs with your friends." Via's dad says then adds. "Is there anything I need to know about? Owen didn't try anything again did he?"

"When doesn't Owen try anything dad?" Via says with a laugh then continues "It never works; you have nothing to worry about."

Via walks into her bedroom and shuts the door. Via's father just stands in the living room hallway for a couple seconds then heads down the hall and back to join Via's mom in bed.

Via alone in her room puts on her sleeping clothes and is about ready to go to bed but she thinks to herself "I need to talk to Keely." And Via continues to think "Keely is usually still up at this time." So Via takes out her cell phone and dials Keelys number.

(Back in Phil's bedroom)

Right about the time Phil and Keely are about to fall asleep, Keelys cell phone vibrates on the night stand.

Phil turns on his lamp on the night stand while Keely gets up and says aloud "Who could be calling at this time of night?"

As Keely looks at the phone she says "Ah, It's Via." Then Keely asks "Should I get it Phil?"

"I don't mind, Keel." Phil says softly with a smile.

"Ok, Phil." Keely plants a soft kiss on him and picks up the phone.

"Hey, V. What's up?" Keely asks.

"I hope I didn't wake you or your mom up" Via says.

"Actually, I'm sleeping with Phil tonight. So we were still up." Keely asks.

"Oh, hopefully I didn't interrupt anything; I just needed to talk for a few minutes." Via says.

"Nah, you didn't interrupt anything, V." Keely says then asks "So what did you need to talk about at this time of night?"

"Are you sitting down?" Via asks Keely.

Keely chuckles and says "Yeah, why?"

"Owen and I sort of made out this evening." Via says.

Keely shocked says "You and Owen made out? Ok, Spill girl!"

Phil sits up from bed and looks at Keely and they both don't know what to make of the news.

"Well, Seth was leaving and I was just telling him you know it's not a big deal to be single. Owen and I are single and we are perfectly fine with it. Well, he left then, well, Owen made a comment which seemed pretty arrogant." Via says then Keely interrupts.

"Yeah, Owen is arrogant." Keely responds.

"I know, right? Anyway, I let it slip that every time I think I may start to like him he makes a comment like that and I come to my senses." Via says.

"Unfortunately, that didn't slip pass Owen." Via adds.

"Figures." Keely responds.

"So he moved his bean bag closer to mine and said "So you like me" and well I started going over in my head all the reasons I shouldn't hook up with him like how he is a horn dog, and etc but at the same time it's been a while since I had kissed a guy and well I have hormones so I convinced myself that it doesn't have to be a lasting thing" Via says.

Via then adds "I just told myself that a guy doesn't have to be my soul mate at sixteen. It doesn't have to be serious like Phil and Keely. No offense, you guys are the perfect couple and meant to be. "

"None taken, V. Phil and I are not going to judge you guys." Keely says.

"Owen asked what we were and I just told him to shut up." Via adds with a chuckle and it draws a laugh from Keely.

"Look, V. As I said, regardless if it's just a hook up, a fling, or turns into something more, Phil and I won't judge." Keely says.

"I just feel a bit guilty it happened right after we told Seth there is nothing wrong with being single." Via says.

"V, Seth is a friend, I doubt he will care. Unless he's interested in you, which, I guess he could be, but last I knew he was still hooked on Tia." Keely responds.

"Oh, no, no, no. I know he is not interested in me." Via adds with a chuckle then finishes "We will talk more tomorrow, Keely. It's getting late and if my dad hears that Im still up he will flip. Have a nice sleep. Tell Phil I said to behave."

"I will, night V." Keely then hangs up.

As Keely puts the Phone back on the nightstand and crawls back under the covers with Phil. Phil says with a chuckles "So, Owen and Via, that's random." "Tell me about it." Keely says as Phil wraps his arms around Keelys waist and they cuddle till they fall asleep.


	60. Adrenaline

Chapter 60: Adrenaline

(The Diffy Guestroom, Ms. Mandy Teslows Nightmare)

As Mandy Teslow sleeps she dreams about Keely telling her that she is pregnant and that she is going to go to 2121 with Phil and Diffys and saying she doesn't want Mandy to come along. Phil and the Diffys are Keelys life and Mandy is just a hindrance to the hopes and dreams of Keely and Phil.

Mandy Teslow starts tossing and turning in bed yelling "No, No, No, No, and No" over and over again in her sleep. Sweat is rolling down her face. Mandy Teslow suddenly sits up and breathes a sigh of relief.

As Mandy sits up she can't help but feel Guilty. She truly is happy that Keely has found the one she is meant to be with in Phil. She is happy that Phil has such loving and caring parents in Barb and Lloyd that love Keely as much as Phil does. You couldn't pick better future mother and father in laws. Mandy knows this, at the same time she doesn't understand why Keely is moving so fast.

Mandy knows Phil is so in love and smitten with Keely that he would do anything and whatever Keely wanted him to do. If Keely wanted to get married tomorrow he would agree. If Keely wanted to start a family tomorrow, Phil would oblige. Keely means the world to Phil, and as a mother, this all seems like all you could ever want. It is, but, she doesn't understand why Keely is in such a hurry.

Mandy decides it's not the time to worry about this. Keely isn't going to make any rash decisions like getting married or getting pregnant tomorrow.

At the same time, it's still concerning that Keely isn't as focused on the now and is more so focused on the future. It's not a bad thing to be focused on the future Mandy tells herself but she's concerned she isn't enjoying the now with the love of her life Phil as she should. Mandy lays back down and falls asleep.


	61. I'm Awesome?

Chapter 61: I'm Awesome?

(Seth in his bedroom at 1:00 AM)

Seth Wosmer has always been a night owl, it was not different today. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was think of Tia. Seth didn't know why this was the case and why he still couldn't get over her, heck, he never even had her to begin with. Tia barely even gave him a second glance and if it was for Keely, Tia probably would have never looked his way.

Seth is on the internet and is browsing his facebook page and checking his twitter account. Seth then gets an instant message from O-Dawg16 that says "Guess what playa, Via and I made out! I'm floating. I can't sleep." Seth just shakes his head and chuckles. Honestly, Seth isn't that surprised that Via hooked up with Owen, so Seth messages him back saying "You might want to get that floating thing checked out but congrats on having a girlfriend."

"I don't know what Via and I are, Seth." Owen responds.

"Did she just jump on you or something. Ha-ha." Seth responds.

"Not exactly, well, I don't know. She did say something about how she may regret this." Owen says.

"Is that a good thing, Owen?" Seth asks.

"I mean, I want to be her boyfriend, but it's probably an unfounded concern on my end but I don't think Via takes me seriously." Owen says.

Seth being the friendly kid he is doesn't want to inform Owen of the fact that a lot of people don't take Owen seriously so Seth say's "I don't know, Owen. If she thinks that way and you want her to think otherwise you got to do something about it" Seth then continues "Walk up to her and ask her if she takes you serious. Tell her you don't just want this to be a hook up or a fling."

"You mean, just walk up to her?" Owen asks.

Seth just shakes his head and responds "Yes, that's exactly what you do, Owen."

"Now I'm not saying it would work. Heck, Via could shoot you down saying she will never want to be serious with you. But if you want more than a fling Owen, you are going to have to step out on the ledge and go for it." Seth concludes.

"Thanks for being up at this time, Wosmer." Owen types.

"Always am man, always am." Seth responds and Owen signs off.

Seth thinks nothing really of Via and Owen, now, maybe or maybe not being a couple. He understands how his actions may have led Via to give advice to him earlier. Seth realizes he needs to grow a set as well when it comes to Tia Chen. I mean she's popular, well she was at H.G Wells so more than likely she is still popular at whatever school she is at now so in all likelihood she could have a twitter or a facebook or maybe a MySpace.

Seth had never been able to pull the trigger in the search engines before right now but with the events of the night and the time maybe calming him he decides to pull the trigger.

Seth types Tia Chen in Twitter search, no results.

Seth types Tia Chen in MySpace search, no results.

"Well damn." Seth thinks to himself.

"Well, one last method for me to try before the go and beg Keely for Tia Chens phone number method" He thinks to himself.

Seth types Tia Chen in Facebook search, one response.

"Jackpot!" Seth says aloud and then goes "That is an interesting profile picture but Jackpot none the less."

"Now the next step" Seth says aloud. "Do I send her a message or would that be too freaky?" or he says "Should I just click _Add As Friend_ and just see if she accepts or declines?"

Seth makes his decision and clicks _Add As Friend_.

Seth decides "Well it's going on 1:30. I should be going to bed."

Seth shuts down his computer and jumps into bed, with thoughts of Tia swirling in his head.


	62. My Darling In My Arms

Chapter 62: My Darling In My Arms

(Keely and Phil sleeping in Phil's Bed)

Phil Diffy wakes up and he looks at the clock and it reads 4:45 AM. With Keely sound asleep in Phil's arms, happy and content, puts a huge smile on his face. Here Phil is with his soul mate in his bed in his arms. It's all Phil could have ever hoped for.

Phil would do anything for Keely. Phil would die for Keely. Phil is the happiest he has ever been because of Keely. Even with the challenges they have faced since becoming a couple, like, explaining to Ms. Teslow how he and the rest of the Diffys were from the future and talking to Ms. Teslow as well as his parents Barb and Lloyd about sex. It's way better than anything else in the world. Keely and he just fit. They are destiny, meant to be, soul mates, and whatever else you want to call it. Phil and Keely were it and they each could never stress those words enough.

As Phil lay their, with Keely, tightly wrapped in his arms, he could only smile. Yep, this was the life. Phil gives Keely a soft Kiss on the cheek. Phil decides he should really try to get in an extra hour of sleep before he and Keely awake at 6:00 in the morning.


	63. Chasing The Daylight

Chapter 63: Chasing The Daylight

(6:00 AM. Phil's Room)

The alarm is ringing and Keely wakes up. Keely looks down at Phil and smiles. The alarm doesn't seem to be disturbing Phil, so Keely just gives him a huge Kiss that wakes Phil up and he just smiles at her.

"Hey, baby." Phil said.

"Hey, You." Keely responds and gives Phil another kiss.

"I love it when you do that, Keel." Phil says.

"And I just love you so much." Keely responds and plants another kiss on Phil.

"I love you, Keel." Phil tells Keely and returns a kiss.

As Keely get's up off the bed she turns around and smiles at Phil and when she turns back around Keely makes sure she gives Phil a nice view of her ass. Phil just watches Keely in amazement while she does some of her morning stretches. Keely then starts talking to Phil.

"You like that, Phil." Keely says while turning back around showing a smile to Phil and giving him a wink.

"I can't complain." Phil says then hops out of bed and runs towards Keely and picks her up and Keely starts giggling like crazy as Phil proceeds to lay kisses on her lips and then on her neck before he brings Keely to ground with him and they start rolling around.

While Phil and Keely are now rolling they fail to notice Ms. Teslow standing in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?" Ms. Teslow says and Phil and Keely suddenly stop kissing and rolling. Keely is the first to speak "Mommy, why didn't you knock?"

"I did knock honey, three times." Ms. Teslow lets Keely know.

"Oh, whoops." Keely responds.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good day in school today. I didn't want to leave for the office before I could say that." Ms. Teslow says.

"Oh, mom" Keely says while she get's up from the floor and then continues "We, will."

Keely then hugs her mother.

"I love you, kiddo." Ms. Teslow says. She then looks at Phil and says "Come on, Get in on this hug." Phil smiles and obliges.

"Phil, I'm sorry that I have seemed more distant from you lately." Ms. Teslow says then adds "I hope you know I still stand by what I have continued to say that there is nobody else I would rather my daughter be with."

"Thanks, Ms. T" Phil says.

"You are going to be my son in law and that makes me so happy." Ms. Teslow says.

"Well, I better be heading to work. Love you kids." Ms. Teslow then leaves the room.

"That was, well, awkward." Keely says.

"Maybe a little, Keel. But it was also sweet." Phil says with a smile.

"You know, Phil. It's 6:15. We should really shower." Keely says with shyness in her voice.

Phil chuckles and says "Lets!"

Phil then takes Keely by the hand as they head out of Phil's bedroom and into the hallway bathroom. A few minutes later the water starts running.


	64. Fully Alive

Chapter 64: Fully Alive

(Phil and Keely in the hallway shower)

Phil and Keely are making out in the shower with the hot water flowing all over there bodies. "Oh, Fuck Phil. I love you so much." Keely says screaming while Phil is Cumming inside her. "I love you, Keel." Phil says in response.

Phil and Keely continue to make love in the shower. Phil washes Keelys hair for her while Keely does the same for Phil. Keely also massages Phil's penis and Phil returns the favor to Keelys vagina.

"I'm so happy my mom is accepting of this." Keely tells Phil and he chuckles. "I really don't think your mom or my parents would be too accepting of us doing what we are doing with each other." Phil says with a smile as he continues to play around with Keelys private parts then he adds "I know what you mean though, Keel. It's great how they are not trying to stop us and giving us a little space."

"Yeah, that's true." Keely tells Phil as she continues to ride around while bouncing up and down on Phil's hard masculine cock. "They know we will be together forever, Keel. They know we are destiny. They know we are meant to be. They know we are the only ones for each other" Phil says and then Keely sticks her tongue down Phil's throat.

Keely then slowly slides off Phil's cock and gets down on her knees. She slowly wraps her mouth around Phil's shaft and starts sucking Phil's penis and the sounds coming from Phil, was music to Keely's ears. After a few minutes Keely removes her mouth from Phil's shaft and says "You like?"

"You don't have to ask, of course I do. I love you" Phil tells Keely and helps her up from the shower floor. Phil turns off the shower and he carefully steps out of the shower with Keely wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Let me dry you off." Phil says to Keely as he starts to dry her off with a towel.

"With a towel, Diffy?" Keely asks Phil and then says "I thought you were going to use your tongue!" Keely says and then gives him a puppy dog pout.

Phil gives a cute little chuckle and says before he starts licking all over Keelys body. "If you insist." And Keely just starts giggling loudly.

(In Pim's bedroom next door)

Pim's eyes are wide open and she has a disturbed look on her face and then she says aloud "I really need some earplugs."


	65. The Main Attraction At Our Recovery

Chapter 65: The Main Attraction At Our Recovery

(Seth's bedroom 6:45 AM)

As Seth is sleeping with a smile on his face he is awoken by yell. "Get up, SETH." Mrs. Wosmer yells out from the Kitchen.

'I'm up, Mom. I'm up." Seth yells back out.

Mrs. Wosmer walks into her son's room and says "I just wanted to make sure."

"Mom! Please. I don't have any pants on." Seth pleaded.

"Fine, Fine, I'm leaving. It's nothing I have never seen before Seth." Mrs. Wosmer says then leaves.

Seth can't believe his mom sometimes. He loves her but man some of the stuff she does get's on his nerves he thinks to himself. He knows she just wants the best for him though.

Seth decides to turn on the computer and check his facebook. He has a few minutes since first period doesn't start until 7:40 AM. Seth logs on to his account and he see's on his page that Tia Chen added him as a friend.

"Hell, Yes." Seth yelled.

"Are you ok, Seth?" Mrs. Wosmer yelled from outside his door.

"I'm fine mother." Seth says.

Seth can't help but have a smile on his face. Yes, he knows it shouldn't be a big deal that he is friend #784 that Tia has on facebook but hey it's a start he says to himself.

Seth then notices he has one unchecked message so he clicks on it and is shocked to see a message from Tia Chen.

"_Wosmer? I always wondered what happened to you. You disappeared after that party. I see on your page how you are back at H.G. wells now and have reconnected with Phil and Keely, who by the way are just so adorable together, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, maybe this weekend you, Phil, Keely and I can get together and hang out. We can reminisce." _

Seth has a stunned look on his face and he tells himself "Is this the same Tia Chen? Am I being duped? Then again I guess people can mature and grow up." Seth thinks to himself. "Then again, oh well, I must go and seek out Phil." Seth concludes and throws some clothes on and runs out of the bedroom.

"Are you not going to shower, Seth?" Mrs. Wosmer says.

"Oh, almost forgot." Seth says and runs back into his room. Mrs. Wosmer has no idea what to think.

Seth sits down and writes a quick response back to Tia Chen. "Be cool, Seth." He says aloud to himself.

_"Hey, Tia. It's so good to hear from you. I stumbled upon your account and just had to add an old friend like yourself. Ya, Im back at good ol H.G Wells. Anyway I'm heading over to Phil and Keelys right now and ill make sure to tell them and I would love to hook up, I mean, reminisce. Get together. The old gang. Talk to ya later Tia._

_Seth Wosmer. _

Seth quickly get's up runs out of his room.

"I thought you were going to take a shower, Seth." Mrs. Wosmer yells as he is about to run out the front door. Seth yells back inside "That's not what I forgot."

With that Mrs. Wosmer hears the door slam and just shakes her head. She decides to call Mr. Wosmer at work. Mrs. Wosmer is started to think her son may be on dope.

**Author Notes: No, Seth isn't doing drugs. Mrs. Wosmer doesn't know that Seth is smitten with a girl. So she is just concerned how he has been acting lately which unknown to her is all because of Tia.**


	66. Drive Faster

Chapter 66: Drive Faster

(Seth driving to Phil's house)

As Seth backs up out of his driveway quickly but carefully he is trying to think of what he is going to tell Phil and Keely. Seth was thinking "What am I going to say to them?" A million thoughts were racing through Seth Wormers head.

"Would they even believe me?" Seth wondered.

"Of course they would believe me, they would just think I was played more than likely." Seth thought.

After the ten minute drive to the Diffys, Seth pulls into the driveway and suddenly stops. It's 7:00 AM. "Phew." Seth thinks to himself. "They usually leave for school at 7:20." Just then Lloyd Diffy comes running out from the garage and runs up to Seth's car right as he was getting out.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asks. Seth holds out his hand to Mr. Diffy and says "Wosmer. Seth Wosmer." Mr. Diffy carefully shakes Seth's hand then says "Should that name ring a bell to me?"

"I'm one of Phil's friends." Seth tells Mr. Diffy.

Right then Phil and Keely see Seth in the driveway talking to Lloyd, Keely and Phil look at each other and rush outside.

"Dad, its ok." Phil says then adds "He's a friend."

"I'm just not used to you having friends over this early." Lloyd tells Phil.

"Dad, Keely used to come over all the time in the morning." Phil said to Lloyd.

"That was different; you and Keely loved each other." Lloyd said with a smile.

Phil and Keely share a smile and kiss.

"Hey, Phil. Keely." Seth said then added "I need to talk to you alone for a second before we head off to school."

"I'll be in the garage. Nice to meet you Seth." Lloyd says and he and Seth shake hands. Lloyd Diffy heads to the garage.

"Shoot, Seth." Phil says then adds.

"What is it?" Keely asks.

Seth starts to say "Well, last night I was online and ..."

"Spill, Seth." Phil tells him.

"I found Tia on facebook and added her as a friend." Seth says.

Phil and Keely look at each other and they obviously don't think it's a big deal so they humor Seth "That's great, Seth." Keely says.

"I know it may seem like it isn't a big deal but I can't get stop thinking about her." Seth said then continues on "She didn't have a MySpace or twitter so I didn't think she would have a facebook but she did."

Phil says "Well, what happened?"

"Well I added her and then went to bed." Seth said then added "I woke up in the morning and saw Tia had accepted me as a friend and had sent me a message."

"Well what did she say?" Keely spoke.

"Oh, here, I printed her message out and mine reply as well." Seth says with a smile and hands it to Keely with Phil beside her.

Keely has a funny look on her face and looks at Phil who just shrugs his shoulders. "Ok, it says the following."

"_Wosmer? I always wondered what happened to you. You disappeared after that party. I see on your page how you are back at H.G. wells now and have reconnected with Phil and Keely, who by the way are just so adorable together, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, maybe this weekend you, Phil, Keely and I can get together and hang out. We can reminisce."_

"That's nice real, Seth." Phil says then adds "What did Seth say in response, Keely?"

_"Hey, Tia. It's so good to hear from you. I stumbled upon your account and just had to add an old friend like yourself. Ya, Im back at good ol H.G Wells. Anyway I'm heading over to Phil and Keelys right now and ill make sure to tell them and I would love to hook up, I mean, reminisce. Get together. The old gang. Talk to ya later Tia._

_Seth Wosmer. _

"I freaked out a little bit." Seth tells Phil and Keely then adds "I hope you guys don't mind that I sort of agreed."

"I think it would be fun." Keely says.

"I agree." Phil tells Keely and then they share a kiss.

"So you don't think my response was too creepy." Seth says.

Keely says "Oh, It wasn't creepy."

"You were just nervous, Seth. Knowing Tia if it was creepy she wouldn't notice." Phil said.

"Look, Seth. Phil and I need to get going. I will call Tia later and set up whatever it is she wants' to do this weekend."

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Seth says before he get's in his car and drives away.

"Keel, Let me ask you something." Phil asks Keely.

"Phil, you know you can ask me anything." Keely puts her hands on Phil's shoulders and smiles.

"Who has a better shot? Lil Danny becoming Pim's boyfriend or Seth becoming Tia's boyfriend?" Phil says with a chuckle.

Keely laughs and says "That is a tough one."

"Yeah, I'm not sure either. If I was a magic 8 ball my thoughts would be outlook not so good for both." Phil says and it draws a smile and a kiss from Keely.

With that Phil and Keely go into the house to get there book bags and say there goodbyes to Mrs. Diffy and they leave the house and Keely and Phil give Lloyd a hug in the garage before they take off for school.


	67. The Reintroduction Of Tia Chen

**Author Notes: I wanted to put Tia somewhere in California. Somewhere far enough from Keely that makes it realistic that there friendship would change a little bit because of the distance. As we saw in "Tia, Via, or Me…uh" there friendship did change because distance was a factor and they couldn't do as much together. **

**So, I have always pictured Pickford as Southern California. Yes, Torrey Pines High is in Southern California as well. But, I still am thinking Pickford is a good couple hours drive away from Torrey Pines high. **

Chapter 67: The Reintroduction Of Tia Chen

(Tia in school walking down the hallway between classes at Torrey Pines high school with a couple friends)

"Yeah, some guy I knew a little bit back in Pickford added me on facebook last night." Tia said then added with a chuckle "I woke up this morning and saw it."

"Is he hot?" One of Tia's friends asked her.

"No, well, at least not then, he was just really awkward. He did grow on me a little and was a cool friend." Tia said.

"You never talk much about your time in Pickford, Tia?" Tia's other friend asked her.

"I mean one of my closest friends ever still lives there Keely Teslow." Tia says the adds "She is the sweetest and nicest person you could ever know. And that's saying something because her boyfriend Phil is really sweet and kind as well." Tia continues on "It's a shame we don't keep in touch better. We did almost everything together Keely and I."

"Is her boyfriend, Hot?" Tia's friend asks.

"Phil? I mean I can see why Keely fell hard for him day one but he's just not my type." Tia says.

"That's why I messaged Seth this morning saying that we should all get together. I need to let Keely know that even though we don't live in the same town anymore I still want our friendship to be what is was." Tia says.

"Are you not friends with Keely on facebook?" Tia's classmate says.

"Yes we are but this is something that needs to be said in person." Tia says.

Tia then say's "I think I'm going to check if I got a response back from Seth." Tia then takes out her iPhone and goes online to check facebook. Sure enough she see's she has a message and clicks on it which confirms it came from Seth. Tia's friends and classmates gather around to see what this mysterious guy from Tia's past said.

_"Hey, Tia. It's so good to hear from you. I stumbled upon your account and just had to add an old friend like yourself. Ya, Im back at good ol H.G Wells. Anyway I'm heading over to Phil and Keelys right now and ill make sure to tell them and I would love to hook up, I mean, reminisce. Get together. The old gang. Talk to ya later Tia._

_Seth Wosmer. _

"He is so smitten with you, Tia." One of Tia's friends says.

"Click on his pictures." One of Tia's classmates says.

Tia gives a chuckle and says "I'm surprised Seth held it together as long as he did till the end of the message when he starts become his awkward self."

Tia then stops and yells out "Phil and Keely are living together?"

"That's what it looks like." Tia's classmate says.

"I know my comprehension skills are not the best but I think I got that." Tia says.

"I'm going to have to call Keely later." Tia says and then heads off to class.


	68. The Call

Chapter 68: The Call

(Lunchtime at H.G. Wells)

Phil and Keely arrived at the lunch table outdoors first. Phil and Keely start kissing and continue till Seth shows up.

"Hey" Seth says.

Phil and Keely stop kissing but Phil continues to have his arm around Keely.

Phil responds to Seth "Sup, how was the first half of your day, Wosmer?"

"Good, I can't stop thinking about Tia though." Seth says

"That girls got you whipped, doesn't she? Seth." Keely responds.

"Yeah, I guess she does." Seth answers.

"It's been so long since you have seen each other or talked to each other." Phil says to Seth then adds "I just hope you are not putting her so high on a pedestal that you are just going to wind up disappointed."

"I appreciate the concern, Phil. But, I'm willing to take the risk of getting hurt." Seth says.

"Tia wouldn't purposely hurt you, Seth, but you saw how she can be with the guys she dated.' Keely says.

Via comes walking out to the lunch tables really carefully and says to Phil, Keely, and Seth quietly "Owen isn't here is he?"

Keely chuckles and says "No, he's obviously not V." Phil adds "Why so secretive, Via." Which draws a smile and a laugh from Keely but Via is not amused.

"Hey, what happened last night between Owen and I was your two's bloody fault." Via says.

Phil chuckles and says "How so?"

"Well, you and Keely making out all the time, I don't know, subconsciously, made me want to make out with someone." Via says.

"Look, its Owen." Phil says.

"What." Via says and she scurries to get up.

"V, Phil was joking." Keely says.

"I know Keely and I are adorable but don't blame us for you making out with Owen." Phil tells Via.

Seth then yells "Ok, Owen is now coming, for real."

Via looks and sure enough Owen has a smile on his face and Via puts her hat down and makes sure her sunglasses are on and hurries the opposite direction.

"What's up Diffy-o?" Owen asks.

"Hey, Owen." Phil, Keely, and Seth say in unison.

"Anybody seen Via since first hour?" Owen asks.

"Nope, I can't say I have." Keely answers.

"Yep, have not." Phil adds.

"I have been focused on Tia, sorry, O." Seth adds.

"If we didn't make out last night I would think she was ignoring me." Owen says and then heads off to try to find Via.

"So he just doesn't see the possibility that she is ignoring him because they made out." Seth asks Phil and Keely.

"Owen can be cool, Seth, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Phil says which draws a laugh from Keely and Seth.

Keelys phone starts to vibrate. "I wonder who that could be." Phil asks her.

"Well, Seth better hang on to his seat, It's Tia." Keely says and Seth almost falls out of his chair.

"Seth, you are not even going to be doing the talking right now, relax." Phil tells him.

"I'm picking up now." Keely tells Phil and Seth.

Keely picks up her phone.

"Sup, Girl." Tia says.

"Hey, Seth told me you messaged him back." Keely says.

"Yeah, I saw he added me and I was like Woah, so of course I added him and messaged him." Tia says.

"So, he said you wanted to get together with us this weekend." Keely says.

"Yeah, I just got my non-restricted license last week and it will be my first multi hour drive." Tia says.

"Are you staying somewhere for the night or just coming down to Pickford for a few hours then going back." Keely asks.

"It's up in the air at this point, I mean, if it's ok with your mom I can spend the night at your house." Tia says.

"Ah, well, ah, my mom and I are sort of living with Phil's family right now." Keely says.

"That's so cool, living with your boyfriend, Hot!" Tia says.

"Hold on a second, Tia." Keely says as Phil taps her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Phil?" Keely asks.

"I guess it would be up to my parents and your mom but I doubt they would mind if Tia stayed. Heck, ill invite Seth and Owen to spend the night and you can invite Via as well. Via, and Tia can sleep in the guest room with you and your mom and Seth and Owen in my room." Phil says.

Keely then picks her phone back up and says to Tia. "Well figure something out, just pack some clothes for the night." Keely then adds "So what time are you coming down Saturday?"

"I was thinking of heading out after Lunch, Will be at Phil's about 3:00 PM, Sound good?" Tia says.

"Lovely, See you then, Tia." Keely says.

"Later, Girl" Tia says.

Keely hangs up the phone and right as she does the bell signaling that lunch is over, rings. Phil and Seth will have to find out what Tia and Keely talked about on the way to class.


	69. The Class

Chapter 69: The Class

(In class after lunch before Mr. Hackett enters the room)

"Really, that is awesome." Seth says with a smile then asks Keely "Did Tia have anything else to say?"

"Nope, that was practically everything." Keely says.

"Sounds like it will be fun." Phil says.

"I wonder if Tia and Owen will show up to class." Keely wonders aloud.

"I wouldn't count on it." Phil said then added "It's something they need to address eventually."

"Yeah." Keely says.

Keely and Phil share a short kiss then break it as they hear the classroom door open.

Mr. Hackett walks into the room and says "It's nice of you to show up too class today Keely and Phil." Hackett then adds "Would you like to tell the class what you were up to?"

Phil responded "I'd rather not."

Keely added "It's a private matter."

The classroom all gasps and Phil whispers to Keely "By saying that you practically gave away what we did."

"Oh, ah, what Phil said. I'd rather not say." Keely says then smiles at Phil.

"Now, now, Ms. Teslow and Mr. Diffy, no need for whispering." Mr. Hacket adds.

"Sorry." Keely says aloud.

Mr. Hackett realizes he will raise suspicions that something is up if he doesn't start class so he proceeds to do just that.


	70. Dilemma

Chapter 70: Dilemma

(Lloyd and Barb in the Diffy kitchen)

"I don't like it; I don't like it at all." Lloyd in a panic tells Barb.

"Take it easy, honey." Barb replies to Lloyd and continues on "Just because Phil is hanging around with more people other then just Keely now doesn't mean everybody is going to find out our secret."

"This is how it starts; just you wait, in a few weeks we will be hearing the friends don't keep secrets from each other blah again." Lloyd tells Barb.

"Lloyd, that was different. It was Keely. Its obvious Phil had a thing for her from day one. He's not going to think that way for his other friends." Barb says with a smile.

"I mean, can't Keely just be enough." Lloyd asks Barb.

"Keely would be enough but that would not be healthy for either Phil or Keely and you know that Lloyd." Barb responds.

"Well, I'll drop it but if we get busted you will have to do the explaining. I have to head to work." Lloyd tells Barb and then he continues "Curtis, time for work."

Barb goes over to Lloyd and gives him a kiss then tells him "Relax, Owen, Bruno, Via, Seth, and so on won't find out."

With that Lloyd heads out to the garage with Curtis following close behind and once the door shuts Barb let's out a sigh.


	71. Detention

Chapter 71: Detention

(Phil and Keely in Detention after school)

Mr. Hackett is looking on as Phil and Keely are just sitting quietly at there desks next to each other. Mr. Hackett said there was to be no talking or touching but said nothing about no looking.

"Don't you two have any homework you should be doing at this time?" Mr. Hackett asks Phil and Keely.

"Phil and I do it together every night." Keely said.

"Ms. Teslow!" Mr. Hackett says with a gasp.

"She was talking about our homework, Mr. Hackett." Phil says.

Mr. Hackett goes back to his desk area but keeps a close eye on the two lovers in detention.


End file.
